Una nueva vida
by LiHara
Summary: Sakura se preguntaba si Li Syaoran la reconocería después de siete años. Había perdido peso, se había vuelto más segura y había conseguido hacer carrera como reportera de una importante revista. Después de tanto tiempo, ¿reconocería Li Syaoran, el nuevo editor, a su esposa?
1. Destino

Una vida propia

Capítulo Uno

Destino

_El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos._

_**William Shakespeare**_

El teléfono de su mesa sonó, pero Sakura no levantó la vista del teclado ni hizo ningún otro gesto que indicara que lo había oído. Exhalando un suspiro, Yamazaki se puso de pie, se inclinó sobre su propio escritorio para llegar hasta el de Kinomoto, descolgó y se llevó el auricular a la oreja. Sakura seguía tecleando con el ceño fruncido, totalmente absorta.

-¡Kinomoto, es para ti! -dijo Yamazaki secamente.

Sakura alzó la vista y descubrió a su compañero, el cual, estirado cuan largo era por encima de la mesa y con el brazo extendido, le tendía su propio teléfono.

-¡Ay, lo siento! No lo he oído -se disculpó y le sonrió mientras agarraba el auricular. Yamazaki a menudo le tomaba el pelo diciéndole que vivía en otro mundo, y era verdad: con frecuencia le tocaba levantarse para contestar su teléfono porque ella estaba tan concentrada que no lo oía.

Yamazaki le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

-Es Clow.

-Señor Reed -dijo ella a modo de saludo.

Y Clow Reed, el redactor jefe de noticias, respondió con voz cansina. -Sube a mi oficina, por favor.

-Voy para allá -respondió ella con entusiasmo, y colgó.

-¿De nuevo te mandan fuera, cereza? -preguntó Yamazaki.

-Eso espero -contestó Sakura al tiempo que se echaba hacia atrás su larga trenza. Le encantaban las misiones en el extranjero, eran un regalo. La entusiasmaban. A otros reporteros el cambio de horario los hacía polvo; a ella, la ponía en órbita. Su energía y su buen humor parecían inagotables y, mientras corría hacia el despacho del señor Reed, notó el subidón de adrenalina. El corazón le latía más deprisa y le hormigueaba todo el cuerpo de nervios.

El jefe de noticias alzó la vista cuando ella llamó con los nudillos a la puerta abierta del despacho, y una sonrisa suavizó las duras facciones de su rostro.

-¿Has venido corriendo? -preguntó mientras se ponía de pie. Fue hacia Sakura y cerró la puerta tras ella-. Acabo de colgar...

-A la velocidad de costumbre -dijo Sakura riéndose de sí misma con él. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con regocijo y en sus mejillas se formaron hoyuelos.

Clow miró su pequeño rostro radiante y le pasó un brazo por lo hombros para darle un apretoncito. Luego la soltó.

-¿Tienes algo para mí? -preguntó ella, ansiosa.

-Nada inmediato -replicó él mientras regresaba a su asiento. Se rió al ver cómo el rostro de Sakura perdía su entusiasmo-. Anímate. Tengo algo bueno para ti de todos modos. ¿Has oído hablar de la Fundación Chen ?

-No -respondió Sakura sin rodeos. Frunció el entrecejo-. ¿O tal vez sí? ¿Chen?

-Es una organización benéfica china -empezó a decir Clow, y Sakura lo interrumpió con gesto triunfante.

-¡Ah, ya! Ahora los localizo. Esos empresarios que patrocinan un gran baile todos los veranos, ¿no?

-Exacto -confirmó Clow.

-¿Me interesa? -preguntó Sakura en voz alta-. En Japón no tenemos eventos de esa magnitud

-Te interesa -aseguró Clow arrastrando las palabras-. Este año la fiesta se va a celebrar en Hong Kong.

La cara de Sakura resplandeció.

-¡Clow! ¿Tomoyo Daidouji?

-Sí -sonrió-. ¿Qué te parece, eh? Casi estoy regalándote unas vacaciones. Entrevistar a la flamante esposa de uno de los empresarios más importantes de asia, acudir a la fiesta más lujosa que hayas soñado... y, además, cobrando. ¿Qué más podrías pedir?

-¡Estupendo! -exclamó ella con entusiasmo-. ¿Cuándo es?

-A finales del mes que viene -respondió con un gruñido -. Eso te deja tiempo de sobra para comprarte un vestido, en el caso de que no tengas en tu guardarropa nada apropiado para asistir a un baile de gala con fines benéficos.

-Muy gracioso -respondió ella arrugando la nariz-. Apuesto a que piensas que en mi armario sólo hay pantalones. Pues, para tu información, tengo bastantes vestidos.

-Entonces ¿por qué nunca te vemos con uno? -quiso saber.

-Porque, querido jefe mío, tienes la costumbre de mandarme a cubrir cualquier noticia sin previo aviso, así que he aprendido a estar preparada.

-Y temes tanto perder la oportunidad de salir de misión que tienes una bolsa de viaje llena de ropa debajo de tu mesa -replicó él sin amilanarse-. Sin embargo, esta vez quiero que te vistas bien, Sakura. Hong Kong podría llegar a ser un aliado importante. Ya sabemos que Tomoyo Daidouji es japonesa y su marido tiene una gran influencia sobre la exportaciones a Japón, pero nunca estará de más que vayas de punta en blanco.

-Mmm, sí, el ramo empresarial japonés se sentirá aliviado al saber que estoy de su parte -dijo ella con expresión muy seria. Le costaba trabajo no echarse a reír.

Clow la amenazó con el puño.

-No te rías -advirtió-. Los chicos de Tokio van a ir todos. Los empresarios saben que la economía de China va creciendo. Gracias a la influencia de Tomoyo sobre su marido para que se abra el mercado japonés. Este baile benéfico... Será la primera vez que un acontecimiento de esta calibre se celebra en un ese lugar, y todas las agencias de noticias van a cubrirlo. También irá la televisión, claro. Incluso he oído que Li Syaoran va a entrevistar a Eriol Hiraguizawa, pero todavía no está confirmado -Clow se apoyó de nuevo en el respaldo y cruzó las manos detrás de la nuca-. Se rumorea que Li va a dejar la tele.

Los ojos de Sakura refulgieron un instante.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó-. Nunca pensé que Li pudiera dejar el periodismo.

Clow la miró con interés. El tono de Sakura había llamado su atención.

-¿Es que lo conoces? -preguntó con incredulidad. No parecía probable, a priori. Xiaolang o Syaoran Li era un fuera de serie, famoso por sus reportajes críticos y sus entrevistas, y Sakura no llevaba tanto tiempo en el periodismo de élite, pero la chica se movía mucho y conocía a bastante gente.

-Nos criamos juntos -respondió con naturalidad-. Bueno, no juntos exactamente, él es mayor que yo, pero somos de la misma ciudad.

-Entonces tengo que darte otra buena noticia -dijo Clow recostándose en su asiento y mirándola fijamente-. Pero no se te ocurra decir nada, se supone que todavía no es público. Han vendido la revista, tenemos un nuevo editor.

-¿Y quién es el nuevo amo? -preguntó con picardía.

-¿No te lo imaginas? -Clow parecía sorprendido-. Pues Li. Por eso no es seguro lo de la entrevista a Hiraguizawa. Me han contado que en la tele le han ofrecido la jefatura de informativos para retenerlo, pero que no ha aceptado.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Li! -repitió con voz estrangulada-. Dios mío, jamás pensé que lo dejara. ¿Estás seguro? Pero si a Li le apasionaba ser periodista, le gustaba más... más que nada en el mundo -completó la frase. El corazón casi se le paró del susto al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir: «a Li le gustaba el periodismo más de lo que le gustaba yo». ¿Qué habría dicho Clow si le hubiera soltado aquello? En cualquier caso, ya sabía que su trabajo en la revista peligraba, sin necesidad de anticipar acontecimientos.

-Según tengo entendido -siguió comentando Clow, que no había notado la menor vacilación en la voz de Sakura - ha firmado con su cadena para unos cuantos documentales durante los próximos cinco años, pero aparte de eso, creo que ha colgado el micrófono. A lo mejor se ha aburrido.

-¿Aburrido? -murmuró Sakura, como si la idea le resultara incomprensible-. ¿Del periodismo?

-Lleva demasiado tiempo en la cresta de la ola -replicó Clow. Tal vez quiera casarse, sentar la cabeza.

-Tiene treinta años -dijo Sakura esforzándose por no perder los nervios-. Pero la idea de que Li quiera formar una familia es absurda.

-Francamente, yo me alegro de que, se venga con nosotros. Estoy deseando trabajar con él; ese hombre es un genio en lo suyo. Pensaba que la noticia te alegraría, pero tienes una cara... Como si te hubieran estropeado el día de Navidad.

-Estoy... asombrada -admitió ella-. Jamás pensé que vería este día. ¿Cuándo se va a hacer público?

-La semana que viene. Intentaré cuadrar las fechas para que estés aquí cuando Li empiece a trabajar con nosotros, si quieres.

-No, gracias -rehusó con una sonrisa triste-. Ya lo veré cuando lo tenga que ver.

Algunos minutos más tarde, de nuevo en su mesa, Sakura se sentía como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago. Para no tener que responder las preguntas de Takashi, se refugió en el baño y se desplomó sobre el pequeño sofá que había en el tocador. ¡Syaoran! De todas las revistas de actualidad, ¿por qué había tenido que elegir Tsukimine? Para ella sería prácticamente imposible encontrar otro trabajo que le gustara tanto como aquél. No era que Li la fuera a despedir, pero sabía muy bien, que no quería trabajar con él. Li ya no formaba parte de su vida y no había sitio para él. No quería tenerlo cerca ni si-quiera por motivos profesionales.

¿Qué había dicho Clow?, ¿que tal vez Syaoran quería casarse y formar una familia? Casi se rió en voz alta. Li ya estaba casado; con ella. Llevaban siete años separados, durante los cuales sólo lo había visto en la pantalla. Su matrimonio se había roto precisamente porque Li era incapaz de sentar la cabeza.

Sakura respiró hondo, se puso de pie y suavizó la expresión de su rostro. Temía que todo aquello interfiriera en su trabajo y ella era demasiado profesional como para permitirlo. Más tarde tendría tiempo de sobra para planear lo que iba a hacer.

Esa noche, mientras comía con desgana su yakisoba que constituía su cena, se le iluminó la cara. Era muy posible que Li ni siquiera la reconociera. Había cambiado mucho en siete años: estaba más delgada, llevaba el pelo largo... Y el editor no trabajaba codo a codo con los periodistas; tal vez pasaran semanas sin que le viera el pelo. Luego estaba el hecho de que ella viajaba mucho y se ausentaba del país durante largas temporadas.

Además, aun en el caso de que Li descubriera que una de sus periodistas era su olvidada esposa, ¿qué podía importarle? Siete años era mucho tiempo y no habían tenido ningún contacto. Su ruptura había sido definitiva, terminante. Ninguno de los dos había solicitado el divorcio, pero porque realmente no era necesario. Se habían ido cada uno por su lado, habían emprendido vidas diferentes... Era casi como si el año que habían estado casados no hubiera existido. El único resultado de ese año fue que ella cambió drásticamente. ¿Por qué no iba a poder continuar trabajando en la revista, incluso en el caso de que Li la reconociera? Cuanto más lo pensaba, más lógico le parecía. Hacía bien su trabajo y Li no era un hombre que dejara que su vida personal interfiriera en lo profesional, como ella sabía mejor que nadie. Si se limitaba a trabajar y se apartaba del camino de su todavía marido, su antigua relación personal no tendría la menor importancia. Al fin y al cabo, para Li tanto como para ella, aquello era agua pasada.

Normalmente nunca pensaba en él, a no ser que lo viera en televisión, pero ahora que volvía a ser una presencia en su vida, los recuerdos la asaltaron. Intentó concentrarse en otra cosa y lo hizo con relativo éxito hasta que se fue a la cama. Cuando se acostó, los recuerdos de ese año en común la inundaron.

En la oscuridad, Sakura miraba al techo con los ojos abiertos, rememorando sus rasgos y componiendo la imagen de su rostro. Como lo había visto innumerables veces en televisión durante esos siete años, no le resultaba difícil. Al principio se ponía enferma y empezaba a temblar cada vez que su cara aparecía en la pantalla, y se apresuraba a apagar el televisor, pero gradualmente esa reacción se había ido transformando y lo que le ocurría era que se quedaba paralizada. Se había protegido de aquel dolor tan intenso y eso le había permitido recoger los pedazos e intentar rehacer su vida. La parálisis inicial se había transformado en resolución, y la resolución en indiferencia a medida que aprendía a vivir sin Syaoran. Cuando se acordaba de la chica tímida e insegura que era ella en otra época, a Sakura le daba la impresión de que esa chica era una desconocida, alguien a quien compadecer pero por quien no merecía la pena entristecerse. Lo raro no era que Li la hubiera dejado, sino que alguna vez se hubiera sentido atraído por ella. Por muchas vueltas que le diera, no podía encontrar una razón para que un hombre tan dinámico como él hubiera querido casarse con un ratoncito asustado como Sakura Kinomoto. No con ella, una chica alegre y pícara, sino con Saku-chan. La tranquila, rellenita y maleable Saku-chan.

A menos que Li se hubiera casado con ella justamente porque era maleable, una mujer a la que podía dominar y que se quedaría en un discreto segundo plano cuando a él le conviniera. ¿Quería simplemente alguien que se ocupara del hogar para cuando a él se le ocurriera volver? Si era eso, Li se habría llevado un chasco, porque ella era maleable en todo excepto en lo que tenía que ver con el trabajo de su marido. Sakura quería que volviera a casa todas las noches, no que se montara en el primer avión para ir a cubrir guerras, revoluciones y narcotráfico, justo el tipo de cosas que eran para Syaoran la razón de la existencia. Ella ponía cara larga, se quejaba y lloraba. Cada vez que él se marchaba la aterrorizaba pensar que podía ser la última, que tal vez se lo devolvieran en un ataúd. Quería retener a aquel hombre fuerte a su lado porque toda su vida giraba en torno a él.

Al final había sido demasiado para Li y éste la había dejado después de sólo un año de matrimonio, y desde entonces ella no había tenido noticias suyas.

Sabía que no la llamaría. Sus últimas palabras habían sido «Cuando creas que eres lo bastante mujer para mí, llámame».

Palabras dolorosas, llenas de cinismo, que le habían revelado el concepto que tenía de ella. Esas palabras, sin embargo, habían transformado su vida.

Suspirando por el sueño que se mostraba tan esquivo, Sakura se dio la vuelta en la cama y abrazó la almohada contra su pecho.

Tal vez esa noche era un buen momento para desenterrar esos recuerdos y airearlos un poco. Después de todo, quizá dentro de poco tuviera que ver a ese marido ausente.

Hola! Aquí les dejo una nueva historia, bueno es una adaptación del libro de Linda Howard, "Una nueva vida". Espero les guste, haré lo posible en que la historia concuerde con la serie de CCS.

Sayonara…

Espero sus comentarios…

Matta nee.


	2. Vivencias

Capítulo 2

Vivencias

_Dolor es amar a una persona y no poder estar con ella._

Li y ella se conocían desde niños. La madre de Li vivía en la casa de al lado de los Kinomoto y, como Syaoran era su único hijo, no era raro que él viviera por allí. Las visitas se redujeron cuando él se marchó de la ciudad, pero nunca dejaba pasar demasiado tiempo sin ir de visita a casa de su mamá. En esa época, empezaba a ser un periodista conocido y lo había contratado una cadena de Tokio. De cuando en cuando, cruzaba la cerca blanca que separaba las dos casas y charlaba con el padre de Sakura, y si ésta o su madre andaban por allí, también hablaba con ellas; a veces, para tomarle el pelo a Sakura, fingía asustarse de lo rápidamente que ésta estaba haciéndose mayor.

Poco después de que Sakura cumpliera dieciocho años, sus padres murieron en un accidente de circulación, y ella se quedó sola en la casita limpia y ordenada que había heredado. El dinero del seguro le permitía ir tirando hasta que se hubiera recuperado del golpe y pudiera buscar trabajo, así que dejaba pasar los días, temiendo que llegara el momento de tener que salir adelante por sí misma. Dado que tanto la madre de Li como ella vivían solas, la relación entre ambas se hizo más estrecha, pero la señora Ieran murió apenas dos meses después de que fallecieran los padres de Sakura.

Li volvió a casa para el entierro.

Tenía veintitres años y era sumamente atractivo; tenía un aire un poco canalla que a Sakura la dejaba sin respiración. Vivía de su ingenio y de su valor, y disfrutaba con ello; una de las televisiones más importantes del país acababa de contratarlo como enviado especial en el extranjero. Ambos se encontraron en el funeral y él quedó en llamarla para verse al día siguiente. Entonces Sakura pensó que debía de aburrirse en esa ciudad tan pequeña, acostumbrado como estaba a las emociones fuertes y el glamour, pero al mirarse al espejo se dijo a sí misma que no había en ella ni pizca de ninguna de esas dos cosas. Era bajita, se podría decir que bastante linda, pero estilo rellenita. Tenía el pelo castaño; una mata corta y de color bonito, pero el corte carecía del más mínimo estilo y no favorecía su cara de mejillas llenas. Pero como Li Syaoran la había invitado a salir, salió, aunque el corazón casi se le salía del pecho de miedo y emoción ante la perspectiva de estar a solas con un hombre tan sexy y tan atractivo.

Li venía de la gran ciudad, era un tipo sofisticado. Sakura se dijo que lo más probable era que el beso que había depositado en sus labios al despedirse tras su primera cita no significara nada para él. Ni siquiera la había abrazado, se limitó a ponerle un dedo debajo de la barbilla para que alzara la cara. Sakura, sin embargo, sintió un estallido de sensualidad que no tenía ni idea de cómo controlar o disimular. Sencillamente, se derritió pegada a él y su boca se fundió con la de Li. Al cabo de unos segundos, éste despegó su boca de la de ella. Respiraba entrecortadamente, y Sakura se quedó sorprendida cuando le dijo que volvieran a verse.

La tercera vez que salieron juntos, estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor, y si las cosas no llegaron más lejos en esa ocasión fue porque Li sabía dominarse. Sakura era incapaz de resistirse a la atracción que sentía, se había enamorado perdidamente pero aun así la pilló por sorpresa que él le pidiera de pronto que se casaran. Esperaba, sí, que le propusiera acostarse con ella, pero no que quisiera casarse. Aceptó humildemente y una semana después estaban unidos en matrimonio.

Los seis días que siguieron Sakura vivió en una nube. Syaoran era un amante maravilloso, se mostraba paciente con su inexperiencia y apasionadamente tierno. Estaba asombrado de la feroz pasión que despertaba en su tranquila mujercita y consagraron los primeros días de su vida en común a hacer el amor. Luego llegó aquella llamada de teléfono y, antes de que ello se diera cuenta, LI ya había metido un poco de ropa en una bolsa de viaje y había desaparecido por la puerta tras darle un beso apresurado y despedirse con un conciso «ya te llamaré».

Estuvo ausente durante dos semanas y Sakura descubrió viendo las noticias que se encontraba en África, donde una revolución particularmente sangrienta había pasado por las armas a la mitad de los miembros del gobierno. Estuvo llorando todo el tiempo que Syaoran pasó fuera y, cada vez que intentaba comer algo, vomitaba. Sólo pensar que podía ocurrirle algo la hacía encogerse. Lo había encontrado justo después de la pesadilla que había supuesto la muerte de sus padres y lo adoraba. Si algo le pasaba, no lo soportaría.

Regresó bronceado y en plena forma y Sakura descargó a gritos todo su miedo y su rabia. Él se desquitó y estuvieron dos días sin hablarse después de aquella pelea. El sexo los acercó nuevamente, el deseo creciente de Li por comprobar con qué desenfreno respondía el cuerpo menudo de su esposa y cómo se rendía a sus caricias. Ése iba a ser el patrón de su vida en común. Él se ausentaba durante temporadas cada vez más largas, a pesar de que ella se quedó embarazada enseguida.

Incluso se pelearon a causa de ese embarazo. Syaoran le reprochó amargamente haber buscado quedarse en estado para intentar que él acabara con los viajes. Ella sabía perfectamente que él no quería tener hijos todavía y que no tenía intención de dejar su trabajo. Sakura ni siquiera intentó defenderse, porque era peor que la acusaran de haberse quedado embarazada para lograr retenerlo a su lado era reconocer que era tan ignorante que no había tomado precauciones. Lo cierto era que no se le había ocurrido, y sabía que su marido se enfadaría con ella si le decía la verdad.

Cuando estaba en el sexto mes de embarazo, Li resultó herido en la frontera entre dos países africanos y regresó a casa en camilla. Ella pensó que aquel roce tan directo con la muerte lo haría entrar en razón, y por una vez no le hizo reproches ni lo regañó cuando volvió; estaba demasiado deslumbrada con la idea de tenerlo en casa definitivamente. Al cabo de un mes, sin embargo, se marchó de nuevo al extranjero, a pesar de que aún no estaba completamente recuperado de su herida. Todavía no había regresado cuando a ella se le adelantó el parto. La televisión le permitió volver a casa, pero, para cuando llegó, ella ya había salido del hospital y habían enterrado al niño.

Su esposo se quedó a su lado hasta que ella estuvo físicamente recuperada del parto, pero Sakura estaba emocionalmente destrozada y sentía una gran amargura por el hecho de que él no hubiera estado a su lado en los momentos difíciles. Cuando Li se marchó de nuevo, entre ellos las cosas seguían muy frías. Tal vez debería haberse dado cuenta en ese momento de lo indiferente que su marido se mostraba con ella, pero a pesar de todo, fue un golpe tremendo que él la abandonara para siempre con la facilidad con la que lo hizo al regresar de su siguiente reportaje. Ella volvía del mercado y se lo encontró echado en el sofá. La maleta estaba todavía junto a la puerta, donde la había dejado al entrar. La cara de Syaoran mostraba cansancio, pero sus ojos grises no habían perdido su habitual perspicacia. La recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, como esperando.

Ella fue incapaz de contenerse y le reprochó su desconsideración, su falta de amor, por haberla dejado sola después de todo lo que había sufrido. Si de verdad la quisiera, cambiaría de trabajo y se dedicaría a algo que le permitiera estar a su lado cuando ella lo necesitara. En determinado momento, Li se puso de pie y agarró la maleta. Salió por la puerta tras dedicarle un comentario sarcástico: «Cuando seas lo bastante mujer, llámame».

Sakura no lo había vuelto a ver.

Al principio estaba destrozada. Lloró durante días y días y se abalanzaba sobre el teléfono cada vez que éste sonaba. Todas las semanas recibía un cheque de él, pero nunca iban acompañados de una nota. Era como si él estuviera cumpliendo con su deber pero no tuviera ningún interés en verla o hablar con ella. No era lo bastante mujer para él.

Finalmente, consciente de que su vida no tenía sentido sin Li, Sakura, desesperada, decidió convertirse en una mujer lo bastante «mujer» para él. Con una resolución febril, se matriculó en la escuela universitaria de su ciudad, decidida a cultivarse y acumular los conocimientos que harían de ella una persona más sofisticada. Se apuntó al curso de redacción y a cursos intensivos de todo tipo de artesanía; se obligó a superar su timidez. Consiguió un empleo de administrativa en el periódico local: era un trabajo mal pagado pero por algo había que empezar. El cheque semanal con su sueldo, su propio sueldo, le proporcionó algo más que dinero, algo que al principio le costó trabajo reconocer, pero que fue aumentando a medida que pasaba el tiempo, con cada cheque: un sentimiento de confianza en sí misma.

Le iba bien en el curso de redacción, era la primera de la clase. Estaba dotada para lo que tenía que ver con la lengua, y se apuntó a clases de escritura creativa. Eso la obligó a dejar las de artesanía, pero su interés creciente por la escritura era más fuerte y no le importó dejar los pinceles y el mimbre.

Al igual que una bola de nieve, sus actividades fueron aumentando en número y ambición hasta que llegó el momento en que no le quedaba ni una hora libre. Una vez que empezó a hacer amigos, descubrió que era fácil y que le gustaba estar rodeada de gente. Lentamente empezó a salir del caparazón bajo el que se había escondido toda su vida.

Con tantas actividades, no paraba quieta ni un momento y a menudo se saltaba comidas. Empezó a perder kilos y tuvo que renovar su guardarropa. Paso de ser algo rellenita a casi demasiado delgada, y en su rostro surgieron los ángulos de unos pómulos muy exóticos. Sus ojos, de un color azul oscuro, parecían cada vez más grandes, y los pómulos afilados daban a su cara un toque casi occidental. Ya antes era atractiva, pero se transformó en una joven de aspecto impactante y poco habitual. Destacaba sobre la media. Se dejó el pelo largo porque no tenía tiempo de ir a cortárselo y pronto tuvo una melena castaña que le caía por la espalda.

El cambio en su físico fue acompañado de una transformación de su personalidad. Su confianza en sí misma aumentó. Se volvió extrovertida y se dio cuenta de que su inteligencia hacía que la gente buscara su compañía. Se gustaba a sí misma y cada vez pensaba menos en Li.

Cuando llevaban separados un año, se dio cuenta de que había madurado y era independiente. El cheque que Syaoran enviaba semanalmente fue como una revelación. Se quedó asombrada cuando notó que ya no sentía dolor cuando miraba la firma de caligrafía tumbada y resuelta estampada en la parte inferior. No sólo eso, si LI regresara con ella, coartaría su nueva vida, la que se había construido, y no deseaba tal cosa. Se había hecho a sí misma, se había convertido en una mujer que era lo bastante mujer para Li Syaoran... y de pronto se daba cuenta de que no lo necesitaba. Ya no necesitaba vivir a través de él; tenía su propia vida.

Era como salir de la cárcel. Saberse autosuficiente e independiente era como un vino embriagador, le daba vértigo. Ya podía entender por qué Li había ante puesto el trabajo a su relación; también a ella la había enganchado sentirse emocionada e ilusionada con la vida que llevaba, y se preguntaba cómo él había podido quedarse un año entero a su lado.

.

Con una gran sensación de alivio, le devolvió a Li su cheque junto con una nota en la que le explicaba que tenía trabajo y que podía mantenerse ella sola, de modo que ya no necesitaba su ayuda, aunque le agradecía la intención. Envió el sobre a las señas de la cadena de televisión. Ésa fue la última vez que se comunicaron, o, más bien, que ella se comunicó con él, ya que Syaoran no respondió nunca a su nota. Simplemente, los cheques dejaron de llegar.

Entonces el destino se cruzó en la vida de Sakura. Cuando estaba atravesando en su coche un puente, éste se hundió, y aunque ella ya se encontraba lo bastante cerca de la orilla como para que su vehículo no cayera al río, varios de los que iban detrás no tuvieron la misma suerte. Sin pararse a pensar lo que hacía, ayudó a rescatar a los que habían sobrevivido a la caída y consiguió entrevistar a los afectados. Después se fue a la oficina, en el periódico donde trabajaba, y escribió una crónica del accidente desde su posición de testigo ocular, llena de vivacidad y precisión, y se la entregó al redactor jefe. Se la publicaron y la contrataron de periodista.

Ahora, a los veintiséis años, por fin era licenciada en Periodismo y trabajaba para una de las mejores revistas de actualidad semanales, y su entusiasmo por las experiencias nuevas no había menguado. Comprendía perfectamente por qué el peligro no había empujado a Li a dejar su trabajo, ya que también ella disfrutaba con el riesgo: esa sensación de que el corazón iba a estallar dentro del pecho cuando el helicóptero despegaba mientras los soldados en tierra abrían fuego contra el aparato; la euforia de aterrizar en un prado con un único motor en funcionamiento; la satisfacción de un trabajo difícil bien hecho... Había alquilado la casa que heredara de sus padres y vivía en un apartamento en Tokio, donde recalaba entre viaje y viaje. No tenía plantas ni animales, ¿quién iba a cuidarlos mientras ella andaba por el mundo? No le interesaban las relaciones de pareja, ya que nunca se quedaba demasiado tiempo en ninguna parte, pero tenía montones de amigos y conocidos.

No, reflexionó somnolienta cuando por fin notó que el sueño acudía, no quería que Li apareciera de nuevo en su vida. Lo único que haría sería meterse en las cosas que a ella le gustaban, aunque, pensándolo bien, no creía que a él le importara lo más mínimo su modo de vida. Eso en el caso de que lograra reconocerla, lo cual no era probable. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba siete años sin pensar en ella, ¿por qué iba a empezar a hacerlo?

Hola! Primeramente muchas gracias por leer está historia y dejar sus é lo posible por actualizar cada semana, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.

Les dejo un adelanto:

_Sakura achicó los ojos y se concentró en examinar a la mujer, aliviada por no tener que mirar a Li. _

_-Tienes razón, es conocida. ¿No es Meiling Dao la modelo? -estaba casi segura de que era ella. No había muchas chinas así de perfectas. _

_-O sea, que es ella –gruñó Yukito . _

_Entonces Li se dio la vuelta. Su bandeja se balanceaba mientras se dirigía a una mesa y Sakura se apresuró a bajar la mirada, pero casi se queda sin respiración. No había cambiado._


	3. Encuentros

Capítulo tres

Encuentros

_Nunca digo adiós, no dejo que las personas más cercanas a mí se vayan._

De pie delante del espejo, Sakura estudiaba la foto que tenía en la mano: ella a los dieciocho años. Luego miró la imagen que le devolvía el espejo y se fijó en cuáles eran las diferencias. El cambio más obvio era que ahora tenía pómulos afilados en lugar de mofletes. También el pelo: antes, unas greñas que apenas le tapaban las orejas, mientras que ahora lo llevaba recogido en una espesa trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Lo único que no había variado eran los ojos, verdes claro. Sin embargo, siempre podía ponerse gafas de sol cuando pensara que cabía la posibilidad de que se cruzara con Li y, de ese modo, ocultarle indefinidamente su identidad.

Había considerado el asunto desde todos los puntos de vista posibles y había decidido que no podía confiar en la buena disposición de Li. Este era impredecible, volátil. Lo mejor sería evitarlo siempre que fuera posible e intentar que Clow no la presentara ante su propio marido como «una antigua amiga de tu pueblo».

Al parecer, Syaoran iba a acudir a la revista esa mañana. El día anterior habían dejado caer la noticia de la venta de la revista: Li Syaoran había dejado su trabajo de enviado especial y a partir de ese momento dedicaría su tiempo y su talento a la prensa escrita de actualidad, aunque ocasionalmente todavía elaborara algún reportaje para la televisión. Los periodistas veteranos se sentían de repente incómodos, hojeaban su currículum, revisaban sus trabajos y los comparaban con el estilo periodístico de Li, directo y mordaz. Y si Sakura no había oído comentar cien veces a las mujeres de la redacción lo guapo que era Li Syaoran, no lo había oído ninguna. Incluso compañeras que estaban felizmente casadas se sentían emocionadas ante la idea de trabajar con Li. Era algo más que un buen periodista: era un famoso.

Sakura ya estaba cansada de todo aquel revuelo. Lo primero que haría esa mañana sería ir a ver a Clow para que la mandara a cubrir una noticia, lo que fuera, hasta que las cosas se hubieran calmado. Ya llevaba tres semanas sin que le asignaran ningún reportaje, así que a nadie le parecería raro que estuviera impaciente por marcharse. Faltaba más de un mes para el baile benéfico de Hong Kong, y no sería capaz de quedarse tranquilamente sentada a su mesa tanto tiempo.

De repente se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Echó una ojeada apresurada a su imagen en el espejo: una figura delgada, de aspecto pulcro y competente, con pantalones azul oscuro y una camisa de seda del mismo color. Llevaba el pelo hacia atrás, recogido en una coleta y, como toque final, se había puesto unas gafas de sol. Respondería a quien le preguntara que le dolía la cabeza y la luz le hacía daño en los ojos. Las gafas no eran tan oscuras como para no poder trabajar con ellas puestas si hacía falta.

Tenía que darse prisa. Como el ascensor de su edificio era bastante lento, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y llegó a la parada justo cuando el autobús acababa de cerrar sus puertas. Empezó a vociferar y a aporrear el cristal, y el conductor le sonrió.

-Me preguntaba dónde estabas -bromeó.

Era cierto, era de las que siempre aporrean las puertas de los autobuses.

Consiguió llegar a la revista justo a la hora y se dejó caer en su silla, asombrada de seguir con vida. Al cruzar la calle, habían estado a punto de atropellarla al menos en seis ocasiones. El pulso le latía a toda velocidad y sonrió: ¡si su método habitual para llegar al trabajo a la hora empezaba a parecerle emocionante, era que necesitaba un poco de acción!

-Hola -saludó Takashi-. ¿Deseosa de conocer a El Hombre?

-Deseosa de que me manden a alguna parte -replicó-. Llevo demasiado rato pegada a la silla, me están saliendo telarañas. Voy a hacer una visita a Clow en su guarida para ver si me da algo que hacer por ahí fuera.

-Estás loca -le dijo Yamazaki con franqueza-. Hoy Clow está acelerado, mejor que esperes hasta mañana.

-Tentaré a la suerte -contestó ella alegremente.

-¿No es eso lo que sueles hacer siempre? Oye, ¿y esas gafas? ¿Es que quieres ocultar que te han puesto un ojo morado? -inquirió Yamazaki con ojos curiosos. No descartaba la posibilidad de que Sakura se hubiera visto envuelta en una pelea en alguna parte.

-De eso nada -para convencerlo, se quitó las gafas un momento y se las puso otra vez-. Me duele la cabeza y me molesta la luz.

-¿Tienes migrañas? -preguntó él con preocupación-. A mi hermana le dan de vez en cuando y no soporta la luz.

-No creo que sea una migraña -protestó-. Seguro que es una reacción nerviosa por llevar tanto tiempo sin salir a la calle.

Takashi se rió y ella aprovechó para levantarse y dirigirse al despacho de Clow antes de que llegara Li.

A medida que se acercaba a la puerta abierta del despacho, oyó que Clow estaba hablando por teléfono. Su tono era cortante, impaciente, y Sakura enarcó las cejas al escuchar lo que decía. Clow era impaciente por naturaleza, pero casi siempre se mostraba razonable. Su actitud en ese instante, sin embargo, no era precisamente razonable. Yamazaki tenía razón, Clow estaba más acelerado de lo que era habitual en él, nervioso e irascible, y no le cabía la menor duda de que se debía a la llegada inminente de Li.

Cuando oyó que daba bruscamente por terminada la conversación y estampaba el auricular en la base del teléfono, asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Una café te facilitaría las cosas?

Clow levantó la cabeza al oír la voz de Sakura y su boca se curvó en una mueca.

-Ya estoy nadando en café -gruñó-. No sabía que en esta revista trabajaran tantos idiotas. Te juro que si recibo otra llamada de uno de esos tontos...

-Todo el mundo está nervioso -trataba de apaciguarlo.

-Tú no -señaló él-. ¿Y esas gafas? ¿Es que ya eres tan famosa que tienes que viajar de incógnito?

-Tengo mis razones -replicó Sakura-, pero por ser tan listo no pienso contártelas.

-Como quieras -refunfuñó—. Anda, largo de aquí.

-Necesito que me mandes a cubrir alguna noticia -apuntó ella-. Yo misma estoy a punto de abofetear al que se cruce en mi camino.

-Creía que querías estar presente para saludar a tu antiguo vecino -respondió Clow-. Además, ahora no tengo nada para ti.

-No seas así -suplicó ella-. Tiene que haber algo. ¿Es que no hay manifestaciones, desastres naturales, secuestros? ¡En algún rincón del planeta debe haber una historia para mí!

-Mañana tal vez -replicó él-. No tengas tanta prisa. Por amor de Dios, Saku, quizá te necesite aquí si El Hombre se pone difícil. Siempre resulta agradable tener a mano a una vieja amiga...

-¿Para echarla a los leones? -lo interrumpió ella secamente.

Contra todo pronóstico, Clow sonrió.

-No te preocupes, muñeca, no te hará pedazos, sólo jugará un rato contigo.

-Clow, no me estás escuchando -gimió ella-. Llevó aquí encerrada tres semanas. Necesito salir.

-No eres sensata -señaló él.

-Y tú no tienes compasión -replicó ella-. Clow, por favor...

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? -gritó de repente-. Maldita sea, Saku, el nuevo amo está a punto de aparecer por aquí, y no es precisamente un corderito. Hoy no va a ser un día divertido, así que deja de darme problemas, ¿quieres? Además, puede que quiera verte y, en ese caso, quiero que estés aquí.

Sakura se dejó caer en una silla y gimió al darse cuenta de que tendría que contarle la verdad a Clow. Sólo de ese modo la mandaría fuera de la redacción, y tal vez no fuera tan malo que estuviera al tanto. Al menos, así dejaría de pensar en usarla para apaciguar a Li. Y la verdad era que Clow tenía derecho a saber cuáles eran las circunstancias y las complicaciones que podía crear su presencia allí ese día.

-Clow, creo que deberías saber que tal vez Li no esté tan encantado de verme -dijo con voz tranquila.

Él se puso alerta inmediatamente. -¿Por qué? Pensaba que erais amigos... Ella suspiró.

-La verdad es que no puedo decir si éramos o no amigos. Hace siete años que no lo veo; aparte de en la tele, claro. Y hay algo más. No iba a contártelo, pero debes saberlo. Sabes que sigo casada, aunque lleve años separada de mi marido, ¿no?

Clow asintió con la cabeza y se puso repentinamente rígido.

-Sí, pero nunca has dicho quién es tu marido. Usas tu apellido de soltera, ¿verdad?

-Sí, no quería deberle nada a nadie ni aprovecharme de su apellido. Es un hombre muy conocido. Bueno, ya lo habrás adivinado: es Li Syaoran.

Clow Reed tragó saliva y abrió mucho los ojos. Volvió a tragar. Sakura nunca mentía, sabía que era brutalmente sincera, pera... ¿Li Syaoran? ¿Ese hombre tan duro e implacable y su reportera de aspecto frágil y mirada risueña?

-¡Por Dios, Sakura! -dijo con brusquedad.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

-¡Así es!. En fin, quería qué supieras por qué necesito que me mandes fuera. Cuanto más lejos esté de Li, mejor. Llevamos siete años separados, pero lo cierto es que sigue siendo mi marido, y las relaciones personales en el trabajo pueden llegar a ser problemáticas.

Clow la miraba con incredulidad, aunque sabía que lo que decía era verdad. Le resultaba difícil de creer. ¿Sakura?, ¿la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto con ese hombretón? Tenía el aspecto de una cría, vestida toda de azul y con su trenza por la cintura.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros. -Que se aburrió de mí.

-¿Que se aburrió de ti? -ahora sí que no la creía-. ¡Anda ya!

Ella se volvió a reír.

-En esa época no era la que soy ahora. Era un ratoncito acobardado, no me extraña que Li se largara. Yo no soportaba que su trabajo lo obligara a ausentarse de mi lado. Me angustiaba muchísimo y luego se lo echaba todo en cara; y al final acabó marchándose. No lo culpo, lo raro es que me aguantara tanto tiempo.

Clow sacudió la cabeza. Le resultaba imposible imaginarse a Sakura tímida. A veces pensaba que incluso era demasiado temeraria. Siempre estaba dispuesta a embarcarse en lo que fuera, y cuanto mayor era el peligro, más disfrutaba ella. No fingía. Cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles, se le iluminaba la cara y le brillaban los ojos.

-Vamos a ver -murmuró-. ¿Li sabe que trabajas aquí?

-No creo -respondió alegremente-. Llevamos seis años sin ningún contacto.

-Pero seguís casados, así que tendrá que mandarte el dinero de la pensión... -se calló.

Al notar la mirada ofendida de Sakura y suspiró-. Has renunciado a la pensión, ¿verdad?

-En cuanto fui capaz de mantenerme yo solita. Cuando Li se marchó tuve que empezar a buscarme la vida, y me fui curtiendo. Me gusta ser independiente.

-Pero ¿no le has pedido el divorcio?

-Bueno..., no -admitió, arrugando la nariz, algo confundida-. Nunca he querido volver a casarme, y supongo que a él le ha pasado lo mismo, así que no hemos llevado las cosas hasta el final. Seguramente a él le viene bien estar casado; así siempre tendrá una excusa para librarse de las admiradoras que quieran llegar más lejos.

-¿Y a ti te molesta tener que encontrarte con él? -preguntó Clow sin rodeos, más preocupado de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir con la idea de que Sakura fuera la mujer de Li.

-¿Con Syaoran?Hace mucho que lo superé -reconoció con toda sinceridad-. No me quedaba otro remedio, tenía que sobrevivir. A veces, incluso me parece irreal haber estado..., bueno, estar casada con él.

-¿Y a él?, ¿le molestará tener que volver a verte? -insistió Reed.

-Por el lado emocional, desde luego no.

Para él también debe estar todo olvidado. Al fin y al cabo, fue el que se marchó. Pero Syaoran tiene su carácter, y a lo mejor no le hace gracia que su mujer trabaje para él, ni siquiera con diferente apellido. Y tal vez no le guste tenerme cerca, le parezca que puedo cohibir lo. No tengo intención de meterme en su vida personal, pero eso él no lo sabe. Así que, como ves, sería una buena idea que me mandaras por ahí a cubrir algo para no ponerme a tiro de Li, al menos al principio. No quiero perder mi trabajo, coronó su perorata con una sonrisa y Clow sacudió la cabeza.

-De acuerdo -murmuró-, te encontraré algo. Pero si llega a descubrir que eres su mujer, yo no sé nada del asunto.

-¿De qué asunto? -preguntó ella haciéndose la sorda, y Clow no pudo contener la risa.

Sakura sabía bien que era mejor no agotar la paciencia de su jefe, así que se despidió.

-Gracias -dijo llevándose una mano al corazón, y se marchó a su mesa.

Takashi había desaparecido y estaba relativamente a solas, aunque sólo una mampara separaba su cubículo de los demás y el repiqueteo de los teclados y el murmullo de voces le llegaban con la misma nitidez que si nada se interpusiera entre ella y el resto de la redacción.

Cuando Yamazaki regresó con una taza de café humeante, ya se sentía más relajada. La promesa de Clow de ayudarla a desaparecer del mapa había calmado su ansiedad. Terminó de escribir el artículo en el que estaba trabajando y se sintió satisfecha del resultado. Le gustaba redactar, organizar ideas. Experimentaba una satisfacción casi sensual cuando remataba una frase a su gusto.

A las diez en punto el murmullo de conversaciones se apagó de repente y se oyeron algunos susurros. Sin necesidad de levantar la vista, Sakura comprendió que Li había llegado. Con precaución, bajó la cabeza e hizo como si buscara algo en el cajón de su mesa. Al cabo de unos instantes, el murmullo recuperó su volumen de costumbre, lo cual significaba que Syaoran se había marchado tras echar un vistazo rápido.

-¡Dios santo! -una voz de mujer se alzó por encima de las demás-. ¿Se dan cuenta? Semejante pedazo de hombre... ¡soltero!

Sakura sonrió levemente al reconocer la voz de Yano Megumi, una exuberante y sexy administrativa con más boca que cerebro. Aun así, no cabía duda de que Yano tenía razón en lo que se refería al físico de Li. Sakura sabía tan bien como cualquiera el efecto que su marido causaba en las mujeres.

Quince minutos más tarde su teléfono sonó y ella se abalanzó para contestar, un gesto que hizo que Yamazaki la mirara con asombro.

-Lárgate, sal del edificio -murmuró Clow-. Va a darse una vuelta para saludar a todo el mundo. Vete a casa. Intentaré mandarte a alguna parte esta noche.

-Gracias -respondió, y colgó. Se puso de pie y agarró el bolso-. Hasta luego -dijo a Takashi.

-¿Vuelas, cereza? -preguntó, como siempre hacía.

-Eso parece. Clow me ha dicho que vaya haciendo el equipaje -agitó la mano en señal de despedida. No quería entretenerse, Li estaba de camino.

Salió al pasillo y el corazón casi se le paró cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y apareció Li acompañado por tres hombres a los que no conocía y por el antiguo propietario de la revista, el señor Wen. En lugar de avanzar hacia ellos, se dirigió a las escaleras, cuidando de mantener la mirada baja y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia delante, pero notó que Syaoran se paraba y la miraba. El pulso se le aceleró y bajó las escaleras sin vacilar. ¡Por los pelos!

Encerrada en su apartamento, esperando que Clow la llamara, casi se vuelve loca de impaciencia. Caminó durante un rato de arriba abajo; luego, trató de quemar energías limpiando el frigorífico y ordenando armarios. Ninguna de las dos cosas le llevó mucho tiempo, ya que no tenía ni demasiada comida ni muchos cacharros que ordenar. Por fin encontró la manera perfecta de matar el tiempo: haciendo la maleta. Le encantaba hacer el equipaje, seleccionar lo fundamental y guardarlo en la bolsa de viaje: la libreta de notas, lápices y bolígrafos, una grabadora, un diccionario muy sobado, varios libros de bolsillo, un sacapuntas, una calculadora, pilas de repuesto y una linterna. Esos objetos indispensables la acompañaban dondequiera que fuese.

Acababa de guardarlo todo en su sitio cuando sonó el teléfono y, al descolgar, oyó la voz de Clow, anunciándole que ya tenía un reportaje para ella.

-Es lo mejor que he podido encontrar, al menos te permitirá marcharte de Tokio -gruñó-. Tienes una reserva en un vuelo a Osaka mañana por la mañana.

La mujer de un senador está haciendo mucho ruido. Un asunto de información confidencial en una fiesta en la que todos habían bebido demasiado.

-Suena bien -comentó Sakura.

-Voy a mandar a Yukito Tsukishiro contigo -continuó Clow-. Habla con la mujer del senador. Es lo más que podrás acercarte al general. Le daré a Yukito un resumen sobre el tema para que lo hojees. Os encontraréis en el NRT a las cinco y media.

Ahora que sabía adónde se dirigía, Sakura podía terminar de hacer el equipaje. Metió varios vestidos de corte convencional y un traje de chaqueta pantalón. No era su ropa preferida, pero tenía la sensación de que un atuendo modosito haría que la mujer del senador se sintiera más cómoda durante la entrevista y confiara en ella...

Como de costumbre, le costó conciliar el sueño. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo la noche previa a un viaje. Prefería tener que ir corriendo de la redacción al aeropuerto, sin tiempo para pensar ni preocuparse por que todo saliera bien, sin tiempo para preguntarse qué pasaría si Li la reconocía...

Tsukishiro, el fotógrafo, la estaba esperando en el aeropuerto a la mañana siguiente, y mientras se acercaba, sonriente y saludándolo con la mano, él se puso de pie como si le costara. Le devolvió una sonrisa somnolienta y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

-Hola, preciosa.

La voz, perezosa y grave, hizo sonreír aún más a Sakura. Le gustaba Yukito. No se alteraba por nada, nunca tenía prisa. Era tan tranquilo y relajado como un lago. Incluso relajaba mirarlo. Tenía los ojos marrones y el pelo castaño, y una boca firme pero no obstinada. Su expresión era serena. Y lo más importante de todo, no intentaba ligar con ella. La trataba con cariño, como a una hermana menor, y era protector a su modo, pero nunca le había hecho una insinuación ni le había dado a entender que se sintiera atraído por ella. Era un alivio, porque Sakura no tenía tiempo para historias románticas.

El la miró de arriba abajo y alzó las cejas.

-Eh ...¿Tú con vestido? -dijo con voz ligeramente asombrada, lo cual quería decir que estaba perplejo-. ¿A qué se debe tanta elegancia?

Sakura sonrió de nuevo.

-Nada, cuestión de formas -afirmó-. ¿Clow te ha dado el sobre que me prometió?

-Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Has facturado la bolsa?

-Sí -asintió. En ese momento anunciaron por megafonía la salida de su vuelo y ambos fueron a pasar por el detector de metales para entrar en zona de embarque.

Durante el vuelo, Sakura leyó con atención el informe que le había preparado Clow. Teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo del que había dispuesto para redactarlo, había incluido muchos detalles y Sakura se concentró en analizar las distintas posibilidades. No era el tipo de reportaje que hacía habitualmente, pero Clow le había dado lo que tenía y ella le devolvería el favor haciendo su trabajo lo mejor posible.

Cuando llegaron a Osaka y se instalaron en el hotel, hacerlo «lo mejor posible» ya no le parecía suficiente. Mientras Yukito se echaba en un sillón y se ponía a hojear una revista, Sakura llamó a la mujer del senador para confirmar la entrevista de esa tarde. Le dijeron que la señora Takarai lo sentía, pero que no podía ver a ningún periodista ese día. Era un modo educado de quitársela de encima, y Sakura se enfadó. No tenía la menor intención de fracasar con el reportaje que Clow le había encargado.

Se pasó una hora al teléfono y utilizó todos sus contactos, pero al cabo de ese tiempo había logrado entrevistar a la anfitriona de la «fiesta de los borrachos» en la cual se suponía que el general había revelado información confidencial. Lo negó todo con vehemencia, excepto que tanto el general como la señora Takarai estaban presentes la noche en cuestión, pero cuando la indignada anfitriona murmuró de pasada «todo se acaba pagando», Sakura empezó a darle vueltas a la idea de si la señora Takarai no sería una mujer despechada.

Era una posibilidad. El general era un hombre apuesto, distinguido, de pelo gris y ojos vivaces. Después de charlarlo con Yukito, que se mostró de acuerdo con su teoría, decidieron explorar aquel punto de vista.

Cuarenta y ocho horas más tarde, cansados pero satisfechos, volaron de regreso a Tokio. Aunque ninguno de los protagonistas, ni el general ni la señora Takarai, por supuesto, habían querido confirmar su teoría, estaba segura de que el despecho era la razón por la que ésta última había acusado al primero de cometer una indiscreción. Habían rastreado la ciudad y encontrado varios restaurantes a los que el general solía acudir acompañado de una mujer atractiva que coincidía con la descripción de la señora Takarai. El esposo de ésta había anulado inesperadamente un viaje al extranjero para quedarse con su mujer. A su vez, la mujer del general, que había adelgazado diez kilos y se había teñido de rubio el pelo canoso, aparecía de pronto junto a su marido más de lo habitual. También estaba el hecho de que nadie más había corroborado la acusación de la señora Takarai, nadie había confirmado su historia y, sobre todo, el general no había sido cesado a pesar del escándalo en la prensa.

La noche anterior, Sakura le había contado todo eso a Clow por teléfono y él se había mostrado de acuerdo. El artículo debía aparecer en el número de esa semana, así que apenas le había quedado tiempo para escribirlo y entregarlo.

Clow no hizo ningún comentario sobre el tema Li, dijo sólo que a éste «le gustaba mover las cosas de sitio», y ella dedujo que estaba haciendo cambios. Habría preferido que la mandaran a investigar otra noticia inmediatamente, pero no había nada, y ella tenía que volver para escribir el informe y rellenar la hoja de gastos. Afortunadamente, ya era fin de semana y todavía le quedaban por delante dos días antes de tener que volver a la oficina.

El lunes por la mañana, llegó a trabajar con nervios en el estómago, pero para alivio y asombro suyo, el día pasó sin que su marido apareciera por la redacción, aunque todo eran rumores sobre los cambios que iba a hacer en el formato de la revista. Ella evitó subir a los pisos superiores, incluso cuando se le ocurrió una idea que debía consultar con Clow. En lugar de ir a verlo, lo llamó por teléfono, y Takashi comentó que nunca la había visto quedarse tanto tiempo en un mismo sitio.

El martes fue igual. Era el día que la revista llegaba a los quioscos y Clow la llamó para felicitarla.

-Acabo de hablar con Syaoran -le soltó. Ahora se refería a él de ese modo-. El senador Takarai lo ha llamado a casa esta mañana.

-¿Estoy despedida? -preguntó Sakura.

-No. El senador se lo ha contado todo y nos va a dar una nota en la que su esposa se retracta de las acusaciones al general. Has dado en el blanco, preciosa.

-¡Lo sabía! -exclamó alegremente-. ¿Puedo hacer algo más?

-Sólo tener cuidado. Conozco a varios editores furiosos porque hayas sido tú la única en darte cuenta de lo que cualquiera habría podido ver.

Ella se rió y colgó, pero saber que su intuición había funcionado la dejó flotando para el resto del día. Yukito se pasó a verla, a la hora del almuerzo y le propuso que fueran a comer un sándwich. Había una pequeña cafetería en el edificio. Tenía sopas, sándwiches, café y refrescos para los que no podían salir a comer fuera, pero la exigua oferta era más que suficiente para ella. Se sentó con Tsukishiro en una mesita y hablaron de trabajo mientras tomaban dos cafés bien cargados.

Justo cuando estaban acabando, surgió un murmullo de las otras mesas y la nuca de Sakura se puso tensa.

-Es el jefe -la informó Yukito con naturalidad-. Con su chica.

Sakura apenas podía reprimir el deseo de volver la cabeza. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que las dos figuras recorrían la barra de la cafetería y elegían su almuerzo.

-Me pregunto qué hacen aquí -murmuró Sakura.

-Testar el servicio de cafetería -respondió Yukito, y volvió la cabeza para mirar directamente a la acompañante de Li-. Ha revisado y testado todo lo demás, no sé por qué iba a pasar por alto la comida. Ella parece conocida, Saku. ¿Te suena?

Sakura achicó los ojos y se concentró en examinar a la mujer, aliviada por no tener que mirar a Li.

-Tienes razón, es conocida. ¿No es Meiling Dao, la modelo? -estaba casi segura de que era ella. No había muchas chinas así de perfectas.

-O sea, que es ella -gruñó Yukito.

Entonces Syaoran se dio la vuelta. Su bandeja se balanceaba mientras se dirigía a una mesa y Sakura se apresuró a bajar la mirada, pero casi se queda sin respiración. No había cambiado. Seguía estando ágil y en forma; el mismo pelo, igual de castaño oscuro, y la misma expresión sardónica en su rostro de facciones marcadas, curtido por el sol. La mujer que lo acompañaba era todo lo contrario: muy exuberante y pálida.

-Vamos -dijo en voz baja a Yukito mientras se ponía de pie. Notó que Syaoran volvía la cabeza hacia ella y se giró cuidadosamente para darle la espalda sin que pareciera que estaba huyendo. Yukito la siguió, pero ella notaba que Li la observaba mientras salían de la cafetería. Era la segunda vez que se quedaba mirándola fijamente. ¿La habría reconocido? ¿Por la manera de andar?, ¿por el pelo? La trenza era muy llamativa, pero no quería cortarse el pelo. Entonces sí que resultaría reconocible...


	4. Tú

Capítulo cuatro

Tú

_El tiempo es cuestión de tiempo, la vida es cuestión de vida, la vida dura un momento, el tiempo toda la vida._

Cuando volvió a su mesa, todavía estaba alterada, debido, sobre todo, al modo como había reaccionado ante la aparición de Li. Ningún hombre la había atraído tanto como él y, para consternación suya, parecía que la situación seguía siendo la misma. Syoran era muy masculino, irradiaba una sensación de fortaleza que lograba que se le acelerara el pulso e, inevitablemente, la llevaba a rememorar las noches que había pasado en sus brazos. Tal vez emocionalmente lo hubiera superado, pero la atracción física entre ellos seguía siendo tan fuerte como antiguamente, y eso la hacía sentirse vulnerable.

Contra su costumbre, levantó el auricular y llamó a Clow, pero éste había salido a comer y ella colgó con un suspiro. No podía quedarse allí sentada, su naturaleza le pedía actuar, hacer algo. Por fin, garabateó una nota para Takashi en la que le pedía que le dijera a Clow que le dolía mucho la cabeza y que se iba a casa. Clow entendería que era una excusa; Yamazaki, no.

Detestaba huir de las cosas, pero sabía que necesitaba reflexionar sobre el modo como había reaccionado al ver a Li, y fue lo que hizo cuando llegó a casa. ¿Sería sólo porque era su marido, porque era el único hombre con el que se había acostado? Nadie la había atraído nunca tanto como él. ¿Sería la costumbre? Esperaba que se tratara de eso y, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no había sentido ni siquiera un cosquilleo de celos al ver a Meiling Dao, respiró aliviada. Era la prueba de que había superado lo de Syaoran. Lo que sentía era la pura y simple atracción física entre un hombre y una mujer que se encontraban mutuamente deseables. Era lo suficientemente madura para controlar esa sensación, como los siete años anteriores confirmaban.

El teléfono sonó a media tarde.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -inquirió Clow sin preámbulos.

-Li y Meiling Dao han aparecido en la cafetería cuando Yukito y yo estábamos allí -explicó sin vacilar-. No creo que Li me haya reconocido, pero se quedó mirándome. Es la segunda vez que hace lo mismo, quedarse mirándome fijamente, así que pensé que era mejor que me marchara- ésa no era exactamente la razón, pero era una buena excusa. ¿Por qué contarle a Clow que ver a Li de cerca la había alterado?

-Has hecho bien -Clow suspiró-. Vino a mi oficina poco después de que Yamazaki me trajera tu nota. Quiere conocerte, eres el único periodista al que no conoce personalmente. Luego me pidió que le hiciera una descripción de ti y puso una cara rara.

-Ay, no -gimió-. Si se ha olido algo, no parará hasta descubrir lo que ocurre -dijo con un gesto de disgusto-. Es rápido como una serpiente. ¿Te ha preguntado de dónde soy?

-Será mejor que estés preparada, preciosa. No, no me lo ha preguntado, pero me ha pedido tu número de teléfono.

-No puede ser-volvió a gemir-. Gracias por todo. Si Syaoran lo descubre todo, borraré las huellas, no te preocupes.

Clow colgó y ella empezó a ir de un lado a otro del salón, esperando que el teléfono sonara de nuevo. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Debería tratar de disfrazar su voz? Oscureció y la tan esperada llamada no se produjo, así que se dio un baño y se acostó. Pero fue una noche inquieta y sólo logró conciliar un sueño profundo a primeras horas de la mañana.

La despertó el timbre insistente del teléfono. Al principio pensó que era el despertador e intentó apagarlo, pero el ruido seguía. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de dónde procedía, se abalanzó sobre el teléfono y, con las prisas, el aparato se precipitó al suelo. Lo levantó tirando del cordón y al fin pudo llevarse el auricular a la oreja.

-¿Sí? -murmuró con voz espesa.

-¿Señorita Kinomoto? -preguntó una voz grave, profunda. Había un punto de ronquera en esa voz que le hizo sentir un hormigueo, pero estaba demasiado dormida para percatarse de eso.

-Soy yo -respondió ahogando un bostezo-. ¿Quién llama?

-Soy Li Syaoran -dijo la voz, y ella abrió los ojos de golpe-. ¿La he despertado?

-Pues sí -respondió, incapaz de pensar en ninguna frase educada para tranquilizarlo. Una sonora carcajada al otro lado de la línea la hizo temblar-. ¿Ocurre algo, señor Li?

-No. Sólo quería felicitarla por el trabajo de Osaka. Es un buen reportaje. En algún momento, cuando esté libre, pase por mi despacho para que charlemos un poco. Creo que es el único periodista de plantilla al que aún no conozco, y es de los mejores.

-Yo... eh ... Me-me pa-a-saré -tartamudeó-. Gracias, señor Li.

-Syaoran -corrigió él-. Prefiero que los empleados me llamen por mi nombre de pila y me traten de tú. Y por cierto, siento haberte despertado, pero deberías estar levantada si pretendes llegar al trabajo a tu hora -soltó otra carcajada, se despidió y colgó.

Sakura dio un respingo y miró el reloj. ¿Cómo se le había hecho tan tarde? Iba a llegar con retraso si no se daba prisa, ¡pero Li podía esperar sentado si esperaba que fuera a verlo a su despacho!

La mañana se fue sin que ocurriera nada, aunque Sakura se mantenía ojo avizor, por si a Li se le ocurría aparecer por la redacción. Tenía que confiar en que Clow la avisaría de si debía desaparecer en el lavabo de señoras, pero el teléfono permanecía en silencio. A Takashi lo habían mandado a cubrir una noticia a Kyoto y, desde su marcha, el cubículo parecía una tumba. La tensión empezaba a hacer mella en sus nervios. A la hora del almuerzo, se comió una manzana en su mesa, pues no se atrevía a correr el riesgo de bajar a la cafetería, ni tampoco a salir del edificio. Temía tropezarse con Li. ¡Empezaba a sentirse atrapada!

Clow la llamó poco después de comer.

-Sube, Saku. No quiero hablar de esto por teléfono.

Ella se lanzó escaleras arriba. La puerta de Clow Reed estaba abierta y, como siempre, entró. Clow levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo, su expresión era solemne.

-Acaba de llamarme la secretaria de Li. Quiere tu ficha. He tenido que mandársela, no me quedaba alternativa. No ha vuelto todavía de comer, así que tienes unos minutos de gracia. Pensaba que debía avisarte.

Ella tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

-Gracias -dijo, y consiguió esbozar una especie de sonrisa-. De todas maneras, era una idea absurda intentar esconderme. Probablemente a él le dé todo igual.

Clow también sonrió, pero en sus ojos había preocupación mientras veía cómo Sakura abandonaba su despacho.

Abstraída en sus pensamientos, mientras se decía a sí misma que Li iba a descubrir en breve quién era en realidad, llamó al ascensor en lugar de bajar andando. Respiró hondo y se rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

De repente, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba esperando el ascensor y de que éste subía. Se reprochó su falta de atención, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la escalera, pero justo cuando estaba llegando, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y oyó su nombre.

-¡Sakura Kinomoto! ¡Espera un momento!

Giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente a Li varios segundos, paralizada por el horror. Abrió la pesada puerta que daba acceso a la escalera con intención de escapar, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la futilidad de hacer algo así. Syaoran la había visto perfectamente esa vez y, por la expresión de su cara, Sakura sabía que la había reconocido. No podía seguir evitándolo, ahora sabía quién era ella y no dejaría pasar aquello así como así. Sakura soltó la puerta y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, con la barbilla alzada en ademán desafiante.

-¿Querías verme?

El cubrió en dos zancadas la distancia que los separaba. Parecía tenso, tenía la piel de la cara tirante y los labios apretados.

-Saku -susurró, y sus ojos ámbar relampaguearon ferozmente.

-Sakura-lo corrigió ella, y se echó la trenza hacia la espalda-. Ahora me llamo Sakura.

Él alargó un brazo y la agarró por la cintura. Sus dedos le comprimían las costillas.

-Solías ser Saku en lugar de Sakura, y también Li en lugar de Kinomoto -siseó, y ella se estremeció, alarmada.

Conocía todos los tonos de voz de Li, su ronquera la hacía especial. Podía resultar amenazadora cuando estaba enfadado, áspera cuando quería remachar algo en televisión, o grave y seductora cuando hacía el amor. Un estremecimiento recorrió a Sakura al oír el tono que estaba empleando. Estaba de un humor peligroso y más valía estar alerta cuando Syaoran se enfadaba.

-Me parece que será mejor que me acompañes -murmuró. La agarró del codo y la arrastró hacia el ascensor-. Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar y no quiero hacerlo en el pasillo.

No la soltó mientras esperaban que el ascensor volviera a pararse en ese piso y un becario que pasaba por allí se quedó mirándolos hasta que desapareció por una puerta.

-Suéltame -murmuró ella.

-Ni soñarlo, señora Li -rehusó él sin alzar la voz.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en su piso, sonó una campana y las puertas se abrieron. Entraron y éstas se cerraron. Sakura estaba a solas con él en un espacio muy reducido. Él apretó el botón del piso de administración y el ascensor empezó a subir.

Sakura reunió todo su aplomo y le sonrió educadamente, decidida a ocultar el repentino miedo que le agarrotaba la boca del estómago.

-¿De qué tenemos que hablar? Al fin y al cabo, han pasado siete años.

Él también sonrió, pero su sonrisa no era de cortesía, era la sonrisa de un lobo.

-Entonces hablaremos de los viejos tiempos -dijo entre dientes.

-¿No puede esperar?

-No -respondió él sin alzar la voz-. Ahora tengo muchas preguntas y quiero respuestas.

-Tengo trabajo pendiente...

-Calla -ordenó, y ella obedeció.

El ascensor se detuvo con una sacudida y el estómago de Sakura sufrió otra. El modo de comportarse de Li la incomodaba y no quería estar a solas con él, y menos todavía pasar por el proceso inquisitorial al que sabía que iba a someterla.

El la sacó del ascensor y la llevó hacia su despacho. Su secretaria los vio entrar y sonrió, pero calló lo que había empezado a decir cuando Li pasó por delante de su mesa.

-No quiero interrupciones -anunció. Entró tras Sakura en su despacho y cerró la puerta con firmeza.

Sakura se quedó de pie a apenas unos centímetros de él y parpadeó mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a su presencia. Se había visto obligada a aceptar su ausencia cuando la había abandonado y ahora no era capaz de aceptar su presencia. Era un espejismo, un producto de su imaginación, demasiado viril y enérgico para ser real.

Pero él se quedó junto a la puerta, observándola con sus imperturbables ojos ámbar..., y era totalmente real. En vez de mirarlo a los ojos, Sakura dejó que sus ojos se pasearan por el cuerpo de Li y en seguida se fijó en lo bien que le sentaba la chaqueta marrón y lo impecablemente que le caían los pantalones. El pulso se le aceleró y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Syaoran ...-le tembló la voz y tuvo que aclararse la garganta-. ¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó él, y sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente-. Eres mi mujer y quiero saber qué está pasando aquí. Está claro que has estado evitándome. ¿Es que debo hacer como si no existieras, como parece que tú querías hacer conmigo? Perdona si he estado un poco lento, pero no esperaba verte y me ha pillado desprevenido. No pensaba fingir que no te conocía.

Ella suspiró aliviada.

-Ya, eso -dijo con un suspiro, sintiéndose débil ahora que sabía lo que quería Li-. Sí, la verdad es que estaba evitando que nos encontráramos. No sabía cómo te tomarías lo de que trabaje para ti y no quería arriesgarme a perder el trabajo.

-¿Le has contado a alguien que estamos casados? -rugió.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Todos me conocen como Sakura Kinomoto. Volví a adoptar mi apellido de soltera porque no quería aprovecharme del tuyo.

-Muy loable por su parte, señora Li -murmuró sarcásticamente, y fue hacia su mesa-. Siéntate, no voy a morderte.

Ella hizo lo que le indicaba, preparada para seguir respondiendo preguntas. Si fuera a despedirla, ya lo habría hecho; su puesto de trabajo parecía estar a salvo y eso la ayudó a relajarse.

Li no se sentó, sino que se apoyó en el borde de la mesa, cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos y los brazos, sobre el pecho.

Se quedó en silencio mientras sus ojos ámbar la examinaban de arriba abajo. Sakura se puso de nuevo en tensión. No sabía por qué pero se sentía amenazada, aunque él no se hubiera movido de su sitio. Aquel silencio acabó por resultarle irritarle.

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos? -preguntó con aspereza.

-Has cambiado, Saku…Sakura -se corrigió-. Un cambio drástico, y no me refiero únicamente al nombre. Te has dejado el pelo largo y has adelgazado mucho. Y, sobre todo, eres realmente buena en una profesión que yo habría jurado que nunca te interesaría. ¿Cómo te has convertido en periodista?

-Por casualidad -respondió con voz risueña-. Acababa de pasar por un puente justo cuando se hundió, y escribí una crónica y se la di al redactor jefe del periódico donde trabajaba. La publicaron y me ofreció trabajar de periodista. Hasta entonces era administrativa.

-Lo dices como si fuera de lo más normal que hayas llegado a ser una firma de una de las revistas de actualidad más punteras -se limitó a responder-. Supongo que te gusta tu trabajo, ¿no?

-¡Pues claro! -dijo, inclinándose con avidez hacia delante. Le brillaban los ojos y hablaba con entusiasmo-. ¡Me encanta! Antes no entendía por qué siempre tenías tantas ganas de que te mandaran a trabajar por ahí fuera, pero a mí también me ha mordido el mismo bicho. Se te mete en la sangre, te engancha, ¿a que sí? Me imagino que me he convertido en una adicta a las emociones fuertes; cuando paso demasiado tiempo en la redacción me quedo mustia.

-Tus ojos no han cambiado -murmuró casi para sí con la mirada clavada en el rostro de Sakura-. Siguen siendo enormes y verdes. ¿Por qué cambiaste de nombre? -preguntó bruscamente.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no quería aprovecharme de tu fama -explicó pacientemente-. Quería valerme por mí misma, para variar, y me di cuenta de que me encantaba. Es como lo de Saku-chan. En la universidad, Sakura se transformó en lo que soy.

-¿Universidad? -preguntó con ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-Sí, por fin he conseguido licenciarme -respondió riendo-. Cuando te marchaste, me apunté a muchos cursos: de redacción, de escritura creativa..., pero luego empecé de periodista y el trabajo me absorbía totalmente, así que he terminado a duras penas.

-¿Y te pusiste a régimen? Si has cambiado tantas cosas en tu vida, ¿por qué no la figura?

Sonaba casi como si estuviera resentido, y Sakura se quedó mirándolo con desconcierto. Imposible que le molestara que hubiera adelgazado, se dijo. Además, tampoco había adelgazado tanto...

-No, no me puse a régimen, fui adelgazando sin proponérmelo -respondió, y su tono reflejaba que no entendía bien el porqué de la pregunta-. Estaba tan ocupada que me saltaba muchas comidas, y todavía me sigue pasando.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué decidiste cambiar tan drásticamente?

Un repentino hormigueo le dijo a Sakura que esa conversación no era inocente, un ponerse al día desde los viejos tiempos, sino que Li la había conducido deliberadamente hasta ese punto. Él no podía saber la verdad, pero, en cualquier caso, a ella no le importaba contársela. Levantó la vista hacia él.

-Al marcharte me dijiste que te llamara cuando fuera lo bastante mujer para ti. Casi me muero, quería morirme. Luego decidí recuperarte, convertirme en la mujer que tú querías, y me apunté a mil cursos y aprendí un montón de cosas, entre otras, a arreglármelas sin ti. Eso es todo.

-Todo no -dijo él sarcásticamente-. El bribón de tu marido ha reaparecido y empieza otro capítulo, y que sea tu jefe lo vuelve todo más interesante. Veamos -musitó-, ¿la empresa tiene alguna normativa que prohíba contratar a familiares?

-Si la tiene -respondió ella-, te recuerdo que yo estaba aquí antes.

-Pero yo soy el jefe -le recordó él con una sonrisa-. No tienes de qué preocuparte, no tengo intención de despedirte. Eres demasiado buena para dejar que te pases a la competencia -se puso de pie y ella también se levantó-. Siéntate, no he terminado.

Sakura volvió a tomar asiento obedientemente y él rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en su silla. Tomó una carpeta mientras se recostaba en el respaldo.

Ella vio que era una ficha del departamento de personal y cayó en la cuenta de que debía ser la suya, pero no tenía ningún motivo para desear que Li no la leyera, así que lo miró mientras la hojeaba.

-Tengo curiosidad por ver la solicitud que enviaste -dijo-. Dices que nadie sabe que estamos casados, entonces ¿qué pusiste en el epígrafe de «estado civil»? -preguntó-. Ah, aquí está. Muy sincera. Admites que estás casada y el apellido de tu marido es... «Separada. Información confidencial».

-Te he dicho que no lo sabe nadie -replicó.

Él echó un vistazo a la solicitud y alzó bruscamente las cejas.

-¿«Pariente más cercano: Ninguno»? -leyó con voz enfadada-. ¿Y si te llega a pasar algo? Imagínate que mueres. Esas cosas pasan, lo sabes perfectamente. ¿Cómo iba a enterarme?

-No pensé que te importara, la verdad -se defendió ella-. En realidad, ni siquiera pensé en esa posibilidad, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que sí te interesaría. A lo mejor un día decides volver a casarte. Lo siento, no ha sido muy delicado por mi parte decir eso.

Una vena se hinchó en la sien izquierda de Syaoran y Sakura lo miró, fascinada. Eso significaba que estaba furioso, como muy bien recordaba, pero no lograba imaginar el motivo de su enfado. Después de todo, no se había muerto, así que no había de qué preocuparse.

Él cerró la carpeta y la dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa. Sus labios formaban una línea muy fina.

-¡Volver a casarme! -exclamó de repente-. ¿Por qué iba a hacer semejante tontería? ¡Con una vez es más que suficiente!

-Desde luego -ella corroboró aquella afirmación con toda sinceridad.

Li entrecerró los ojos y se obligó a dominar su genio.

-¿Es que no te gustaría volver a casarte?

-Un marido interferiría en mi trabajo -dijo, y meneó la cabeza-. No, prefiero vivir por mi cuenta.

-¿No tienes... eh... ningún amigo íntimo que proteste cuando te ausentas varios días, o varias semanas? -tanteó.

-Tengo muchos amigos, sí, pero la mayoría son de la profesión, así que entienden lo que es ir a cubrir una noticia -respondió con calma, sin decirle lo que él quería saber. No era de su incumbencia si tenía amantes y, de repente, le pareció importante para su orgullo que Syaoran no se enterara de que era el único hombre con el que se había acostado. Al fin y al cabo, él no vivía precisamente como un monje. La imponente Meiling Dao era la prueba fehaciente.

-He leído muchos artículos tuyos -comentó él, cambiando de táctica-. Has estado en algunos sitos «especiales», como Líbano, Afganistán, Sudáfrica...

¿A tus «amigos» no les importa que te puedan herir?

-Como ya te he dicho, son del gremio. Cualquiera puede volver a casa cadáver -respondió con crudeza-. Para ti era igual y seguías yendo. ¿Por qué lo has dejado? Creo que podías elegir tú mismo tus reportajes, y se dice que te ofrecieron un trabajo muy remunerado...

-Tal vez sea señal de que me estoy haciendo viejo, pero me he cansado de estar siempre de un lado a otro -dijo bruscamente-. Y empezaba a aburrirme, quería un cambio. Tenía un dinero para invertir, rentas de otras inversiones que he ido haciendo en estos años, y cuando sacaron a la venta la revista, decidí que había llegado la hora y la compré. Todavía tengo que hacer cuatro reportajes para la televisión el año que viene, y eso siempre resulta interesante. Tendré tiempo de documentarme mejor sobre cada tema.

Sakura no parecía convencida.

-Pues yo preferiría andar de enviada especial por algún rincón del mundo.

El comenzó a decir algo pero el teléfono de su mesa empezó a sonar.

Con repentina irritación, levantó el auricular, apretó el botón del interfono y habló con brusquedad.

-¡He dicho que no quiero interrupciones!

Simultáneamente la puerta se abrió y una voz dijo:

-Pero yo sé que no me consideras una interrupción, cariño. Si estás echando un rapapolvo a uno de tus pobres periodistas, estoy segura de que ya has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir.

Sakura giró la cabeza y miró asombrada a Meiling Dao, la cual, con un vestido negro ceñido que resaltaba la perfección de sus curvas, estaba que quitaba el hipo. La modelo era la imagen misma de la mujer con aplomo y miraba a Li como esperando que la recibiera con los brazos abiertos.

Éste habló por fin.

Ya veo cuál era su problema, señorita Akizuki -dijo, y volvió a dejar el auricular en su sitio. A Meiling le habló en el mismo tono terminante-. Espero que sea importante, Mei, porque en este momento tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

«Porque me acabo de encontrar con mi mujer», completó Sakura para sus adentros, y sonrió involuntariamente mientras se levantaba.

-¿Hemos terminado, señor Li?

El parecía frustrado y de mal humor.

-Seguiremos hablando después -respondió con brusquedad, y ella entendió que podía marcharse. Salió con una sonrisa triunfante que intrigó visiblemente a Meiling y seguía sonriendo cuando pasó por delante de la secretaria de Li.

Lo primero que debía hacer era tranquilizar a Clow, de modo que hizo una parada en el despacho de éste camino de su cubículo.

-Lo sabe -dijo prosaicamente asomando la cabeza por la puerta-. Todo bien, no me va a despedir.

Clow se pasó los dedos por el pelo y se despeinó las greñas grises.

-Me has hecho envejecer diez años, preciosa -suspiró-. Me alegro de que por fin se haya enterado, me quitas un peso de encima. ¿Lo vais a decir por ahí?

-No creo -respondió-. No me ha dicho nada a ese respecto. Meiling está ahora en su despacho, no creo que quiera que alguien estropee esa relación.

-Qué esposa tan maravillosamente comprensiva eres -se burló, y ella le sacó la lengua.

Con toda la tensión por la que acababa de pasar, Sakura afrontó con renovados bríos el artículo que estaba escribiendo y lo terminó esa misma tarde. Yukito pasó de nuevo por su mesa, esa vez para decirle que se marchaba por la noche a Wakayama.

-¿Quieres venir a despedirme? -propuso, y ella aceptó encantada.

Algunas veces era agradable ver una cara conocida entre la gente cuando uno tenía que emprender viaje de noche, cuando la mayoría de la gente estaba tranquilamente en su casa viendo la televisión, así que no le pareció nada raro que le pidiera aquello. Hasta que no estuvieron de camino al aeropuerto no cayó en la cuenta de que últimamente él buscaba a menudo su compañía. Le gustaba Tsukishiro, era un amigo leal, pero sabía que, por su parte, las cosas nunca irían más lejos.

-Sin que salga de aquí, ¿por qué últimamente me invitas a almorzar, a despedirte? ¿Hay algo qué deba saber?

-Te estoy utilizando -admitió él con toda franqueza Eres muy buena compañía y no esperas nada de mí más que amistad. Y mi ego agradece tener al lado una mujer tan atractiva como tú.

Ella no tuvo más remedio que echarse a reír. En su opinión, las mujeres atractivas no eran como ella, pequeños bólidos con más energía que nociones de cómo vestir a la moda. Pero no dejaba de ser agradable al oído que un hombre le dijera aquello.

-Gracias -dijo alegremente-, pero todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Él alzó las cejas,

-Hay una mujer. ¿Qué más podía ser?

-¿La conozco?

-No, no es del gremio. Vive en mi edificio y es del estilo hogareño. Quiere un marido que trabaje de nueve a cinco, que esté en casa todas las noches y el fin de semana se encargue del jardín. Y yo no me veo viviendo esa vida. Estamos empatados. Ninguno de los dos quiere dar su brazo a torcer.

-¿Y que vas a hacer?

-Esperar. Tengo mucha paciencia. O acepta lo que hay o nada, así de sencillo.

-¿Y por qué tiene que ceder ella todo y tú nada? –inquirió Sakura, indignada, asombrada de que incluso Yukito, que parecía tan razonable, esperara que fuera la mujer la que se amoldara a su vida.

-Porque yo sé muy bien que no puedo –se burló, y sonrió un poco-. Conozco mis limitaciones, Saku. Sólo espero que ella sea más fuerte que yo y pueda adaptarse.

Luego cambió de tema y Sakura comprendió que eso era todo lo que estaba dispuesto a contar. El resto del tiempo estuvieron charlando de asuntos profesionales y ella se quedó hasta que llamaron a su vuelo, pues notaba que Yukito se sentía vulnerable.

* * *

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, que cada día se vuelve más interesante, también debo agradecer los reviews que me animan mucho a seguir publicando. Bueno les dejo un adelanto:

_-Olvídate de lo que ha pasado. No significa nada -respondió con rotundidad. _

_-Pues yo creo que sí. Significa que he recuperado a mi mujer. Quiero que vuelvas conmigo, Sakura -dijo con voz dulce. _

_El asombro la obligó a girarse hacia él. Se quedó mirándolo con ojos llenos de incredulidad. _

_-¡Me estás tomando el pelo! -lo acusó. Le temblaba la voz-. ¡No puede ser!_


	5. Eres mía

Capítulo cinco

Eres mía.

_De cualquier forma los celos son en realidad una consecuencia del amor: os guste o no, existen. _

Eran más de las diez cuando llegó a su apartamento. Se dio una ducha rápida y se preparó para acostarse. Justo cuando estaba apagando la luz, sonó el teléfono y la encendió de nuevo para descolgar.

-¿Sakura? ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido? –preguntó Li con impaciencia y, como siempre, su voz ronca hizo que Sakura se estremeciera.

-En el aeropuerto –respondió mecánicamente, sin darse cuenta.

-¿Has ido a buscar a alguien? –quiso saber, y su voz era más afilada.

-No, a despedir a alguien –había recobrado el aplomo y se apresuró a preguntar-: ¿Para qué llamas?

-Esta tarde te marchaste antes de que arregláramos las cosas.

Desconcertada, repitió:

-¿"Arregláramos"? ¿Qué es lo que hay que arreglar?

-Lo de nuestro matrimonio, por ejemplo –respondió con sarcasmo.

Ella comprendió de repente e intentó tranquilizarlo: le facilitaría las cosas, no pondría ningún impedimento.

-Seguro que no tendremos ningún problema para que nos concedan el divorcio, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que llevamos separados. Y me parece buena idea que nos divorciemos, deberíamos haberlo hecho antes. Siete años es mucho tiempo. Está claro que no queda nada entre nosotros, aparte de la atadura administrativa.

-Hablas demasiado -señaló él. Su voz era áspera, se estaba enfadando.

Confundida, Sakura se quedó callada. ¿Qué había dicho para que se enfadara? ¿Por qué sacaba el tema si luego no quería hablar de eso?

-No quiero el divorcio -dijo Li al cabo de un momento-. Me ha resultado muy útil eso de tener una mujercita en alguna parte.

Ella se rió y se sentó en la cama. Acomodó la almohada sobre el cabecero y recostó la espalda.

-Entiendo que puede resultar útil -se atrevió a tomarle el pelo-. Así puedes mantener a raya a las que andan buscando marido, ¿no? De todos modos, hemos llegado al punto en que seguir casados es una estupidez. ¿Quieres que presente yo la demanda o prefieres hacerlo tú?

-¿Te estás haciendo la tonta a propósito? -rugió-. ¡Te he dicho que no quiero divorciarme!

Sakura volvió a quedarse callada, asombrada por su insistencia.

-Pero... ¡Syaoran! -protestó finalmente con incredulidad-. ¿Y se puede saber por qué no?

-Ya te lo he dicho -contesta, como si fuera obvio-. Me resulta útil estar casado.

-¡Siempre puedes decir que lo estás!

-¿Y por qué iba a molestarme en mentir? Todo se acaba sabiendo, además. No, gracias por tu oferta, pero me parece que me quedo contigo, independientemente de que tú tengas sustituto.

De repente, Sakura se enfadó. ¿Por qué la llamaba si no quería el divorcio, y quién era él para hacer comentarios sarcásticos sobre un «sustituto».

-¡Te estás poniendo odioso! -le reprochó-. ¿Cuál es el problema, Syaoran? ¿Es que Meiling se está poniendo pesada? ¿Te hace falta refugiarte tras una esposa? Pues puedes ir a refugiarte detrás de otra, porque no me hace falta tu acuerdo para que me den el divorcio. ¡Me abandonaste y no he sabido nada de ti durante siete años, cualquier juez me concederá el divorcio!

-¿Eso crees? -la retó él, y se rió sonoramente- Inténtalo. Tengo amigos en todas partes y divorciarte de mí puede resultar más difícil de lo que crees. Será mejor que tengas mucho dinero y mucho tiempo disponible, y un trabajo más seguro. Estás en una posición vulnerable, ¿sabes? No puedes arriesgarte a que tu jefe se enfade contigo...

-¡Mi jefe puede irse al infierno! -gritó, furiosa, y colgó de golpe el auricular. El teléfono volvió a sonar inmediatamente después. Ella lo miró un momento y, como seguía con su irritante timbre, se agachó y lo desenchufó, algo que raramente hacía, pues temía que Clow tuviera que localizarla por alguna emergencia.

Luego apagó la luz de la mesilla y dio un par de puñetazos a la almohada para lograr que adoptara la forma exacta, aunque la posibilidad de conciliar el sueño era remota. Tumbada en la oscuridad, bufaba de cólera, y deseaba poder desahogarse en la cara de Li. ¿Por qué la llamaba si no quería hablar del divorcio? Si quería utilizarla para mantener a Meiling a distancia, que usara a otra. Según ella, Meiling era exactamente su tipo, una persona sofisticada y con aplomo a la que seguramente no le importaría que su marido estuviera más interesado en su trabajo que en ella.

Entonces, de pronto, se encendió una luz en su cerebro. Ya sabía por qué Li se oponía tajantemente al divorcio y por qué le había hecho esas preguntas tan indiscretas sobre sus «amigos». Si algo había aprendido acerca de Syaoran en el año que habían estado casados era que se trataba de un hombre posesivo. No quería desprenderse de nada de lo que le pertenecía, y eso incluía a su mujer. Estaba claro que no le importaba estar separado de ella y a miles de kilómetros, que no se hubieran visto durante años y años. Su actitud era la de un marido: su mujer sería siempre su mujer. Aunque ya no estuviera interesado en ella, era demasiado obstinado para dejarla libre si pensaba que otro podía querer casarse con ella. No se daba cuenta de que ella opinaba igual que él: con una vez había tenido bastante.

Reconoció ante sí misma que nunca querría a nadie como había querido a Li, y a pesar de haberse recobrado del daño emocional que él le había infligido, no creía que fuera capaz de volver a amar con tanta pasión, con tanta entrega. Y tampoco estaba dispuesta a conformarse con una relación tibia y cómoda después de saber lo que era el amor.

Por supuesto, no habría modo de convencerlo de que la razón de que quisiera divorciarse no era casarse con otro. Nunca entendería que necesitaba sentirse libre. Los años pasados, en tanto se había convertido en una figura lejana, no le había importado, pero ahora que iba a tenerlo dando vueltas a su alrededor, sentía que se asfixiaba. La personalidad de Syaoran era demasiado posesiva, demasiado dominante, y si él creía que conservaba algún tipo de derecho legal sobre ella, no dudaría en usarlo.

Por primera vez, Sakura consideró seriamente la posibilidad de cambiar de trabajo. Le gustaba su revista, Tsukimine, pero había otras. Y si Li empezaba a amenazarla con despedirla si intentaba obtener el divorcio, lo mejor que podía hacer era frustrar sus planes antes de que él pudiera llevarlos a cabo.

Sakura miraba una y otra vez su teclado, intentando que las palabras formaran una frase razonable, pero tenía la mente en blanco. Siempre había sido muy entusiasta a la hora de trabajar, las palabras le salían de manera natural, las frases fluían sin esfuerzo, así que ese bloqueo estaba acabando con sus nervios. Nunca antes le había sucedido nada parecido y se sentía perdida. ¿Cómo iba a escribir sobre algo que la motivaba tan poco? Y es que era un artículo mortalmente aburrido.

Takashi acababa de volver del despacho de Reed.

-Me mandan a Taipéi -anunció mientras despejaba su mesa.

Sakura hizo girar su silla para mirarlo.

-¿Algo interesante?

-Una reunión de la Unión Taiwanesa que tiene visos de fracasar. Te veré a la vuelta.

-Sí, de acuerdo -dijo Sakura, e intentó sonreír.

Yamazaki se detuvo junto a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Ocurre algo, Saku? Desde hace dos semanas estás rara. ¿Has ido al médico?

-No es nada -aseguró ella, y Yamazaki se marchó.

Cuando se quedó de nuevo sola, se giro hacia el teclado y frunció el ceño. No había ido al médico, no había nada que curara el aburrimiento. ¿Por qué no le asignaban ninguna misión? Clow sabía que su trabajo era mejor como reportera que como redactora de noticias, pero desde que había vuelto de Osaka, de eso hacía ya tres semanas, no la habían mandado a cubrir ninguna noticia, ni siquiera una pequeña. En cambió, no paraban de «sugerirle» que escribiera artículos que cualquiera podía escribir. Hacía lo que podía, pero se había chocado con un muro de piedra y, de repente, estaba enfadada. Si Clow no pensaba volver a asignarle un reportaje, quería saber la razón.

Se levantó con mucha resolución y subió a ver a Clow. Éste no se encontraba en su despacho, así que se sentó a esperarlo, y mientras lo hacía su enfado se atemperó, pero estaba decidida a obtener algunas respuestas. La tenacidad que la hacía seguir adelante cuando perseguía una historia la impulsaba también a mantenerse firme en su decisión de llegar al fondo de aquel asunto y averiguar por qué Clow la relegaba. Su relación laboral siempre había sido buena, de respeto y afecto, y de pronto parecía como si Clow no confiara en su capacidad como reportera.

Estuvo esperando cuarenta minutos hasta que Clow volvió, y cuando abrió la puerta y la vio allí sentada, una expresión de preocupación y consternación cruzó por su cara antes de que le diera tiempo a ahuyentarla.

-Hola, preciosa, ¿cómo va ese artículo? -le dijo a modo de saludo.

-No va. No puedo escribir nada.

Él suspiró ante la franqueza de su respuesta y se sentó a su mesa. Jugueteó un poco con el lápiz antes de hablar.

-Esas cosas nos pasan a todos de vez en cuando. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Algo en concreto?

-Es aburrido -espetó ella, y Clow pestañeó-. No sé por qué me adjudicas a mí todos los borradores, así que cuéntame ¿por qué? Soy una buena reportera, pero no me dejas demostrarlo. ¿Es que quieres que dimita?, ¿acaso Li ha decidido que no quiere que su mujer trabaje para él pero no quieres despedirme porque quedaría feo?

Clow se echó hacia atrás el pelo con los dedos y suspiró. Tenía la cara en tensión.

-Me pones en un compromiso -murmuró-. ¿Por qué no dejas pasar un poco de tiempo para que las cosas se tranquilicen?

-¡No! -estalló ella. Luego se calmó-. Lo siento, creo que sé que no es culpa tuya. Siempre me has dado los reportajes que te parecía que podía sacar adelante. Es Li, ¿verdad?

-Te ha sacado de la lista de reporteros internacionales -reveló Clow.

Aunque Sakura se esperaba algo parecido, oír en voz alta las palabras que confirmaban sus sospechas fue un golpe más duro de lo que había previsto. Se puso pálida y se estremeció visiblemente. ¡Fuera de la lista de reporteros internacionales! Era un golpe mortal. Toda la pasión que había sentido por Li la había transferido después a su trabajo y, con los años, se había dado cuenta de cómo un trabajo satisfactorio enriquecía su vida. No dudaba que un psicólogo le diría que su trabajo era un mero sustituto de lo que realmente quería, un hombre, y tal vez hubiera sido así en un principio. Pero ella ya no era la misma persona de siete años atrás, era madura, independiente, adulta, y se sentía igual que un músico al que acabaran de seccionarle las manos, como si le hubieran arruinado la vida.

El espanto le dejó la garganta seca.

-¿Por qué? -murmuró.

-No lo sé -respondió Clow-. Mira, cielo, todo lo que sé es que te ha sacado de la lista de reportajes internacionales. Sigues estando en la lista de nacionales, y ha habido varios asuntos dentro de Japón, pero no te he mandado porque eran temas fáciles, que cualquiera podía cubrir, y quería que estuvieras disponible por si surgía algo importante. Tal vez me he equivocado. Intentaba hacer lo mejor para la revista, pero se que te sienta fatal lo de quedarte en la redacción demasiado tiempo. Si surge algo, independientemente de lo que sea, ¿quieres que te lo asigne a ti? Sólo tienes que decirlo.

-No importa -respondió con fatiga, y él arrugó el ceño. No esperaba una actitud derrotista de Sakura. Pero cuando ésta levantó la vista, sus ojos brillaban con enfado-. Pensándolo bien, sí. Lo que sea, cualquier cosa. Si quieres enviarme seis meses seguidos a alguna parte, también estoy dispuesta. La única manera de que no acabe matando a Li es que no me cruce en su camino. ¿Se supone que es un secreto lo de que ya no estoy en la lista de reportajes internacionales?

No creo -respondió Clow-. No te lo había dicho porque pensaba que podría encontrarte otras cosas que te gustaran, pero no ha salido nada. ¿Por qué?

-Porque voy a preguntarle eso mismo a Li -dijo, y esbozó una sonrisa felina al pensar en plantarle cara al arrogante de su marido.

Clow se echó hacia atrás y estudió la cara repentinamente enardecida con la idea de enfrentarse a Li. Por un momento, se había sentido preocupado por ella, temía que hubiera perdido su desbordante energía, pero no, allí estaba. Sonrió. Sakura se crecía con las dificultades, por eso era tan buena reportera.

-Haz lo que puedas -dijo bruscamente-. Necesito poder contar contigo.

Nakuru Akizuki, la secretaria de Li, sonrió a Sakura cuando ésta entró. Nakuru había sido también la secretaria del anterior editor y conocía a todos los empleados; prueba de su discreción era que no había circulado ningún rumor sobre la conversación que Li y Sakura habían mantenido a puerta cerrada quince días antes. Sakura se lo agradecía, no quería que empezaran a circular rumores en torno a ellos, porque a Li podía ocurrírsele despedirla para desmentirlos.

-Hola, Sakura -saludó Nakuru-. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo o quieres ver al jefe?

-El jefe, si es posible -respondió.

-En seguida te recibirá -informó Nakuru-, pero a las doce va a salir a almorzar con la señorita Dao, así que no podrá concederte mucho tiempo.

-No es largo -prometió Sakura-. Nakuru pulsó el interfono y Sakur oyó cómo explicaba a Li quién quería verlo. Al cabo de unos segundos sonrió de nuevo.

-Pasa, te recibirá ahora mismo. ¡Y últimamente está de muy buen humor!

Sakura tuvo que reírse.

-Gracias por la información, pero no voy a pedir un aumento de sueldo.

Entró en el despacho de Li y cerró la puerta tras ella. Quería estar segura de que nadie podría oír siquiera un fragmento de la conversación que iban a mantener. Syaoran estaba de pie junto a la enorme cristalera de la ventana, contemplando las riadas de gente que pasaba por la calle. Se había quitado la chaqueta y remangado la camisa, dejando al descubierto unos antebrazos musculosos. Cuando se giró, Sakura vio que también se había deshecho de la corbata; más parecía un reportero que un editor, y emanaba un aire masculino que ningún otro hombre podía igualar.

-Hola, preciosa -saludó arrastrando las palabras. Su voz aterciopelada tenía un tono íntimo que contribuyó a acelerarle el pulso a Sakura-. Has tardado bastante en subir a verme. Estaba empezando a pensar que te habías rendido.

¿Qué quería decir?, se preguntó Sakura. ¿Es que Clow lo había llamado para advertirle de su visita? Imposible. Acababa de dejarlo en su despacho y, además, él quería poder volver a disponer de ella para los internacionales. Por las venas de Clow corría tinta, no sangre.

-No entiendo -se limitó a decir-. ¿Qué quieres decir con lo de que he tardado en venir a verte?

-Que te ha costado darte cuenta de que te había dejado en tierra -respondió, y sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella.

Antes de que Sakura tuviera oportunidad de alejarse, él se plantó delante de ella y sus manos cálidas la tomaron por los codos. Ella tembló cuando la tocó. Intentó apartarse, pero él no la soltó.

-Iba a decírtelo la noche que te llamé por teléfono, pero me colgaste -continuó explicando, sin dejar de sonreír-. Así que esperaba que subieras a verme.

Sakura estaba dotada de unos sentidos muy receptivos, y en ese momento deseó que no lo fueran tanto, porque incluso podía distinguir el cálido olor masculino de su piel por debajo del de la loción de afeitado. Estaba lo bastante cerca de ella como para fijarse en que, tantos años después, seguía sin usar camiseta, ya que el vello rizado que cubría su pecho se transparentaba por debajo de la tela de la camisa. Apartó la vista de su pecho y la levantó hacia la cara perfectamente afeitada, los labios, relajados y sonrientes, y aún más arriba, hasta la mirada directa de sus ojos ámbares.

Reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y se obligó a no prestar atención al físico de Li.

-¿Por qué? Sabes cuánto me gustan los reportajes internacionales, ¿por qué me los quitas? -casi susurró la pregunta.

-Porque la noticia no me interesa hasta ese punto -contestó lacónicamente.

Ella lo miró desconcertada. Él le soltó los codos pero deslizó las manos hacia arriba por sus brazos, y la arrastró con él hasta la mesa. Se sentó en el borde y la atrajo hacia sí hasta que Sakura estuvo situada entre sus piernas. En aquella posición, sus cabezas se hallaban casi al mismo nivel y los ojos ámbar de Li la hipnotizaron y la disuadieron de protestar por la intimidad de aquella postura.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -alcanzó a decir ella con el mismo hilo de voz. Los dedos de Li acariciaban la piel desnuda de sus brazos y empezó a temblar de manera involuntaria.

-Que no podía soportar la idea de tener que mandarte a lugares potencialmente peligrosos -explicó tranquilamente-. Sudamérica, África, Oriente Próximo son bombas de relojería y no quería exponerme a que estuvieras en alguno de esos sitios cuando exploten. Europa..., incluso en Europa hay secuestros, grupos terroristas, bombas en aeropuertos y en las calles. Por mi propia tranquilidad, te he retirado de internacionales, a pesar de que Reed casi tuvo un infarto cuando se lo dije. Cree que eres de los mejores, preciosa. Le retorcería el cuello cuando pienso a los sitios a donde te ha mandado.

-Clow es un profesional -afirmó Sakura ásperamente-. Y yo también. No soy una chica indefensa, Li. He llevado armas y he hecho cursos de defensa personal.

Sé cuidar de mí misma. Si me quedo aquí, me volveré loca. ¡Me siento como si me hubieran sacado a pastar!

El se rió y le agarró la trenza que le colgaba por la espalda, se la pasó por encima del hombro y se la colocó sobre el pecho. Empezó a juguetear con ella, acariciando los prietos nudos y las comisuras de su boca se curvaron hacia arriba.

-Menuda melena -murmuró-. Me encantaría verla libre de esta trenza, extendida sobre la almohada mientras hacemos el amor.

Sakura se quedó helada y sus mejillas palidecieron. No se esperaba aquello. Levantó unos asombrados ojos hacia él y vio que tenía las pupilas dilatadas de deseo; entonces Li tiró de ella y Sakura se encontró reclinada sobre su pecho. La retenía allí con la fuerza de sus piernas y de sus brazos, que deslizó alrededor de ella.

Jadeó al sentir el contacto del cuerpo duro y cálido de Li y, como siempre ocurría, sus sentidos empezaron a vibrar en cuanto la tocó. Tratando de dominarse, volvió la cara hacia él para pedirle que la soltara, pero Li aprovechó la oportunidad para amoldarla aún más a la curva de su cuerpo e inclinó la cabeza. Su boca era cálida, poderosa, absorbente y ella empezó a forcejear, intentando escapar tanto de él como de sus propios sentidos. Reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y consiguió resistirse al asalto de la lengua de Li manteniendo los dientes firmemente unidos. Tras un momento, él alzó la cabeza. Su respiración era agitada y sus ojos, ávidos.

-Abre la boca -ordenó con aspereza-. Sabes que quiero besarte. Déjame tocar de nuevo tu lengua con la mía.

Volvió a inclinar la cabeza y esa vez la fuerza de voluntad de Sakura no respondió como ella hubiera querido. Sus sentidos se desbordaron de placer cuando los labios de Syaoran se posaron sobre los suyos y, cuando la lengua de él le pidió paso, ella separó los dientes y dejó que él tomara posesión del interior de su boca. Él gimió y la estrechó más fuerte; ella deslizó las manos por sus brazos y hombros hasta rodearle el cuello. Su cuerpo delgado temblaba y, de modo completamente involuntario, se arqueó contra él, jadeando de deseo cuando notó lo excitado que estaba Li.

Siempre había sido así. Desde el primer beso que compartieron hasta la última vez que hicieron el amor, la respuesta física de ambos ante la proximidad del otro era poderosa e inmediata. No había querido otro amante porque sabía instintivamente que ningún hombre la excitaría tanto como Syaoran; incluso en ese instante, a pesar de todas las buenas razones que tenía para que su cuerpo no respondiera del modo que lo estaba haciendo. Al cabo de unos momentos, dejó de protestar. Se sentía ferozmente viva y, al mismo tiempo, como si se estuviera ahogando; se pegaba a él como si sus sentidos estuvieran colmados por las incontables señales de placer que emitían sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Cuando él separó su boca de la de ella, Sakura estaba tan débil y temblorosa que tenía que apoyarse en él para no caerse. En los ojos de Li había un brillo triunfante mientras con un brazo le rodeaba la cintura y con la mano que le quedaba libre la obligaba a levantar la barbilla y esparcía una lluvia de besos leves sobre su cara y sus labios.

-Mmm -dijo con un profundo gemido-, esto sigue siendo igual que siempre. Pura dinamita.

Esas palabras ayudaron a poner algo de cordura en la mente enfebrecida de Sakura, y ésta trató de apartarse un poco. Efectivamente, aquello seguía siendo dinamita, ¡y casi le había estallado en plena cara! Sería una tonta si dejaba que Li utilizara la atracción física que había entre ambos para hacerle olvidar la razón que la había llevado hasta allí arriba.

-Ya está bien, Syaoran -protestó mientas apartaba la cara-. Suéltame. He subido a verte para hablar de...

-Ya hemos hablado -la interrumpió ásperamente, su voz era aún más profunda y ronca, señal de que no tenía intención de detenerse-. Ahora preferiría hacer el amor. Hace mucho, pero no tanto como para que haya olvidado cómo eran las cosas entre nosotros.

-Pues a mí sí se me ha olvidado -mintió ella, y volvió a esquivar un beso-. ¡Deja de hacer el idiota! Me tomo muy en serio mi trabajo y no quiero que me dejes en tierra porque opinas que una mujer no puede defenderse en una crisis.

Él dejó de intentar besarla y la miró con impaciencia.

-Está bien, hablaremos de tu trabajo y, luego, zanjaremos el tema. Yo no digo que una mujer no sepa cuidar de sí misma, digo que no quiero que «tú» te veas envuelta en una situación de peligro, porque creo que no podría soportarlo.

-¿Y por qué iba a importarte tanto? -preguntó Sakura, sorprendida-. No es que mi bienestar te haya preocupado mucho hasta ahora, así que no me fastidies mi trabajo haciéndote ahora el protector.

De pronto él la soltó y ella se alejó unos centímetros. Agradecía la distancia, necesitaba concentrarse para poder vérselas con Li, y la cercanía nublaba su mente con impulsos eróticos.

-Es una decisión irrevocable –anunció concisamente-. Te he sacado para siempre de los reportajes internacionales.

Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente y notó que su estómago se contraía. ¿«Para siempre»? ¡Seria más fácil para ella dejar de comer que renunciar a las emociones que le proporcionaba su trabajo! Ni aunque lo hubiera planeado durante años podría haber encontrado Li una cosa capaz de herirla más.

-¿Tanto me odias? -murmuró. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron hasta volverse casi negros de pesar-. ¿Qué te he hecho para que me trates así?

-Pues claro que no te odio -aseguró él con impaciencia, acariciándole la cabeza con una mano-. Lo que intento es protegerte. Eres mi mujer y no quiero que te pase nada.

-¡Tonterías! -gritó. Tenía los puños apretados-. ¡Que me cortes las alas es peor que cualquier cosa que pueda sucederme durante una misión! El trabajo en la redacción me roba la vida. Me vuelvo loca cuando paso horas y horas delante del teclado sin que se me ocurra nada para escribir. ¡Y no me vengas con que soy tu mujer! Nuestra relación consistía sólo en acostarnos entre viaje y viaje; luego tú te fuiste por tu lado y yo por el mío, y ahora soy mucho más feliz de lo que llegué a ser nunca contigo.

Se calló para tomar aire. Temblaba e intentaba controlar las ganas de romper algo, de darle un puñetazo. Aunque tenía su genio, nunca llegaba a esos extremos. Se dio cuenta de que la frustración que sentía había podido con sus nervios.

-Te guste o no, eres mi mujer y vas a seguir siéndolo -afirmó con frialdad. Las palabras eran como piedras que cayeron sobre la cabeza de Sakura-. Y no quiero que mi mujer ande por ahí.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué simplemente no me pegas un tiro? -preguntó, furiosa, levantando la voz-. Sería más piadoso que dejar que me muera de aburrimiento. Maldito seas, Syaoran. Además, ni siquiera sé por qué te casaste conmigo -concluyó con honda frustración.

-Me casé contigo porque me dabas pena -la informó sin rodeos. Ella se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta y, luego, con expresión ofendida.

-Que... ¿que te daba pena? -gritó, y pensó que iba a estallar de rabia. ¡No podía haberle dicho nada más humillante!

-Parecías tan sola, tan desvalida... -explicó él con calma, como si cada palabra que añadía no fuera una nueva ofensa-, y tan necesitada de cariño, de caricias... Así que pensé: ¿por qué no? Tenía veintitrés años, era hora de ir pensando en casarme. Y, además, había un incentivo.

-Claro -le espetó. Fue hasta la ventana y se puso a mirar la calle, cualquier cosa con tal de no ver la expresión burlona de Li-. ¡Te blinda contra todas las amiguitas que te persiguen! -estuvo tentada de darle un puñetazo en la boca, pero sabía que Syaoran buscaría venganza, que no la dejaría irse.

El sonrió al verla enfadada y fue hasta ella. Estaba tan cerca que Sakura notaba su aliento en la sien.

-No, preciosa. El incentivo era cómo te excitabas cuando te tocaba. Parecías tan sosita..., una gordita cariñosa, pero en la cama te convertías en una pantera. El contraste era fascinante.

-¡Ya veo cómo te habrás reído a mi costa! -le espetó. Tenía la cara congestionada por la humillación que sentía.

-No, no, de eso nada -replicó, y su voz se volvió susurrante y melosa-. El sexo entre nosotros era demasiado bueno. Ninguna mujer ha podido igualarte desde entonces. Has cambiado en todo, pero no en la forma en que reaccionas cuando te toco.

Eso hirió el orgullo de Sakura.

-Olvídate de lo que ha pasado. No significa nada -respondió con rotundidad.

-Pues yo creo que sí. Significa que he recuperado a mi mujer. Quiero que vuelvas conmigo, Sakura -dijo con voz dulce.

El asombro la obligó a girarse hacia él. Se quedó mirándolo con ojos llenos de incredulidad.

-¡Me estás tomando el pelo! -lo acusó. Le temblaba la voz-. ¡No puede ser!

-¿Y por qué no? -murmuró él. La abrazó e inclinó la cabeza sobre su pelo-. Nunca quise que te alejaras de mí -continuó con voz cada vez más seductora.

Sakura era consciente de que él estaba usando deliberadamente el poder erótico de su voz para desarmarla, pero reconocer las armas que usaba el adversario no le daba automáticamente la fuerza para resistirse a ellas. Tembló e intentó apartarse, pero él la retuvo.

-Pensaba que reflexionarías y me llamarías.

-Estaba harto de tus reproches y quería darte una lección -dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba su cara de asombro-. Pero tú no me llamaste y, bueno, yo tenía que enfocarme en mi carrera... y fue pasando el tiempo. Siete años es mucho tiempo, pero los dos hemos madurado y yo pienso aprovecharme de la atracción que todavía nos une.

-¡No seas bobo! -dijo. Meneó la cabeza para negar la asunción implícita de que ella no tenía elección, de que dejaría que la dominara. ¡Li tenía que aprender muchas cosas sobre ella!-. No funcionaría, Syaoran. Nos hemos convertido en dos personas distintas. Yo ya no me conformo con quedarme en casita. Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer que tal vez nunca llegue a hacerlas todas. Necesito movimiento.

-Yo voy a tener que viajar bastante con los documentales que me he comprometido a hacer. Podrías dejar el trabajo y venir conmigo -señaló, y ella retrocedió ante sus palabras igual que si le hubieran puesto delante una serpiente.

-¿Dejar mi trabajo? -repitió, espantada-. ¿Estás loco? ¡No quiero pasar el resto de mis días corriendo detrás de ti! Esto no es sólo un trabajo, es mi vocación. Si tanto deseas que estemos juntos, deja tú tu trabajo -su boca formaba una delgada línea y lo miró con aire desafiante.

-Yo gano más que tú -replicó con voz cansina-. Sería una estupidez. Además, la revista es mía.

-La sola idea de que vivamos juntos es una estupidez -le espetó-. ¿Por qué no te conformas con un divorcio de común acuerdo? No tienes que preocuparte, no te pediré que me pases pensión, me gusta ser independiente.

-No -la interrumpió él. Empezaba a ponerse de mal genio y tenía la mandíbula tensa-. Nada de divorcio, bajo ningún concepto.

-Muy bien, a lo mejor puedes ponerme difícil lo del divorcio -admitió ella-. Pero no estoy obligada a vivir contigo ni a trabajar para ti. Hay más revistas, periódicos y agencias de prensa, y soy buena periodista. No te necesito a ti ni a tu revista.

-¿Eso crees? Como ya te he dicho, tengo muchos amigos y si me empeño en que no te contraten, no lo harán, créeme. Tal vez encuentres trabajo de camarera o de taxista, pero eso es todo, e incluso eso podría evitarlo si quisiera -entrecerró los ojos y una sonrisa surgió en su rostro moreno-. Y entre tanto, sigues siendo mi mujer y como tal pienso tratarte.

La estaba amenazando y ella contuvo la respiración. Todas las alarmas empezaron a sonar cuando se dio cuenta de que Li tenía intención de ejercer los derechos maritales.

-Conseguiré una orden judicial de alejamiento -le espetó, demasiado enfadada para echarse atrás, aunque sabía que, si se empeñaba, Syaoran iría todo lo lejos que fuera necesario para conseguir lo que quería.

-Si llamo a determinadas puertas, tal vez no te concedan esa orden -se burló. Disfrutaba del poder que tenía sobre ella-. Y dentro de un tiempo, tal vez decidas que te gusta tenerme cerca, como hace un momento. Si recuerdo bien, ésa era tu queja permanente, que nunca estaba en casa. ¿Qué tal si volvemos a intentarlo? -murmuró engatusadoramente-. Y querías niños. Tendremos niños, todo lo que tú quieras. La verdad es que estoy deseando empezar a encargarlos ahora mismo.

Sakura rechinó los dientes de rabia, más dolida de lo que él podía imaginarse por aquella referencia a los niños. ¡El muy bestia!

-Ya tuve un hijo, gracias -masculló. Sentía rabia y quería herirlo, que le doliera igual que le había dolido a ella-. Y «si recuerdo bien», señor Li, usted no lo deseaba. Llevé el embarazo sola, lo parí sola y lo enterré yo solita. No te necesito, ni a ti ni nada de lo que creas que puedes darme.

-No me importa si me necesitas -dijo. Ante el reproche que Sakura acababa de arrojarle a la cara, apretó los labios hasta que éstos formaron una delgada línea-. Puedo hacer que me desees, y eso es lo que cuenta. Puedes llamarme lo que quieras, pero tú y yo sabemos que si quiero, puedo tenerte. Vete haciéndote a la idea, eres mía y no voy a dejarte marchar. Ya me ha llegado la hora de sentar la cabeza, esta vez de verdad. Eres mi mujer, y no me importaría tener un par de críos antes de que seamos demasiado mayores.

Sakura ahogó los insultos que burbujeaban en su garganta y se apartó de él.

-No -rehusó ferozmente-. No a todo, a ti y a tus críos. ¡Que el honor sea para otra! Estoy segura de que Meiling estará deseando ocuparse. Y dado que ahora mismo debe de estar esperándote, no te entretengo más.

La carcajada que soltó Li acompañó a Sakura mientras salía de su despacho hecha un basilisco, bajo la mirada asombrada de Nakuru Akizuki. Sin decir una sola palabra, cerró de un portazo y salió al pasillo temblando de ira.

Lo más mortificante era la impotencia que sentía. Syaoran tenía poder para destrozar la carrera que con tanto cuidado y cariño se había creado, y lo haría sin vacilar si la quería para él.

Sakura volvió a su mesa y se hundió en la silla; temblaba por dentro. ¿Por qué Li le hacía aquello? No lo decía en serio..., ¿o sí? El recuerdo de los besos apasionados en el despacho acudió a su mente y Sakura se sonrojó, Eso no había cambiado. ¿Era únicamente sexo lo que quería Li? Ella representaba un reto para su ego masculino. Había sido suya en otra época; debería haber previsto que Syaoran sería incapaz de soportar la idea de que ya no lo deseaba.

Lo peor era que no estaba tan segura de no seguir deseándolo. Hacer el amor con él era fabuloso, nunca olvidaría la magia ardiente de sus caricias. Durante un minuto, fantaseó sobre cómo sería volver a hacer el amor con Li, a dormir y vivir con él; luego la cruda realidad se impuso. Si volvía con él, ¿qué pasaría después? Ya la había retirado de internacionales. La obligaría a dejar su trabajo y tal vez volviera a quedarse embarazada. Sakura pensó con anhelo en cómo sería tener un hijo, pero conocía a Syaoran lo suficiente como para pensar más allá de eso. Se veía a sí misma con un hijo y a Li tan aburrido e inquieto como la primera vez, resentido por el embarazo. Entonces no le había demostrado lealtad; ahora, tampoco. ¿Por qué iba a ser leal en el futuro?

Se cansaría y ella se encontraría sin trabajo y con un hijo. Para llegar a lo más alto del periodismo, se requería algo más que dedicación. El periodista debía entregarse por completo a su carrera. Si lo dejaba ahora, sería difícil volver más tarde y abrirse camino de nuevo. Y con un hijo, ¿qué haría entonces?

La idea de lo que podía suceder si volvía con Li la asustaba, y sabía que si podía elegir, se quedaría con su trabajo. Nunca le había fallado, y de Syaoran no podía decir lo mismo. Y le gustaba. Sabía muy bien lo preciosa que era su independencia y no iba a sacrificarla a cambio de una satisfacción meramente física.

No se le ocurría qué hacer. Su naturaleza la impulsaba a actuar, pero en su situación no podía hacer nada. Li anularía cualquier esfuerzo por su parte para encontrar otro trabajo, a menos que desapareciera y cambiara de nombre, que se marchara a vivir a otra parte del país. La idea la estremeció; podía parecer muy drástica, pero incluso antes de haberse sobrepuesto del todo, ya había empezado a hacer planes. ¿Por qué iba a detenerla algo tan sencillo como cambiar de identidad? ¿No había aprendido que podía hacer frente a casi todo? Odiaría tener que dejar su trabajo, aquel en particular, pero encontraría otro si se veía obligada a ello. Lo importante era mantenerse lejos de él.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejan un review o leen esta historia, muchísimas gracias, en especial a **corazón de mazapán** porque me conmovió mucho su comentario.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, como son vacaciones tal vez actualice dos veces por semana ¿Qué opinan?

Todo depende de sus comentarios…

Matta ne.


	6. Viaje

**Capítulo seis**

**Viaje**

_El viaje es dejar a una persona que amas, es querer a alguien y llorar con ella, es pensar que lo vas a dejar, es un simple, pero dolido adiós._

Todavía faltaban unos minutos para la hora del almuerzo, pero agarró su bolso y se lo echó al hombro. Conocía a Li y sabía que empezaría a actuar inmediatamente para acorralarla. Tenía que tomar medidas para protegerse.

Tomó un taxi y fue al banco. Cerró su cuenta comente y la de ahorro. No sabía si Li podía impedirle retirar dinero, en el caso que necesitara hacerlo, pero lo más sensato era no arriesgarse. A lo largo de los años, había conseguido ahorrar unos cuantos miles de dólares, lo suficiente como para mantenerse una temporada mientras encontraba otro trabajo. Se sentía más segura con el cheque de caja en su cartera. Syaoran iba a darse cuenta de que ya no era un ratoncito asustado al que podía intimidar.

Rara vez tenía hambre, pero había quemado muchas calorías esa mañana y su estómago empezó a protestar. Guiada por un impulso, entró en la cafetería que había cerca de "Tsukimine" y encontró una mesa en un rincón poco iluminado. Era como entrar en una cueva, hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz y reconoció a varios compañeros de la revista sentados en la barra o comiendo en las mesas. Pidió un sándwich de queso y un café, y estaba esperando que se lo llevaran cuando, de repente, apareció Tsukishiro y se sentó en la silla que estaba vacía, frente a ella. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde que había regresado de Wakayama, y se fijó en lo bronceado que estaba. Incluso con la escasa luz del bar se notaba.

-Wakayama te sienta bien -comentó-. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

Él se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca.

-Sigue el empate, si eso es lo que estás preguntando. ¿Y tú qué tal, preciosa? He oído por ahí que te han sacado de internacionales.

-Es verdad -admitió Sakura frunciendo el ceño-. Ordenes de arriba.

-¿Li en persona? ¿Qué has hecho?

-Yo no he hecho nada. Piensa que los internacionales son demasiado peligrosos para mí.

Yukito soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

-¡Anda ya! Li es demasiado buen periodista para hacer algo así de idiota. Mírame a los ojos, Saku. ¿Qué ocurre? El otro día, vi cómo se quedaba mirándote.

-No, no, es verdad lo de que piensa que los reportajes internacionales son peligrosos para mí -insistió-. Pero es sólo una de las razones. También cree que puede añadirme a su colección de cabelleras, no sé si me entiendes. Por desgracia, yo no estoy de acuerdo en ese punto.

Yukito dejó escapar un silbido entre dientes.

-El jefe anda detrás de ti, ¿eh? Bueno, yo estoy de acuerdo con él en que eres una hechicera muy atractiva. La diferencia es que yo nunca tendría el valor de intentarlo.

Sakura se echó a reír. Sabía que, aunque pudiera gustarle, Yukito no se sentía atraído por ella sentimentalmente. Era del tipo trotamundos, pero le atraían las mujeres hogareñas: quería alguien que le diera estabilidad cuando regresaba de recorrer mundo. Sakura era demasiado trotamundos para interesarle. Cuando ella se echó a reír, no se inmutó, pero en sus ojos había un brillo risueño.

Más tarde regresaron juntos a la oficina. Cuando entraron en el edificio, Tsukishiro rodeaba cariñosamente su cintura con un brazo. La primera persona a la que vio Sakura fue a Li, que estaba esperando el ascensor y, cuando éste alzó la vista y reparó en ellos, sus ojos llamearon.

-Oh, oh, problemas -murmuró Yukito, y sonrió a Sakura. Mientras se abrían las puertas del ascensor y Li entraba, Yukito la abrazó más fuerte y la besó en la frente. En la última visión que Sakura tuvo de Li antes de que las puertas se cerraran, éste parecía a punto de cometer un asesinato.

-Eres tonto -murmuró Sakura, entre divertida y preocupada.

Syaoran era peligroso cuando se enfadaba. Era lo bastante fuerte, feroz y astuto para doblegar a cualquiera. Bajo sus impecables trajes hechos a medida, se ocultaba un experto en el cuerpo a cuerpo, y podía dejar malherido a Yukito.

-¿Es que quieres que te mate? ¡Li tiene muy mal genio!

-No quiero que piense que te tiene en el bote -explicó Yukito con cara pícara, y sonrió-. Úsame cuando quieras, cuando no quieras estar sola. Lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es devolverte los favores que me has hecho. Yo te utilizo; utilízame tú a mí también.

Sakura contuvo la respiración. La idea era tentadora, fingir que estaba locamente enamorada de Tsukishiro, lo malo era que no creía que pudiera engañar a Syaoran y tampoco quería que éste perdiera los nervios e hiciera daño a Yukito.

-Gracias por ofrecerte, pero no creo que sea muy inteligente hacer este tipo de charadas delante de él -dijo-. Me gusta tu cara, no quisiera que te la rompiera. Pero si no te importa, dejaré caer tu nombre como una cortina de humo.

-Por mí, bien -la miró con seriedad-. ¿Por qué quieres huir de él? Tiene todo lo que un hombre, o una mujer, puede desear.

-Conozco a Li desde antes de que comprara la revista -explicó Sakura con cautela, pues no quería contarlo todo-. Quiere que retomemos nuestra antigua relación y yo no estoy por la labor. Así de sencillo.

-Aunque tengo la sensación de que te estás guardando muchas cosas, te creo -murmuró Yukito casi para sí, y se marchó sonriendo.

Sakura regresó a su cubículo y estuvo toda la tarde esperando una llamada de Syaoran ordenándole que acudiera a su despacho, pero la llamada no se produjo y, finalmente, se dio cuenta de que Li era más sutil. Iba a dejar que se angustiara, que la preocupación la hiciera vulnerable. ¡Ya le enseñaría ella!

Con un movimiento decidido, guardó el artículo que estaba escribiendo y empezó una nueva página. Si Li quería jugar sucio, ella no tendría escrúpulos en no hacer su trabajo. En vez de concentrarse en ese artículo estúpido, ¡empezaría sus memorias! Si empezaba desde ahora a escribir la historia de su vida a medida que iba ocurriendo, cuando fuera vieja estaría acabada y no tendría que preocuparse por no poder recordar tantos detalles.

Tuvo un subidón de adrenalina y sus dedos empezaron a volar sobre el teclado. Por primera vez en semanas, las palabras bullían en su mente y apenas le daba tiempo a ponerlas en orden. Se sentía viva otra vez, su cuerpo vibraba de entusiasmo.

De repente, dejó caer las manos sobre el teclado y miró fijamente lo que había escrito. ¿Por qué escribir sus memorias?, ¿por qué no reunir sus experiencias y darles forma dentro de una novela? Siempre había querido escribir un libro, pero nunca tenía tiempo. Ahora, por fin, disponía de él. Se echó a reír al pensar el modo en el que iba a usar el tiempo y el dinero de Li para empezar una nueva carrera.

Se detuvo unos minutos a considerar el nombre que daría a su heroína. ¿Y si dejaba un espacio en blanco y lo insertaba después? Entonces se dijo que necesitaba un nombre para poder visualizar la personalidad de la protagonista, y eso la llevó a considerar cuál sería la descripción física del personaje. Luego estaba el argumento, lo que iba a pasar, pero en la ficción sería ella la que tendría que inventar los detalles. Si exceptuábamos aquel primer curso de escritura creativa, siempre había escrito la crónica de los hechos reales. Aquello era más difícil de lo que había pensado en un principio.

Pero antes de que hubiera acabado el día, había extraído ocho páginas de su imaginación y miraba airadamente el reloj, que insistía en que era hora de irse a casa. Guardó las ocho páginas en una carpeta y se la puso debajo del brazo. Las corregiría en casa.

Era raro que algo acaparara su atención con tanta fuerza y, cuando por fin se fue a la cama esa noche, el argumento y las escenas seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza. Aquello era un reto, un desafío por lo menos tan emocionante como el reportaje más peligroso, y sentía el mismo entusiasmo y el mismo apremio por terminarlo. Casi lamentaba tener que malgastar varias horas durmiendo, pero finalmente consiguió sumergirse en un sueño profundo y reparador y descansó como no lo había hecho desde hacía semanas.

Durante una semana, dedicó todos sus momentos libres al manuscrito. Se lo llevaba al trabajo, se quedaba levantada hasta tarde y tecleaba hasta que el cansancio la arrastraba a la cama. Li no la llamó, y ella estaba tan absorbida en su proyecto que ya no deseaba que la situación variara. Era consciente del silencio de Li sólo a medias, y no la preocupaba en absoluto. Mientras no quisiera retomar su relación, ella prefería dejar pasar el tiempo y, a juzgar por la cantidad de veces que vio a Meiling Dao entrando y saliendo del edificio, él tampoco tenía prisa.

Una tarde, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, sonó el teléfono y casi se asustó. Como Yamazaki todavía no había vuelto, hacía mucho que no se recibían llamadas en su cubículo. Contestó y oyó la voz de Li.

-Sube, Sakura. Tenemos un problema.

Ella se quedó mirando el auricular a pesar de que él ya había colgado, y se preguntó cuál sería la naturaleza del problema. ¿Quería decir que ellos dos tenían un problema o que la revista en general tenía un problema? ¿Había surgido algo y la necesitaba a ella en particular? ¿Estaría dispuesto a echarse atrás si no le quedaba más remedio que recurrir a ella para no perder una noticia? Acarició la idea mientras subía, preguntándose cómo encararía él semejante situación.

Nakuru le indicó con la mano que entrara en el despacho.

-Te están esperando.

Cuando entró vio que Reed también estaba presente y daba vueltas por la habitación, mientras que Li, repantigado en su silla y con los pies encima de la mesa, parecía físicamente relajado, si bien un destello en los ojos indicaba que estaba alerta.

Sin saludar a Li, Sakura preguntó a bocajarro a Clow:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Han herido a alguien?

Dos años atrás, uno de sus mejores amigos había muerto en Afganistan mientras cubría una revolución, y esa tragedia había hecho que se diera cuenta de los riesgos que corría un reportero. En ese momento se rodeó la cintura con los brazos para recibir una mala noticia, que hubieran herido o matado a algún compañero. Clow captó inmediatamente su preocupación en el tono de voz bajo que empleó.

-No, no han herido a nadie -aseguró con delicadeza. Recordaba bien que la única vez que había visto derrumbarse a Sakura había sido al anunciarle que habían matado a Saoko Nakamura.

Ella suspiró aliviada y se hundió en una silla. Miró a Li y vio que seguía con cara relajada y ojos alerta.

Confundida, miró de nuevo a Clow.

-Entonces ¿qué pasa?

-El baile benéfico de Hong Kong es la semana que viene -la informó Clow, y atravesó la habitación para ir a sentarse a su lado.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Se suponía que yo tenía que cubrir esa noticia -dijo secamente, y dirigió una mirada acusadora a Syaoran-. ¿A quién vas a mandar en mi lugar?

-«Iba» a mandar a Kintarou Chen y a Risa King -contestó Clow-, pero Tomoyo Daidouji se ha negado a concederles una entrevista personal. ¡Maldita sea! -su frustración estalló y pegó un puñetazo al brazo del sillón-. ¡Estaba todo acordado y ahora nos dice que no!

-No es el estilo de Tomoyo -protestó Sakura-. No es una esnob. Debe haber una razón.

-Y la hay -intervino Li desde su postura relajada-. Hablará únicamente contigo, o eso dice. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú? ¿La conoces personalmente?

Sakura sonrió al darse cuenta de que lo que tanto deseaba se había hecho realidad: Tomoyo había puesto a Li entre la espada y la pared, y no estaba nada contento con la situación.

-Sí, es amiga mía -admitió, y si a Li le pareció raro que conociera a la maravillosa ex modelo, se guardó de decirlo. Ahora Tomoyo estaba casada con uno de los hombres más poderosos de Asia y era la encargada de organizar el baile benéfico, así que podía elegir con qué periodistas quería hablar.

-Habla con ella, convéncela de que se deje entrevistar por Risa en lugar de por ti -ordenó Li-. O haz la entrevista tú misma por teléfono -la satisfacción de su tono de voz indicaba que creía haber resuelto el problema.

Sakura notó que la rabia la invadía, pero dominó su genio.

-Me imagino que cuando una es la esposa del ministro de Economía, concede entrevistas a quien le viene en gana -dejó caer.

-Sakura, te estoy dando una orden. Entrevístala por teléfono.

-¡No querrá! -ella abrió los ojos con ingenuidad-. Tomoyo puede hablar conmigo por teléfono cuando le apetezca. Lo que quiere es verme. Y, además, tengo una invitación para el baile -dijo como de pasada. Tenía intención de tomarse unos días la semana siguiente y volar a Hong Kong por su cuenta, pero ahora veía un modo de derrotar a Li, y tenía que contenerse para no echarse a reír a carcajadas.

-No va a funcionar -le advirtió Li -. Dije que no harías internacionales y lo decía en serio. No irás.

Sentado junto a Sakura, Clow rumiaba su frustración hasta que, finalmente, se puso de pie con los puños dentro de los bolsillos.

-¡Es nuestra mejor reportera! -dijo conteniendo, su enfado-. La estás desperdiciando.

-No estoy desperdiciándola -gruñó Li, y se levantó de la silla con un movimiento ágil que lo dejó en posición de ataque, listo para reaccionar. En ese instante Sakura leyó una advertencia en sus ojos-. Ya te lo he dicho, Clow, está descartada de cualquier reportaje que pueda resultar remotamente peligroso, ¡y eso incluye las fiestas benéficas en un desierto lleno de petróleo cuyo control se disputan todas las potencias!

-¿Es que estás ciego? -aulló Reed-. Sakura vive con el peligro, lo lleva con ella adondequiera que va. Maldita sea, ¡si ni siquiera puede tomar un autobús como una persona normal! ¡Si yo viviera como ella, envejecería diez años en un día!

Hábilmente, Sakura se interpuso entre Clow y Li y miró a este último.

-Si Tomoyo se niega a recibir a Risa, vais a perder la entrevista -dijo, para devolver la conversación al punto de partida. Había un destello de triunfo en sus ojos azules-. O conmigo o con nadie, ésa es la cuestión. ¿Cuánto hay en ti de periodista?

Syaoran apretó la mandíbula, enfadado, y lanzó una mirada a Clow.

-Fuera de aquí -ordenó con brusquedad, y sus ojos se concentraron en Sakura-. Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

-Como prefieras.

Sakura salió del despacho con más aplomo del que ella misma se creía capaz. Recogió sus cosas y se marchó de la revista riéndose entre dientes.

A la mañana siguiente no le sorprendió que, en cuanto entró en el edificio, la mandaran subir a la oficina de Li. Se demoró unos momentos en dirigirse allí, disfrutaba con la idea de hacerlo esperar. Fue a dejar el bolso en su cubículo y

guardó el manuscrito en el cajón de su mesa. Luego borró de su expresión todas las señales de regocijo y fue al encuentro de Li.

En lugar de la frustración y el enfado que esperaba encontrar, Li parecía muy satisfecho, y aquello la puso alerta.

-He resuelto el problema -dijo él casi ronroneando. Se acercó y le acarició el pelo. Ella le apartó la mano, irritada.

-¡Voy a cortarme el pelo! -dijo secamente-. Tal vez así dejes las manos quietas.

-No te lo cortes -le advirtió él-. No te gustarían las consecuencias.

-Me cortaré el pelo si me da la gana. ¡No es asunto tuyo!

-Ahora no vamos a discutir ese tema, pero te prevengo: no te cortes el pelo o te daré una azotaina -amenazó. Alzó una ceja y dijo, cambiando de tema-: ¿No quieres que te diga cuál es la solución que he encontrado?

-No. Si estás tan satisfecho, seguro que no me va a gustar -dijo. Reconocía implícitamente que era obvio que había encontrado el modo de salirse con la suya.

-Yo no diría tanto -murmuró-. Te va a gustar. Puedes irte a Hong Kong, cariño -hizo una pausa y vio que los ojos de Sakura brillaban con entusiasmo. Entonces dejó caer la bomba-. Yo iré contigo.

Ella lo miró espantada. Su mente era un torbellino, intentaba encontrar la manera de escapar de semejante situación.

-No puedes hacer eso -protestó débilmente. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Claro que puedo -dijo él. Su sonrisa de depredador hizo temblar a Sakura-. Soy el dueño de la revista y soy periodista. Aparte de eso, soy tu marido. Son todos excelentes motivos para acompañarte a Hong Kong.

-¡Pero no quiero que vengas conmigo! No te necesito.

-Pobrecita -dijo con falsa compasión, y luego siguió hablando en su tono normal-. No tienes otra salida. Si vas, voy contigo. Quiero asegurarme de que tu piel de terciopelo no sufra el menor rasguño.

-No soy una niña, ni soy boba. Sé cuidar de mí misma.

-Eso dices tú, pero no vas a hacerme cambiar de idea. Lo siento si he complicado tus planes. ¿Habías planeado que tu amigo fuera contigo? Éste..., ¿cómo se llama?, el fotógrafo...

A Sakura se le erizó la piel de la nuca al notar el tono amenazador de Li. No había olvidado el día que los había visto junto al ascensor y Yukito la había abrazado.

-¡Deja en paz a Yukito ! -estalló-. Es un buen amigo.

-Me lo imagino. Fuisteis juntos a Osaka, ¿verdad? -los dientes de Li rechinaron y, de repente, la agarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella-. Y es el amigo al que fuiste a despedir al aeropuerto, ¿no?

-Sí, el mismo -admitió, sorprendida de que él se acordara de eso. Intentó desasirse y Li le rodeó la cintura con el otro brazo.

-Tengo que advertirte otra cosa -dijo-. Sigues siendo mi mujer, y no toleraré que te acuestes con otro. No me importa cuánto tiempo hayamos estado separados. Si lo pillo contigo otra vez, le parto la cara. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Vas a obligarme a demostrarte cuánto te deseo? -sin esperar respuesta, inclinó la cabeza y posó su boca sobre la de Sakura. La obligó a reaccionar y a separar los labios para profundizar el beso.

El gusto familiar de la boca de Li borró de golpe los años que habían estado separados. Sakura jadeó con la oleada de deseo que la impulsó a agarrarlo por los hombros y pegarse a él. Era, de nuevo, como la primera vez que se habían besado. Sakura se derretía y la realidad que los rodeaba se esfumó. Pero, mientras le devolvía el beso, en su interior se avergonzaba de ser tan vulnerable a los encantos de Li y se reprochaba su falta de dignidad. Éste había admitido que nunca le había importado realmente, sino que le gustaba acostarse con ella. Y ella era demasiado débil para resistirse. Era raro que ningún hombre la hubiera atraído tanto como Syaoran, claro que tampoco había conocido a otros hombres como su marido. Era duro, brutal, y la fuerza de su personalidad se llevaba por delante a los más débiles.

Sin embargo, la atracción entre ellos no era sólo por su parte, se dijo Sakura, algo mareada, al cabo de un instante, mientras las manos de Li rodeaban su cintura. Éste la ciñó todavía más contra sí y dejó escapar un gemido contra su boca. Un temblor lo hizo estremecer.

-Sakura -murmuró. Su boca estaba a apenas un centímetro de la de ella-. Vamos a mi apartamento. Aquí no podemos hacer el amor, nos interrumpirían -susurró. La pasión volvía su voz ronca, y la sensualidad de aquella voz estremeció a Sakura.

-Déjame -protestó ella. De repente, sus manos recuperaron la fuerza y lo empujó. El pánico la invadió al darse cuenta de que quizá fuera demasiado tarde para hacerlo entrar en razón. Su breve matrimonio le había proporcionado un conocimiento profundo de la manera de reaccionar de Li. El rubor oscuro que cubría los pómulos de éste, el timbre de su voz, las pupilas dilatadas..., todo indicaba que el deseo lo había vuelto medio loco y que se hallaba cerca del punto en que querría acostarse con ella sin importarle dónde se encontraban.

-No -se negó Li-. Te he dicho que no voy a dejar que te alejes de mí. Ella logró desasirse, pero tuvo la incómoda sensación de que él se lo había permitido y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Lo miró fijamente.

-No tendrás más remedio -dijo indignada-. ¡Ya no me gustas!

-Acabo de demostrarte qué te equivocas -respondió él, y dejó escapar una breve carcajada.

-¡No me refiero al sexo! No quiero vivir contigo, no quiero ser tu mujer. No puedo impedirte que vengas a Hong Kong, eres mi jefe, pero no pienso acostarme contigo.

-¿Ah, no? -murmuró-. Eres mi mujer y quiero que vuelvas a mi lado.

Hablaba con determinación y en sus ojos grises brillaba una resolución imbatible. Ella se asustó y retrocedió. Desesperada, recurrió a Yukito. Mencionó su nombre como si fuera un escudo tras el que pudiera esconderse.

-Mira, Li, eres un adulto, así que seguro que puedes entenderlo. Yukito es alguien especial...

En la mandíbula de Li, un pequeño músculo se crispó y ella se quedó mirándolo fascinada. Se olvidó de lo que iba a decir. Las manos de Li volvieron a cerrarse sobre su cintura.

-Ya te he dicho lo que pasará si te pillo con él, y lo digo en serio.

-Sé razonable -rogó ella mientras en vano tiraba de sus manos para que la soltara-. ¡Por amor de Dios, yo no te pido a ti que pongas fin a tu relación con Meiling!

Una expresión rara cruzó el rostro de Li.

-No, no me lo pides, ¿verdad? -bajó la vista hacia ella y, para escapar a la amenaza que representaba aquella bomba de tiempo que cada vez se hallaba más próxima a estallar, Sakura intentó reírse como si nada pasara.

-Ya sabía que no ibas a vivir como un monje todos estos años -dijo para intentar calmarlo-. No tengo nada que objetar.

En lugar de apaciguarlo, aquellas palabras lo indignaron más, y la agarró con más fuerza.

-Yo no soy tan moderno -dijo en voz muy baja, casi sin mover los labios- No quiero que otro hombre te toque.

-¿No te parece que eres como el perro del hortelano, que ni come ni deja comer? -los dedos de Li la apretaban tanto que le estaba haciendo daño-. ¡Syaoran, por favor! ¡Me haces daño!

Él dijo un par de palabrotas y la soltó como si estuviera liberando a un pájaro. Ella retrocedió unos pasos y se frotó la piel dolorida de la cintura. Como él no se movía ni hablaba, ella decidió que lo mejor era salir de allí. No podía tratar con Li cuando estaba enfadado, la haría picadillo si llegaba a perder los nervios, y lo conocía lo bastante como para darse cuenta de que eso estaba a punto de suceder.

Fue hacia la puerta, pero él se interpuso entre ella y la salida.

-No luches contra mí -advirtió Li, mascullando en voz muy baja-. No puedes ganar, y no quiero hacerte daño. Eres mi mujer, Sakura.

Ella tuvo miedo. Había visto a Li de mal humor, de mal genio, pero nunca antes había visto tanta ferocidad en sus ojos.

-Tengo que ponerme a trabajar -murmuró con precaución.

-Trabajas para mí. Te irás cuando yo diga -farfulló sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Ella no podía apartar los ojos de él. Era como una serpiente que tuviera paralizado a un pájaro.

Desesperada, Sakura trató de pensar en algo que pudiera distraerlo, hacer que apartara de ella su atención, pero no se le ocurría nada. Todo el orgullo y la dignidad que había reunido a lo largo de esos años refulgía en su barbilla cuando la alzó.

-No me amenaces -advirtió finalmente-. Si eres la mitad de hombre de lo que eras, debes darte cuenta de que no te deseo.

-Pero lo harás dentro de un momento -replicó Li con brutal sinceridad.

Sakura ni siquiera pestañeó. No iba dejar que él viera cómo la afectaba el golpe que acababa de infligirle con sus palabras.

-No confundas el pasado con el futuro. Ya quedaron atrás los días en que pensaba que eras el rey del mundo.

-Bien -respondió-. Nunca quise ser un ídolo, pero tampoco me conviertas en un villano.

Sakura sintió un gran alivio al notar que el peligro había pasado, al menos de momento. Estuvo tentada de discutir de nuevo sobre el viaje a Hong Kong, pero sabía que eso haría que Li volviera a enfadarse.

-De verdad, tengo que irme a trabajar -insistió.

Al cabo de un momento, él se apartó de su camino.

-De acuerdo -la autorizó a marcharse. Su voz era al mismo tiempo tierna y amenazadora- Pero no hemos terminado, cielo, y no pienso despegarme de ti en todo el viaje a Hong Kong.

Sakura se escabulló y regresó a su mesa sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de Li. Se puso a temblar y le resultaba difícil concentrarse en lo que estaba escribiendo. Estaba en un punto delicado, no sabía cómo continuar la trama y, sin proponérselo, su mente volvía una y otra vez a Li.

En otra época, habría delirado de alegría si él hubiera anunciado que quería que volviera a su lado, que quería tener hijos, pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora ella era otra persona. ¿Por qué Li no lo aceptaba?, ¿por qué esa insistencia en que volvieran a vivir como marido y mujer?

No podía creer que fueran los celos lo que lo impulsaban a querer aquello. Debía ser su carácter posesivo. Los celos habrían indicado que ella le importaba, y sabía que Li nunca la había querido, ni siquiera al principio. El único lazo de unión entre ellos era el sexo, y él quería recuperar ese lazo, pero ella estaba decidida a superar su vulnerabilidad en ese aspecto.

Entonces se le ocurrió que, para Syaoran, una cosa era que su mujer fuera un ama de casa regordeta y hogareña y, otra muy distinta, que se tratara de una periodista con éxito que había recorrido el mundo. Ahora representaba para él un trofeo del que presumir. ¡Antes no tenía el suficiente glamour! ¿Por eso estaba tan repentinamente interesado en ella, después de años y años de no hacerle el menor caso? Sintió una inmensa rabia, pero luego la asaltó una idea inquietante: si ése fuera el caso, entonces no la habría sacado de los reportajes internacionales, dejaría que continuara bajo los focos.

No entendía a Li, nunca lo había entendido. ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Sé que prometí actualizar dos veces por semana, pero debido a que estuve enferma y luego mi computadora está fallando no lo creo posible, haré lo que pueda….muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, a los que dejan un comentario y siguen "Una nueva vida".

Quiero aclarar que esta historia no es de mi autoría, sino de la autora Linda Howard, yo sólo la adapto con los personajes de CCS.

Bueno que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Sayonara…Disfruten sus vacaciones.


	7. Atrapada

Capítulo siete

**Atrapada**

_**No importa lo que pase mañana o el resto de mi vida. Ahora soy feliz, porque te quiero.**_

El intenso dolor de cabeza que notó por la tarde al volver a casa lo atribuyó a la tensión que le había causado la escena con Syaoran. Lo único que deseaba era paz y tranquilidad, así que se regaló un baño caliente y después, en vez de vestirse, se limitó a ponerse su bata rosa, cuya cremallera subía hasta el cuello, y se sentó a trabajar en el manuscrito.

Era todavía pronto, apenas las siete, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Sakura frunció el ceño irritada. Cuando llegó ante la puerta, se lo pensó dos veces antes de abrir, pues se dijo que tal vez fuera Li, que quería insistir en sus atenciones.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó con cautela.

-Meiling Dao -fue la fría respuesta y Sakura alzó las cejas con asombro mientras se disponía a franquear la entrada.

-Pasa -invitó a la despampanante china. Luego señaló la bata-. Lo siento, pero no esperaba visitas.

-Eso parece -admitió Meiling, y entró en el apartamento con el paso decidido de una modelo. Era fría y teatral al mismo tiempo. Llevaba un vestido de noche de color amarillo.

-Voy con Li a un estreno en el teatro Narita, así que estoy segura de que no lo esperabas a él esta noche.

«Ajá», pensó Sakura para sus adentros. Era como si Meiling hubiera ido a decirle que sabía que Syaoran estaba interesado en ella. ¿Quién se lo habría dicho?

-No es probable que venga tampoco ninguna otra noche -afirmó, y Meiling notó el regocijo que había en su voz, porque se mordió el labio y se ruborizó.

-No quieras negarlo -dijo ásperamente. Su voz se hizo más espesa, como si fuera a llorar-. Me lo ha contado el propio Li.

-¿Qué? -la voz de Sakura era todo asombro. ¿Syaoran iba anunciando por ahí que estaban casados? Tal vez pensara que eso debilitaría su resistencia.

-Sé muy bien lo difícil que es resistirse a Li cuando él decide que quiere a una mujer -estaba diciendo Meiling-. Créeme, lo sé muy bien. Pero tú no juegas en su misma división, y acabará por hacerte daño. Ha estado con otras mujeres, pero siempre vuelve conmigo y esta vez será igual. Creía que debía decírtelo antes de que te impliques demasiado en una relación con él.

-Gracias por avisarme -dijo Sakura, y su regocijo interior se plasmó en una sonrisa que hizo que Meiling la mirara con incredulidad. No podía evitarlo; le parecía divertido que la amante de su marido la previniera sobre los riesgos de una relación con Li-. Pero no debes preocuparte. No me interesa tener aventuras con nadie, y me harías un favor si consiguieras apartar de mí la atención de Syaoran.

-¡Me encantaría! -admitió Meiling, y miró a Sakura con una sinceridad inquietante-. Pero desde la primera vez que te vi, sabía que a Li le interesabas, y no se rinde fácilmente. ¿Por qué crees que se va de viaje contigo a Hong Kong? Yo en tu lugar, si es verdad que no quieres tener una aventura con él, comprobaría las reservas de hotel. Conociendo a Syaoran, seguro que se las arregla para que sólo haya una habitación libre en todo el hotel y tengáis que compartirla.

-Ya lo sé -Sakura sonrió-, y me he adelantado. Ya he pensado en otro sito donde quedarme. Con una amiga -no añadió que la amiga era Tomoyo Daidouji y que esperaba que tuviera sitio para ella. Estaba casi segura de que Tomoyo le ofrecería su casa y de que la ayudaría a librarse de Li.

De repente, Meiling se rió.

-A lo mejor estaba preocupándome por una tontería. Pareces muy capaz de cuidar de ti misma. Debe ser la trenza lo que te hace parecer tan joven.

-Probablemente -confirmó Sakura, pensando que Meiling y ella debían de tener la misma edad.

-Me has quitado un peso de encima, así que ahora me voy. Se supone que tengo que encontrarme con Li dentro de media hora, y seguro que llego tarde.

Meiling fue hacia la puerta y Sakura se la abrió. Se sentía como la criada que estuviera abriendo la puerta a una reina, pero en sus ojos todavía bailaba la risa. Cuando la inesperada visita se hubo marchado, ella volvió a su manuscrito. ¡Había merecido la pena presenciar esa escena: Meiling fingiéndose preocupada por otra mujer! No había creído ni por un segundo que a la modelo pudieran preocuparle los sentimientos de otra mujer. Lo que a Meiling le interesaba tanto era asegurarse en exclusiva la atención de Li, su tiempo. Sakura sacudió la cabeza preguntándose qué lo hacía tan pecaminosamente atractivo.

Tal vez si lograra averiguar por qué era tan vulnerable a Li, pudiera luchar contra él, pero no se le ocurría ninguna razón. La atraía todo lo que tenía que ver con él, incluso las cosas que la hacían enfadar. Era todo un hombre, el único hombre al que había deseado.

Cuando se dio cuenta fue como una revelación, tan fuerte que un sudor frío cubrió todo su cuerpo, y se vio obligada a admitir la verdad. Todavía lo amaba; siempre lo había amado. Había intentado deshacerse de ese amor para protegerse del dolor punzante que le produjo el abandono de Li, pero no había muerto dentro de ella. Había florecido en la oscuridad de su subconsciente y ahora ya no podía negar su existencia. Se sentó de nuevo ante el teclado, mirando fijamente las teclas pero sin verlas realmente, y dejó que esa revelación fuera penetrando poco a poco en su conciencia. No pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, aunque se negaba a llorar. Una cosa era el amor y otra ser compatibles, y ella ya no era una cría soñadora que pensara que el amor podía obrar cualquier milagro. En tanto de pareja, Li y ella eran el fiasco del siglo, ahora más incluso que antes. Siete años atrás, ella creía que él era el centro del universo, y lo habría seguido al mismo infierno si él se lo hubiera pedido.

Pero no lo había hecho, se había marchado solo, indiferente a sus miedos y su timidez. ¿Cuándo le había importado cómo pudiera sentirse ella? Syaoran tenía una personalidad demasiado arrolladora, estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo para poner la opinión de su mujer, los sentimientos de ésta, por encima de los suyos propios. Así era entonces y así era ahora. ¡Lo que ella pudiera desear no contaba! No había más que ver cómo había bloqueado su carrera para tratar de que volvieran a ser marido y mujer. ¿Y qué pasaba con sus planes, con lo que ella quería en la vida?

Tomó varias respiraciones profundas e intentó poner en orden sus ideas. Si volvía con Li, ¿qué tendría? La respuesta era sencilla: tendría a Syaoran... mientras éste siguiera interesado en ella. O tal vez ni siquiera lo tuviera en exclusiva. No abandonaría a Meiling Dao, no le había prometido serle fiel. No le había prometido absolutamente nada más que placer físico. Así que, si volvía a su lado, obtendría satisfacción sexual y el placer de su compañía.

La otra cara de la moneda era qué ganaba él con la reconciliación. Una vez más, la primera palabra que acudió a la mente de Sakura fue «sexo». Aquella feroz atracción era recíproca, por desgracia, ya que volvía a Li un ser con el cual no se podía razonar. Si Meiling lo estaba presionando para que se casaran, la reconciliación pondría punto final a esa exigencia en concreto, y, por lo que Dao acababa de dar a entender, Syaoran no albergaba ningún temor de que la modelo lo abandonara. No, Meiling aguantaría mientras él la quisiera a su lado, y si él podía estar con las dos, probablemente lo haría.

Sakura hizo una mueca al pensar eso. No, Li no era así. No lo creía capaz de ser fiel a ninguna mujer, pero no jugaba a esas cosas. La mujer que estuviera a su lado debía aceptarlo tal y como era, ése había sido el problema entre ellos. Ella quería convertirlo en algo que no era: un marido normal y corriente. Li se había negado tanto a cambiar como a alcanzar compromisos.

Así que al final había sido ella la que había cambiado; había escapado de la fascinación que sentía por él y Syaoran no podía soportarlo. En otra época había sido suya y no toleraba la idea de que hubiera dejado de serlo. Su posesividad no tenía límite. Había sido suya y quería que volviera a serlo, y removería cielo y tierra para lograrlo, incluso al precio de destrozar su carrera, si era necesario.

Simplemente, no podía volver con él, aunque en el fondo de su alma lo deseara. Su identidad estaba en juego. Li la arrollaría, la asfixiaría. Luego, cuando ya no le interesara, se marcharía, y Sakura no creía que pudiera sobrevivir por segunda vez a su abandono.

No, ella tenía que seguir su propio camino, y si ese camino la separaba de Li, tendría que aceptarlo. Era raro cómo podía amarlo y, a la vez, estar dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida lejos de él si era necesario. Sabía instintivamente que Li destruiría su confianza en sí misma si ella le daba de nuevo poder sobre sus emociones.

No había duda; debía elegir el camino que era bueno para ella, y ese camino no incluía a Li. Tal vez ningún otro hombre hiciera que el pulso se le acelerara, como le pasaba cuando Syaoran la rozaba, pero ése era el precio que tendría que pagar.

Y lo pagaría. Cuando regresaran de ese viaje a Hong Kong, presentaría su dimisión y se marcharía de Tokio. No podía seguir esperando. Li se estaba acercando y no debía bajar la guardia ni un segundo.

La noche anterior a su partida rumbo a Hong Kong, Sakura se acostó temprano con la esperanza de dormirse en seguida, ya que el vuelo sería largo y ella era incapaz de dormir en los aviones. Siempre estaba demasiado despierta, demasiado inquieta, y esa noche también. La idea de tener que viajar con Syaoran, cuando su instinto de autoprotección le ordenaba que se alejara de él lo más posible, la tenía con los nervios de punta, asustada y expectante. Era como tener de mascota un precioso tigre: desear profundamente acariciar ese animal tan bello y, al mismo tiempo, saber que el tigre te devoraría.

Inquieta, daba vueltas en la cama, tiraba de las sábanas y, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, se levantó de un salto con una sensación de alivio y se puso la bata camino de la puerta. Cuando llegó frente a ésta se detuvo.

-¿Quién es?

-Tsukishiro -dijo una voz que llegaba amortiguada desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Sakura enarcó las cejas, confundida. ¿Qué hacía allí? Últimamente estaba siempre de un lado para otro, sin duda por orden de Li, pero había vuelto a Tokio el día anterior y se habían saludado en la revista, y ella lo había encontrado bien. Ahora, sin embargo, sonaba como si estuviera enfermo.

Descorrió rápidamente todos los cerrojos y abrió. Yukito, que estaba recostado contra el marco de la puerta, se enderezó, y ella vio su cara de cansancio.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó al tiempo que lo agarraba de una manga y tiraba de él para hacerlo entrar. Cerró la puerta y volvió a echar todos los cerrojos, luego se volvió hacia él.

Yukito había hundido las manos en los bolsillos y sus ojos café claros la miraban con una profunda y callada tristeza.

Sakura contuvo la respiración. ¿Habría muerto alguien? Eso era siempre lo primero que pensaba, su miedo más arraigado. Le tendió una mano y él se la agarró y le apretó los dedos con fuerza.

-¿Qué ocurre? -insistió, y le agarró el brazo con la mano que tenía libre-. Yukito Tsukishiro, si no me dices...

Él meneó la cabeza como si quisiera aclararse, como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de lo que ella estaba pensando.

-No -dijo con un hilo de vez-. No se ha muerto nadie, a menos que me contemos a mí. Me ha dejado, Sakura.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta y se acordó de que estaba enamorado de una vecina que quería exactamente lo mismo que ella siete años atrás: un marido que volviera a casa todas las noches, un padre para sus hijos que estuviera cerca para verlos crecer. Era evidente que la mujer en cuestión había decidido que no podría vivir con el trabajo de Yukito, sabiendo que cada viaje podría ser el último. Por supuesto, muchos de los viajes no encerraban peligro, pero era un trabajo expuesto a riesgos. Ella tampoco había podido soportarlo, estar constantemente preocupada por alguien a quien se quería con toda el alma. Sólo había sido capaz de salir adelante cuando Syaoran había desaparecido de su vida.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? -preguntó con sincera preocupación por su amigo-. Dime en qué puedo ayudar.

-Dime que se me va a pasar -rogó él con voz quebrada-. ¡Abrázame, por favor!, ¡abrázame!

Ella vio, angustiada, que la cara se le desencajaba y se echaba a llorar. Sus brazos desesperados la rodearon y la estrecharon con tanta fuerza que casi no podía respirar. Él empezó a temblar y enterró la cara en el cuello de Sakura, y sus lágrimas pronto le mojaron a ésta la piel, el pelo y el cuello de la bata. No dejaba de sollozar y ella lo rodeó con los brazos, como él le había pedido. Sabía lo que Yukiti estaba sintiendo, sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando. Había experimentado lo mismo cuando Li la había dejado: como si le hubieran arrancado las entrañas.

-Se pasará -prometió con voz espesa, también ella tenía ganas de llorar-. Lo sé, Yuki, he pasado por ello.

El no respondió pero sus brazos la levantaron en vilo. Yukito respiró hondo y tragó saliva en un intento de no perder el control.

-Desde luego, a peor no pueden ir las cosas -murmuró, y levantó la cabeza. Por un momento, sus ojos marrones, húmedos y tristes, se clavaron en los ojos verdes de Sakura.

Luego inclinó la cabeza y posó su boca sobre la de ella; la besó con silenciosa desesperación. Sakura comprendió y lo besó también. Yukito no la estaba besando con intención sexual, sólo buscaba un contacto humano, mendigaba cariño. Siempre le había gustado Yukito; en ese momento llegó a quererlo. No era el amor profundo y desgarrador que sentía por Syaoran, ni siquiera el amor hombre-mujer. Sencillamente, lo amaba como se ama a otro ser humano, a una criatura vulnerable que la necesitaba. Nunca en su vida la había necesitado nadie. Ella había sido dependiente de sus padres y dependiente de su marido. Desde luego, Li nunca la había necesitado.

Chris levantó la cabeza y suspiró; luego apoyó su frente sobre la de Sakura.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? -preguntó, pero ella sabía que no esperaba respuesta-. ¿Cuánto dura?

A eso sí podía responder.

-Yo estuve un par de meses fatal hasta que pude empezar a funcionar otra vez -dijo con sinceridad, y él hizo una mueca de dolor-, pero me costó superarlo más de lo que me ha costado nada en toda mi vida, ni antes ni después.

Todavía no me creo que me haya dejado -gimió él.

-¿Habéis tenido una pelea? -preguntó Sakura. Lo llevó hacia el sofá y lo empujó para que se sentara.

Él movió la cabeza con aire fatigado.

-No ha habido pelea, ni ultimátum... Nada. ¡Si por lo menos me lo hubiera advertido! Si lo que quería era hacerme polvo, lo ha conseguido a la primera.

Sakura, sentada a su lado, le agarró una mano. Con la perspicacia de quien ya ha pasado por algo, entendía muy bien los motivos de la desconocida novia de Yukito. Éste pensaba que era perfectamente lógico que él se jugara la vida por ahí mientras ella lo esperaba pacientemente en casa... ¿Es que creía que a su novia la advertirían con tiempo de su muerte?, ¿qué le dolería menos si un día, de repente, le decían que no volvería? Los hombres eran tan arrogantes y egoístas..., incluido Yukito, que era una de las personas más adorables que conocía.

-No puedes esperar que el otro ceda sólo porque tú no puedes ceder. Los habría hecho desgraciados el uno al otro. Tienes que afrontarlo, estarán mejor separados.

-Nunca había querido tanto a alguien -protestó él con desesperación-. No es tan fácil renunciar a una persona a la que amas.

-Yo tuve que hacerlo, y tampoco me dejaron alternativa. Me dejó plantada y se marchó delante de mis narices.

Yukito suspiró y se quedó mirando fijamente los dibujos de la alfombra. Sakura podía leer la angustia reflejada en su cara. Yukito siempre había parecido más joven de lo que era en realidad, como si la vida discurriera junto a él sin hacerle mella. Ahora había envejecido de pronto, había perdido su aire aniñado.

-Se llama Rubi -dijo él de repente-. Es muy tranquila, un poco tímida. Me la estuve tropezando en el portal durante un año hasta que por fin empezó a hacer algo más que sonreír cuando yo le hablaba. Y me costó otro año conseguir que se acostara conmigo... -se calló y miró a Sakura. Hizo un gesto de disgusto-. Borra eso. Normalmente, no es que bese a una chica y a continuación le pida que se acueste conmigo.

-Ya lo he borrado -aseguró Sakura-. ¿Le has propuesto alguna vez casarse?

-Al principio no. Yo no quería casarme,

Saku, soy un lobo solitario, como tú -sacudió la cabeza como si le costara entenderse a sí mismo-. Pero la idea de casarme empezó a rondarme y un día se lo dije, y ella se echó a llorar. Me dijo que me quería pero que no podía soportar mi trabajo, y que se casaría conmigo si buscaba otro. Maldita sea, ¡a mí me encanta mi trabajo! Estábamos empatados.

-Y ella ha cortado por lo sano -murmuró Sakura.

-Y ha encontrado un plan B -esbozó una sonrisa burlona-. Empezó a salir con un tipo con un trabajo normal, y esta noche me ha dicho que se van a casar a finales de año.

-¿Será un farol?

Yukito sacudió la cabeza.

-No creo, llevaba una sortija con un diamante.

Al cabo de un momento, Sakura habló con franqueza.

-Puedes elegir. Bien te quedas con Rubi, bien con tu trabajo, pero no puedes quedarte con los dos. Tienes que decidir qué es más importante para ti y olvidarte de lo otro.

-¿Te has olvidado del hombre al que dejaste?

-Estás equivocado. -Yo estaba en el lugar de Rubi, no en el tuyo. Fue él el que prefirió quedarse con su trabajo y no conmigo -dijo Sakura-. No lo he olvidado, pero me las arreglo perfectamente sin él, gracias.

Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que le había dado muchas pistas; o tal vez fuera la capacidad de Yukito para intuir lo que pensaba y sentía aun sin ninguna evidencia concreta. El se quedó mirándola pensativamente.

-Es Li, ¿verdad? El que te dejó plantada... -murmuró.

La expresión de perplejidad que se dibujó en el rostro de Sakura le dio la respuesta. Al cabo de un minuto ella se recobró y lo admitió.

-Sí, es Li. Y te aseguro que, cuando dice algo, no se echa atrás.

-Es un idiota -dijo Yukito sin animosidad-. Pero ahora quiere que vuelvas, ¿no?

-No en serio -replicó Sakura con un dejo de amargura-. Sólo quiere jugar un poco.

Tsukishiro se quedó mirándola. Sus ojos marrones exploraban la cara pequeña de Sakura, que se había cerrado sobre sí misma para no revelar su propio dolor. Cuando fue evidente que no iba a decir nada más, Yukito se inclinó y la besó suavemente, pero esa vez era él quien daba consuelo en lugar de pedirlo. Sakura cerró los ojos y dejó que la besara, sin animarlo ni tampoco rechazarlo. Nunca la habían besado así antes, sin pasión, un beso de amistad.

El timbre estridente del teléfono irrumpió en la habitación y Yukito se retiró. Ella se disculpó y alargó el brazo para descolgar. Contestó y sintió un hormigueo de alarma al oír una voz áspera que preguntaba:

-¿Has hecho ya el equipaje?

-Claro -contestó con aplomo. Le parecía insultante que Syaoran sintiera la necesidad de controlarla. ¿Qué pensaba?, ¿que iba a esperar hasta el último momento y luego lo metería todo revuelto en la maleta? Decidió castigarlo por su desconfianza y añadió con perversidad-: Justo ahora se lo estaba diciendo a Yukito.

Sakura notó el silencio que siguió a sus palabras. Luego, la rabia de Li.

-¿Está ahí? -farfulló.

Ella se lo estaba imaginando: furioso, rechinando los dientes, los ojos ámbares relampagueantes y congestionados de rabia. Esa vez el hormigueo fue de placer.

-Claro que está aquí -respondió, sabiendo que jugaba con fuego. ¿Qué haría si Li perdía los nervios? Lo último que deseaba era crearle problemas a Yukito, pero Syaoran la incitaba a provocarlo-. No dejo plantados a mis amigos sólo porque tú hayas chasqueado los dedos -se oyó decir a sí misma.

-Dile que se vaya, Sakura. Ahora mismo -ordenó con un gruñido casi imperceptible.

Ella se erizó como un gato.

-No pienso...

-Ahora mismo -murmuró-. O iré para allá. No estoy jugando, cielo. Dile que se marche y luego vuelves para decirme que ya se ha ido.

Furiosa, Sakura dejó el auricular encima de la mesa y se puso de pie. Como no quería que Li oyera lo que iba a decir, agarró a Yukito de la mano. Este se levantó y ella lo arrastró hasta la puerta. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso.

-Lo siento -murmuró-. Me ha pedido que te diga que te vayas, porque si no vendrá y se pondrá violento.

Por un instante, Yukito recuperó su mirada serena de siempre y levantó una ceja con expresión burlona.

-Eso suena muy serio, Sakura. Me parece, señorita, que hay muchas cosas que no me ha contado de su historia con Li.

-Te lo he contado todo, no tiene sentido revolver las cenizas. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó. La preocupación que sentía se reflejaba en la voz y en los ojos de Sakura. Él la abrazó.

-Pues claro. Poder hablar contigo ya ayuda. Y besarte, aún más -esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado-. Rubi me ha dejado desconcertado, pero no pienso rendirme. Lo de que iba a casarse con ese otro me lo dijo llorando, así que quizá no todo esté perdido, ¿no te parece?

Sakura también sonrió.

-Es posible.

Yukito le acarició una mejilla con un dedo.

-Que te lo pases bien en Hong Kong -bromeó, y ella le sacó la lengua.

Cuando Yukito se hubo marchado, Sakura volvió a echar todos los cerrojos y miró airadamente el teléfono que reposaba sobre la mesa. Estuvo tentada de dejar esperando a Li todavía unos minutos más, pero aquello era como tragar un jarabe amargo: cuanto antes, mejor. Se llevó el auricular a la oreja.

-Ya se ha marchado -gruñó.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? -rugió él a modo de respuesta.

-Le estaba dando un beso de despedida -replicó, furiosa-. Y ahora te despido a ti también.

-No cuelgues -advirtió él-. Voy a darle al señor Tsukishiro tiempo de llegar y luego voy a llamarlo para asegurarme. Por tu bien, espero que vuelva directamente a casa.

-Tus amenazas están empezando a aburrirme -dijo con brusquedad, y colgó. Luego desenchufó el teléfono. Fue a su dormitorio y desenchufó también el aparato que había en la mesilla, pero no antes de que empezara a sonar otra vez. Refunfuñando entre dientes lo que le gustaría hacer con Syaoran Li, recorrió el apartamento a grandes zancadas apagando luces. Luego se metió de nuevo en la cama e intentó quedarse dormida. Antes ya era difícil, pero ahora resultaba imposible. Ardía de indignación y se preguntaba cómo alguien podía ser tan hipócrita. El podía pasearse con Meiling delante de sus narices, pero no tenía intención de permitirle a ella que hiciera lo mismo.

No era que quisiera tener una aventura con Yukito, ni Yukito con ella, pero ésa no era la cuestión.

Entonces se puso a pensar en el viaje a Hong Kong.

A partir de esa noche Li mostraría su lado más seductor, más exigente, y para consternación suya, Sakura recordó que antiguamente no le costaba nada llevársela a la cama. Había tenido suerte hasta esa noche, porque desde que él había descubierto su verdadera identidad, las únicas veces que la había besado había sido en la oficina, donde había escasas oportunidades para las escenas de seducción; ella tenía sus dudas de que en otras circunstancias hubiera podido pararle los pies. Era demasiado sincera como para engañarse a sí misma, aun cuando la verdad fuera dolorosa. Amaba a Li, pero incluso de no ser así, lo hubiera deseado físicamente. Sólo su orgullo y su temor a que le hiciera daño la impulsaban a no ceder.

Tenía la cara pálida de cansancio antes incluso de salir de su apartamento para ir a reunirse con Li en el aeropuerto. Estaba firmemente decidida a mostrarse lo más profesional posible, tanto para mantenerlo a distancia como para mostrarle que sus celos de la noche anterior no la habían afectado, pero desde el principio le costó mantener una actitud distante. Cuando la vio, Li se levantó y fue hacia ella. Le quitó de la mano la bolsa de viaje más pesada y se inclinó para depositar en sus labios un beso.

-Buenos días -murmuró, y su mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo-. Me gustas con vestido. Deberías llevar vestido más a menudo.

O sea, que no iba a hablar de lo de la noche anterior, ¿no?, se dijo Sakura. Aunque ella había pensado hacer lo mismo, la molestó que Li se hubiera adelantado. Lo miró fríamente.

-Pensé que en Hong Kong era preferible llevar vestido.

Normalmente, siempre llevaba pantalones cuando iba de viaje, eran más cómodos y más adecuados, pero teniendo en cuenta el tipo de país y de viaje, había metido únicamente vestidos en la maleta. Para el vuelo había elegido un vestido beige sin mangas y con amplio escote, con una chaqueta a juego que llevaba puesta en ese momento, porque a pesar del calor del verano, por la mañana temprano siempre hacía fresco y sabía por experiencia que en los aviones solía tener frío. En vez de la trenza habitual, llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo. Tenía el pelo tan largo que llevarlo suelto resultaba incómodo. En las ocasiones formales, se lo recogía en un moño.

-Yo también prefiero los vestidos -comentó mientras la tomaba del brazo-. Tienes unas piernas muy bonitas, y me gusta verlas. Antes siempre llevabas vestido, me acuerdo.

Era cierto, recordó ella. Sakura consiguió que su respuesta sonara impersonal.

-Cuando empecé a trabajar, me di cuenta de que los pantalones eran más adecuados para mi tipo de trabajo -para cambiar de tema, preguntó-: ¿Tienes los billetes?

-Está todo bajo control -aseguró él-. ¿Quieres tomar un café antes de que salga el vuelo?

-No, gracias. No bebo café cuando viajo -se vio obligada a explicar, y se sentó en un sillón.

Él tomó asiento en otro, frente a ella. Había un banco cerca, pero Sakura había elegido deliberadamente el sillón para mantener a Li a distancia. Se entretuvo observando a los viajeros que desfilaban a esa hora de la mañana.

El vuelo tenía cinco minutos de retraso y Syaoran ya estaba inquieto cuando llamaron a embarcar por megafonía. Se puso de pie y la tomó del brazo; de repente sonrió.

-Menudos tacones llevas -comentó-. Me llegas casi a la barbilla... Casi.

-Pueden volverse un arma peligrosa -dijo Sakura, y su boca se curvó ligeramente hacia arriba.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y estás planeando usarlos contra mí? -preguntó, y antes de que ella pudiera apartar la boca, él capturó sus labios. Fue un beso áspero, exigente, que dejó a Sakura sin respiración.

-¡Syaora, por favor! -protestó, decidida a ocultar el hormigueo que recorría su espalda cada vez que él la tocaba-. ¡Estamos en público!

-Tengo más posibilidades de tocarte en público que en privado, así que pienso aprovecharme -murmuró. Era una advertencia.

-¡Estamos trabajando! -siseó ella-. Intenta recordarlo. No sería positivo para la revista que una de sus periodistas armara un escándalo en un lugar público.

-Aquí nadie sabe que eres periodista -replicó con una sonrisa-. Además, yo soy tu jefe y digo que no pasa nada.

-Yo tengo mis principios, aunque tú no los tengas, ¡y no me gusta que me manoseen! ¿Vas a subir a ese avión o no?

-No lo perdería por nada del mundo -dijo, arrastrando las palabras, y ella comprendió lo que quería dar a entender.

No había duda de que Li planeaba una reconciliación durante ese viaje, y ella estaba decidida a impedirlo. Tomoyo no la dejaría en la estacada, de eso estaba segura, y fantaseó con la idea de lo furioso que se pondría Li cuando descubriera que le había dado esquinazo.

Pero por el momento, tenía por delante un largo vuelo en su compañía, y esa idea no le hacía tanta gracia. No sólo porque él la pusiera nerviosa; los viajes siempre la alteraban. Todavía no llevaban una hora en el aire cuando ya había hojeado varias revistas y había intentado concentrarse en el libro que se había llevado, antes de abandonarlo por una revista de crucigramas. Cuando se cansó de los pasatiempos y volvió a intentar leer su libro, Li se inclinó hacia ella y le tomó una mano.

-Relájate -le aconsejó, y le acarició la palma de la mano con el pulgar, un gesto que, desde luego, no la ayudaba a relajarse-. Es un vuelo largo y tú pareces una pulga saltarina. Vas a llegar agotada.

-No soy buena viajera -admitió-. No se me da bien estar sentada sin hacer nada -ya estaba aburrida. Suspiraba por su manuscrito, pero le había parecido arriesgado llevarlo con ella.

-Trata de echar una cabezada -recomendó Li-. Más tarde lo agradecerás.

-Tampoco puedo -dijo con una sonrisa pesarosa-. Me ponen nerviosa las alturas, y no confío en el piloto lo bastante como para quedarme dormida y dejar que él se ocupe de todo.

-No sabía que te diera miedo volar -respondió él.

Sakura se erizó.

-No me da miedo; me pone nerviosa, que no es lo mismo. Vuelo con mucha frecuencia, o volaba, y he pasado por un montón de situaciones difíciles de las que he salido con vida. Algunas, incluso las he disfrutado. En realidad, en una época tomé algunas clases de vuelo, pero exigían mucho tiempo, estudio y concentración, y no podía seguir.

-No has perdido el tiempo, desde luego -comentó él con un dejo extraño-. ¿Qué más has hecho desde que nos separamos?

A él parecía fastidiarlo y, de pronto, ella se sintió orgullosa de haber hecho tantas cosas. Al menos así Li se enteraría de que no había estado llorando su ausencia.

-Hablo seis idiomas, tres de ellos con fluidez -enumeró fríamente-. Sé disparar con puntería y aprendí a montar a caballo. También aprendí a cocinar y a coser, pero me parecía muy aburrido y lo dejé. ¿Algo más?

-Espero que no -replicó, él, reprimiendo una sonrisa-. No me extraña que Reed te mandara a tantos sitios, seguramente lo tenías presionado.

-Clow no admite presiones, es duro como una roca -defendió con orgullo a redactor jefe-. Y él mismo haría reportajes sobre el terreno si pudiera.

-¿Y por qué no puede? Recuerdo que era uno de los mejores, pero de repente lo dejó y no sé por qué.

-Lo hirieron en Vietnam -explicó Sakura-, salió con vida de milagro. Y cuando todavía estaba recuperándose, su mujer murió de un infarto. Fue un golpe tremendo, no sabían que tuviera problemas cardíacos y, de buenas a primeras, se había muerto. Tenían dos hijos, chico y chica, y la niña lo pasó muy mal cuando su madre murió, así que Clow decidió quedarse en casa con sus hijos.

-Qué duro -comentó Li.

-No habla mucho de eso.

-Pero a ti te lo ha contado...

-A trozos, yo he ido reconstruyendo la historia. Como te digo, no habla mucho del tema.

-Para un enviado especial es mejor no tener familia. El antiguo Tokio Express sólo contrataba a huérfanos, que no tuvieran parientes, y a veces pienso que tendría que ser igual con los enviados especiales.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo con mordacidad, sin mirar a Li-. Por eso no quiero ataduras.

-Pero tú ya no eres enviada especial -murmuró, y le agarró una mano-. Considera este viaje como tu canto del cisne, porque, cuando regresemos, tu trabajo consistirá en ser la señora Li.

Sakura apartó la mano y se quedó mirando la capa de nubes que se extendía debajo de ellos.

-¿Me vas a despedir? -preguntó enfadada.

-Lo haré si me obligas. No me importa que trabajes siempre y cuando vuelvas a casa por la tarde. Claro, cuando tengamos hijos, prefiero que te quedes con ellos mientras sean pequeños.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura, llenos de furia, se volvieron hacia él.

-No voy a vivir contigo -dijo amargamente-. No puedo vivir contigo y estar sólo viva a medias. La idea de volver a ser ama de casa me resulta nauseabunda.

La boca de Li adquirió una expresión inflexible.

-Te estás mintiendo a ti misma si piensas eso. Has cambiado en muchas cosas, pero no puedes haber cambiado en lo de tener hijos. Me acuerdo que cuando estabas embarazada de nuestro hijo...

-¡Cállate! -estalló ella, apretando los puños mientras intentaba controlar el dolor que le producía acordarse del hijo que había perdido-. No hables de mi niño -incluso siete años después, el dolor de haberlo perdido era todavía demasiado fuerte.

-También era hijo mío -afirmó Li concisamente.

-¿De verdad? -respondió ella con sarcasmo, bajando la voz para que nadie la oyera-. No estuviste presente en el parto y, durante el embarazo, casi nunca estabas en casa. Tu papel se redujo a ser el padre biológico. Yo estaba completamente sola -apartó la cara y tragó saliva haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar las lágrimas mientras recordaba a su hijo.

Nunca lo había oído llorar ni observar el extraño mundo al que había llegado, pero durante varios meses había notado cómo se movía y daba patadas en su interior.

Para ella se había convertido en alguien real, una persona que tenía un nombre: Hien Li, su hijo.

Los dedos de Syaoran se cerraron con tanta fuerza sobre su muñeca que Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Yo también lo deseaba -dijo, y luego la soltó.

No hablaron durante las siguientes horas.

Li y ella acababan de llegar a la zona de tránsito cuando se abrió el embarque del vuelo a Hong Kong. Tuvieron que correr para llegar a tiempo a la puerta que tenían asignada. Desde Kansai fueron otras siete horas de vuelo hasta que aterrizaron en el nuevo y ultramoderno aeropuerto de Chek Lap Kok, el aeropuerto internacional de Hong Kong, y a causa del cambio de huso horario, en lugar de llegar de noche, que era lo que sus cuerpos exigían, era pleno día cuando bajaron del avión.

La fatiga y las largas horas de vuelo habían socavado la tirantez inicial que había entre ellos, y Sakura no protestó cuando él la tomó del brazo para dirigirse a la cinta de los equipajes.

-Espero que el hotel sea decente -murmuró Syaoran-, pero tal y como me siento ahora, me da igual. Lo único que quiero es dormir.

Ella conocía muy bien esa sensación. Los efectos de la falta de sueño y el cambio horario eran agotadores. No estaba en condiciones de discutir con Li sobre dónde iba a dormir ella.

Nadie hablaba japonés, pero algunas personas podían comunicarse en inglés y tanto Li como ella lo hablaban bien. El taxista que los condujo al hotel en un Renault bastante abollado chapurreaba inglés y de sus palabras pudieron inferir que Hong Kong estaba llena de occidentales. Habían llegado muchos europeos y bastantes norteamericanos, incluido un hombre con una gran cámara, y decían que el presidente iba a hablar a televisión internacional. El taxista los informó de que no tenía televisor, pero creía que la cámara grande esa debía servir para rodar las imágenes.

Era charlatán, como casi todos los taxistas, y señalaba con orgullo los resplandecientes edificios modernos, que coexistían con antiguas casas encaladas, las cuales castigaba sin piedad el sol. Hong Kong tenía esa intrigante mezcla de lo tradicional y lo moderno que existe en muchos países del Tercer Mundo. Las limusinas de lujo circulaban por las mismas calles por las que transitaban los burros.

El presidente había estudiado en Oxford, pero, a pesar de haber absorbido la cultura europea, era por naturaleza un hombre cauteloso, reticente a los cambios.

Los chinos procedían de la estirpe de Yangshao y Longshan de hace aproximadamente 5000 a. C. Había tradiciones hondamente arraigadas que no podían omitirse cuando se abordaba la modernización del país y, para la mayoría, la vida en Hong Kong seguía siendo la misma. Los coches estaban bien, pero los chinos se las habían arreglado sin ellos varios siglos y, si repentinamente desaparecieran, no representaría para ellos un problema. El aeropuerto era ruidoso y los visitantes que llegaban, raros. El nuevo hospital, sin embargo, era fuente de orgullo y los niños estaban deseando acudir a las escuelas nuevas.

El hombre que había llevado a cabo la modernización del país era el marido de Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiraguizawa, el ministro de Economía, el cual tenía gran influencia sobre el presidente. Tenía el aspecto de un gato y los ojos, azules como los zafiros, como la mayoría de los hombres de Inglaterra. Durante sus años de estudiante en Europa, tenía fama de playboy. Sakura se preguntaba si realmente amaba a Tomoyo o si sólo lo atraía de ella su resplandeciente belleza, su maravillosa melena negra. ¿Apreciaba y amaba su dignidad natural, su valor?

Aquello la preocupaba. No era fácil conjugar Oriente y Occidente, las diferencias culturales eran demasiado grandes. A pesar de que no se escribían con regularidad y pasaban mucho tiempo sin verse, Sakura consideraba a Tomoyo una buena amiga y deseaba que fuera feliz. Estaba tan absorta en sus preocupaciones que experimentó una sacudida cuando el conductor dijo en su rudimentario inglés:

-El Hotel Xio. Es nuevo y rico. ¿Les gusta, sí?

Sakura miró por encima del hombro de Li y admitió que sí, que le gustaba. Estaba rodeado por una fila de árboles muy cuidados, y más allá de los árboles, protegido por un muro alto de piedra. La arquitectura no era ultramoderna sino que, al contrario, se habían hecho los esfuerzos necesarios para asegurarse de que encajara en su entorno. En el interior tal vez ofreciera todas las comodidades de un hotel moderno, pero la fachada respetaba la arquitectura tradicional, blanca, lisa, sin adornos, con ventanas ocultas por celosías.

Sakura intentó explicar al mozo de equipajes que estaba descargando las maletas cuáles eran las suyas y cuáles las de Syaoran, pero era como si fuera invisible. El botones de ojos negros, vestido al estilo occidental, sólo seguía las instrucciones de Li, ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarla, y lo mismo ocurrió con el empleado de la recepción. El botones desapareció con su equipaje y Li se metió al bolsillo' la llave de la habitación.

Cuando se habían apartado unos pasos del mostrador de la recepción, Sakura lo agarró del brazo.

-Quiero una habitación para mí sola -insistió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo siento. Hice la reserva a nombre del señor y la señora Li, y te va a costar convencer a un chino de que te dé otra habitación -la informó con satisfacción evidente-. Ya sabías a lo que te exponías en este viaje.

-¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo para que te entre en la cabeza? -empezó a decir, llena de frustración, pero él no la dejó continuar.

-Después. Éste no es lugar para discutir. Deja ya de ser tan pesada, lo único que quiero es ducharme y dormir un poco. Créeme, esta noche no corres ningún peligro.

Ella no lo creía, pero tenía que recuperar sus maletas, así que lo siguió y entró en el ascensor. Él apretó el botón del cuarto piso.

A pesar de lo cansada que estaba, Sakura se quedó maravillada cuando entraron en la habitación, y apenas reparó en que Li le daba una propina al botones que había subido las maletas. Aunque se trataba de un solo espacio, una reja de hierro forjado con intrincados dibujos delimitaba dos áreas. Delante, un saloncito y, detrás, el dormitorio. Había una terraza con dos sillas de mimbre pintadas de blanco y un sofá también de mimbre con mullidos cojines. Entre las dos sillas había una mesita destinada a servir el té. Sakura salió a la terraza y vio una enorme piscina rodeada de palmeras. Se preguntó si las mujeres podrían usarla.

Entró de nuevo en la habitación e inspeccionó la cama, estilo diván, y sonrió al ver la profusión de cojines de colores que la adornaban. La alfombra de pie de cama parecía turca, aunque lo más probable era que se tratara de una copia hecha en serie. Daba igual, el efecto era el mismo. De todos los hoteles en los que había estado, ése era el que más le gustaba. Tal vez la comida fuera espantosa y el servicio, inexistente, al menos para una mujer, pero la habitación le encantaba.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Syaoran. Palideció. Él se quitó la chaqueta y Sakura vio los hombros dibujados bajo la tela de la camisa blanca. Algo le dijo que la había estado observando todo el rato.

-¿Por qué no te duchas? -sugirió Li-. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas para asegurarme de que todo está preparado para la entrevista, y me llevará un rato.

Lo que ella quería era agarrar sus maletas y salir corriendo, pero sabía que Li estaba dispuesto a impedirlo. Tendría que engañarlo, y todavía no estaba segura de cómo lograrlo. La palabra «ducha» sonaba a gloria...

-Muy bien -aceptó con voz cansada. Tomó su maleta y la llevó al baño, que estaba a la derecha del dormitorio. Cerró la puerta tras ella y echó el cerrojo.

A pesar del cansancio, se quedó un rato admirando el baño. Parecía salido de un harén turco, adornado con azulejos de vivos colores. La bañera era enorme, de azulejos negros. Se quitó el vestido y la ropa interior, que el sudor había pegado a su cuerpo. Suspiró de alivio al notar el aire fresco en la piel. Abrió los grifos de cristal, dejó correr el agua y se puso debajo del chorro de agua fresca suspirando. Luego jugó un poco con la fantasía de que varias criadas esperaban a que terminara de ducharse para perfumar su cuerpo con aceites aromáticos, pues esa noche la visitaría el sultán...

La realidad se impuso cuando la asaltó la idea de que se volvería loca en circunstancias semejantes. Ya tenía bastantes problemas sin necesidad de un sultán.

Salió de la bañera y se envolvió en una toalla; luego se preguntó qué podía ponerse. No tenía intención de pasearse en camisón delante de Li, pero éste sospecharía que pretendía huir si se vestía de calle, así que al final se puso un caftán de color azul zafiro y se cepillo vigorosamente el pelo.

Estaba demasiado cansada para hacerse la trenza y se lo dejó suelto. Después de recoger la ropa sucia y ordenar el baño, abrió la puerta y salió con su maleta.

Li estaba hablando por teléfono y apenas la miró mientras ella sacaba algunas cosas de la maleta, como si pensara quedarse. Sakura se paseó por la habitación tratando de ahuyentar el sueño mientras oía cómo Syaoran hablaba con varias personas.

Al cabo de un rato, él puso la mano sobre el recibidor del auricular para hablarle sin que su interlocutor lo oyera.

-¿Por qué no te echas a descansar un poco? Yo no sé cuánto tardaré en terminar.

Ella no quería dormir, su instinto le decía que no debía hacerlo, pero no podía marcharse mientras él estuviera despierto. Además, estaba cansadísima, le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo de tantas horas como había pasado sentada en el avión. Podía descansar un rato hasta que Li colgara. Tenía el sueño ligero, se despertaría cuando él entrara en el cuarto de baño.

Corrió las cortinas de la puerta de la terraza y la habitación se quedó en penumbra. Luego se recostó en el diván con un suspiro extasiado. Estiró las doloridas piernas, puso la cabeza en la almohada y se quedó dormida inmediatamente.

Se despertó al cabo de un rato cuando alguien murmuró «muévete un poco», y se dio la vuelta para hacer sitio al cuerpo que se deslizó a su lado. Era vagamente consciente de que debía despertarse, pero se sentía muy a gusto, y el murmullo sordo del aire acondicionado la arrulló hasta que se quedó dormida de nuevo.

El cambio de hora la tenía confundida. Cuando se despertó era de noche. Todavía medio dormida, se fijó en la sombra que salía del cuarto de baño.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó con voz espesa, incapaz de apartar del todo las telarañas que cubrían su cerebro. Tampoco sabía bien dónde estaba.

-Syaoran -respondió una voz ronca y aterciopelada-. Siento haberte despertado, he ido a beber agua. ¿Quieres un vaso?

A ella le sonó a gloria y susurró un «sí» mientras trataba de sentarse en la cama. Al cabo de unos segundos, alguien le puso un vaso de agua fría en la mano. Apuró el contenido y se lo devolvió. Él lo llevó de nuevo al baño mientras ella volvía a tumbarse y pensaba, somnolienta, que Li era como los gatos, que veían en la oscuridad, porque ni siquiera había encendido la luz.

Cuando la cama se hundió bajo el peso de Li, Sakura recordó que planeaba escabullirse, marcharse sin que él se diera cuenta, y su corazón empezó a latir con temor.

-Espera... -jadeó con pánico, y alargó un brazo para empujarlo. Su mano tocó la piel desnuda de Li. Conmocionada, se olvidó de lo que iba a decir y farfulló-: ¡No llevas nada encima!

En la oscuridad, Syaoran soltó una carcajada y se puso de lado para mirarla. La agarró de la cintura con su poderoso brazo y venció su inútil resistencia tirando de ella para pegarla a su cuerpo.

-Siempre duermo desnudo, ¿no te acuerdas? -bromeó, y frotó los labios contra la sien de Sakura.

A ella se le aceleró la respiración y empezó a temblar al notar la presión del cuerpo de Li, fuerte, cálido, junto a ella. El olor a hombre inundó su nariz; resultaba embriagador para sus sentidos. Luchó desesperadamente contra el deseo creciente de pegarse más a él y le puso las manos en el pecho para empujarlo, pero sus dedos empezaron a acariciar el vello que le cubría el pecho.

-Sakura -murmuró él con voz ronca. En la oscuridad, buscó sus labios y los encontró, y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Sakura sabía que debía resistirse, pero nunca había podido hacerlo, ni siquiera ahora, cuando tenía tan buenas razones para rechazar a Li. La tentación de volver a experimentar las satisfacciones físicas que él podía brindarle la disuadía.

No era que a él la situación no lo afectara. Su corpachón se estremecía, pegado al de Sakura, cuando despegó su boca de la de .ella y le cubrió de besos la cara y los ojos. Ella notó que le bajaba la cremallera del caftán y le deslizaba éste hasta la cintura. A continuación sus manos exploraron los pechos que acababa de desnudar. Derrotada, Sakura enterró la cabeza en su hombro, temblando con la fuerza del deseo que él había despertado. No quería que parara, sabía que se volvería loca de frustración.

Él terminó de arrebatarle el caftán y se deshizo de él de un manotazo. Ella recobró por un momento la cordura cuando él se apartó ligeramente para arrojar la prenda fuera de la cama y lo agarró por los hombros.

-Syaoran..., no. No debemos -gimió débilmente.

-Eres mi mujer -replicó él en un murmullo, la tomó en sus brazos y se colocó encima de ella.

Sakura jadeó al sentir el dulce y feroz contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos; luego la boca de Li tomó posesión de la suya y ahogó sus quejas. Ella le rodeó de nuevo el cuello con los brazos y se aferró a él.

Era como si nunca se hubieran separado. Sus cuerpos se reconocían como siempre lo habían hecho. Atrapada en el torbellino de la pasión de Li, lo único que podía hacer era corresponder, devolverle la pasión que él le brindaba con tanta generosidad. Syaoran no era un amante delicado, sólo lo había sido la primera vez. Era feroz, tierno, erótico, desenfrenado, excitante..., y ella era incapaz de contener su apasionada respuesta. Era como siempre, como antes... No, era mejor. Li le hizo olvidarse de la cordura, de sus precauciones, de todo lo que no fuera él.

Perdonen la demora, pero dado que mi computadora no sirve, tal vez tarde un poco más en actualizar. Para la persona que me pregunto de que libro saque está adaptación, se llama Una nueva vida, de la autora Linda Howard.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo y gracias por leer.

Matta ne


	8. Mentiras o verdades

**Capítulo ocho**

Mentiras o verdades

_La primera vez que me engañes la culpa será tuya, la segunda, será mía._

Sakura se fue despertando lentamente, se sentía demasiado a gusto, demasiado satisfecha para renunciar fácilmente a la inconsciencia. Se notaba ligera, como si estuviera flotando. Su cuerpo se movía arriba y abajo con un ritmo suave, y debajo de su cabeza, un latido firme y relajante marcaba el tiempo. Se sentía tan maravillosamente, tan segura...

El timbre estridente del teléfono irrumpió bruscamente en aquella euforia y ella murmuró una protesta. Luego notó que la cama se movía y se agarró, pero en vez de sábanas, sus manos se encontraron con la piel cálida de Li. Abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza en el momento en que él estiraba un brazo largo y musculoso con el fin de descolgar el teléfono que había en la mesilla.

-¿Sí? –murmuró Syaoran con voz somnolienta, más ronca incluso de lo que era habitual en él. Escuchó lo que le decían-. Gracias -colgó y, suspirando, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Sakura se puso colorada y trató de alejarse de él y, al mismo tiempo, taparse con la sábana. Los brazos de Li le impidieron moverse, reteniéndola sobre su pecho. Él abrió un poco los ojos y, a través de sus espesas pestañas negras, vio que Sakura se ruborizaba aún más. Estaba muy guapa por la mañana. Los ojos ámbar brillaban de satisfacción.

-Quédate aquí -ordenó con voz ronca. Alargó una mano y le acarició la piel sedosa del costado-. Noto como si tuviera un gatito encima del pecho. Pesas poquísimo.

Cuando sintió el aliento cálido de Li en la oreja, Sakura se estremeció sin querer, pero hizo un esfuerzo por soltarse.

-Déjame, Li. Quiero vestirme...

-Todavía no, cielo -murmuró él, y le retiró el pelo hacia atrás para posar sus labios en el hueco de debajo de la oreja-. Todavía es temprano, y no tenemos nada más importante que hacer que volver a acostumbrarnos el uno al otro. Eres mi mujer y me gusta tenerte en brazos.

-«Era» tu mujer -insistió ella, y trató de apartar la cabeza, pero en lugar de hacer eso, se vio a sí misma echándola hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso a su cuello.

El corazón de Sakura empezó a latir con fuerza cuando Li le encontró el pulso en la nuca y lo succionó con avidez, como si quisiera beber su sangre.

-Anoche éramos como marido y mujer -murmuró él.

-Anoche... -a ella le falló la voz y, tras un momento, logró decir-: Anoche quisimos recordar los viejos tiempos, nada más. Digamos que fue una despedida, ¿de acuerdo?

Él se recostó sobre las almohadas pero sin soltarla. Para sorpresa de Sakura, no parecía enfadado por lo que ella acababa de afirmar, sino que le sonreía perezosamente.

-No pasa nada por que me rinda ahora -declaró él-. Anoche gané la guerra.

Sakura casi hizo una mueca de dolor ante la idea de separarse otra vez de él, si bien sabía que no podría ser feliz a su lado. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Li y por unos instantes se permitió disfrutar de la intimidad entre ambos. Él le acariciaba la espalda y los hombros, jugaba con su pelo... Las caricias debilitaban la fuerza de Sakura, como siempre había ocurrido, así que, mientras todavía tenía ánimo suficiente, se obligó a alzar la cabeza, abandonando así el refugio que le proporcionaba el hombro de Li, y lo miró con cara seria.

-A pesar de todo, no funcionaría -susurró-. Los dos hemos cambiado, y ahora hay otros factores. Meiling está enamorada de ti, Syaoran. No puedes dejarla tirada, le harías mucho daño... ¿O es que estás planeando seguir con ella?

-Eres un gatito -señaló perezosamente mientras su mano empezaba a tocarla más íntimamente-, siempre arañando y atacando. Pero no me importa que seas tan temperamental, soy duro de roer. No te preocupes por Meiling. Además, ¿qué sabes de ella?

-Vino a verme a casa -confesó Sakura- para advertirme de que tú nunca ibas en serio, que siempre acababas volviendo con ella -trataba de escapar a la exploración profunda a la que la sometían las manos de Li, pero se dio cuenta de que el roce de su piel con la de él la hacía suspirar de deseo.

Syaoran soltó una palabrota entre dientes.

Mujeres -refunfuñó-, son las criaturas más retorcidas de la tierra. No la creas, cielo. Meiling no tiene ningún derecho sobre mí. Yo hago lo que quiero con quien quiero..., y ahora mismo, con quien quiero estar es con mi mujer.

-No es tan fácil -insistió ella-. Por favor, Syaoran, deja que me marche. No puedo hacerte entender nada si me abrazas así...

-Entonces seguiré abrazándote -la interrumpió-. El resultado final es el mismo: eres mía y lo seguirás siendo. No puedo dejar que te marches de mi lado, y espero que no estés enamorada de ese fotógrafo tuyo, porque si es así, ¡tendré que vérmelas con él!

Sakura se puso muy pálida y lo miró fijamente. Li tenía la mandíbula apretada y había achicado los ojos. Reaccionaba de un modo totalmente primitivo ante la idea de que otro hombre pudiera tocarla. De repente Sakura se dio cuenta de que había sido una estupidez dejar que pensara que tenía una relación con Yukito. No era justo usar a éste como escudo. Syaoran era peligroso, podía hacer daño a Tsukishiro, y sería culpa de ella, se dijo.

Por otro lado, se rebelaba ante la idea de permitir que Li se saliera con la suya, especialmente después de lo que había sucedido esa noche: él había logrado lo que quería. Exceptuando una débil protesta por su parte al principio, no había hecho el intento de apartarlo de ella.

Tampoco se sentía libre para hablarle de Yukito. Este, tan tranquilo y relajado, era muy reservado a la hora de revelar detalles de su vida privada, y todavía la asombraba que le hubiera hecho tantas confidencias. Se negaba a traicionar su confianza sólo para que Li pudiera reforzar su ego.

Siguió callada y, de repente, Li perdió la paciencia. La agarró por los brazos y rodó hasta ponerse encima de ella.

-A lo mejor necesitas que vuelva a demostrarte a quién deseas -había un destello airado en su mirada.

Sakura notó que las piernas musculosas de Syaoran separaban las suyas y el corazón le dio un brinco, porque eso significaba que quería hacer el amor de nuevo. Una sensación cálida inundó su cuerpo y se dejó llevar mientras el corazón le latía cada vez más deprisa. Sin embargo, a pesar de que deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, se oyó decir a sí misma obstinadamente:

-No te creas tan irresistible.

-Eres mía, Sakura, mía...

Aunque su mente protestaba, los sentidos de Sakura estaban demasiado interesados en los placeres que Li le estaba ofreciendo como para ponerse a discutir. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que después de siete largos años sin tocarlo, ahora que él había vencido su resistencia y estaban de nuevo haciendo el amor, lo único que ella deseaba era disfrutar la intimidad de sus cuerpos. Syaoran no podía ofrecerle amor, pero podía ofrecerle eso, que era lo máximo que podía darle a una mujer. Ella se aferró a sus anchos hombros y empezó a exigirle tanto como él le estaba pidiendo a ella, y cuando por fin él se retiró y se tumbó de espaldas, los dos estaban satisfechos y temblaban de agotamiento. Incapaz de soportar la distancia que de pronto separaba sus cuerpos, Sakura se pegó a él, se abrazó a su pecho y pegó los labios a su garganta. Casi al instante, se quedó dormida, y en el sueño, sus manos se aferraban a Li como si no pudiera soportar dejarlo marchar.

Cuando se despertó de nuevo, Sakura se estiró, abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza. Vio que Li también acababa de despertarse. Los recuerdos de las mañanas en que hacían el amor y volvían a quedarse dormidos después acudieron a su mente y, misteriosamente, fue como si los años de separación nunca hubieran existido. Li le retiró el pelo de la cara con una mano y luego la mano descendió y le acarició el cuello.

-No me has contestado -murmuró-. ¿Estás enamorada de él?

Ella cerró los ojos, resignada. Era testarudo como un bulldog. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿La entendería si le decía que quería a Yukito de un modo que no era ni romántico ni sexual?

-Yukito no es asunto tuyo -dijo finalmente alzando la barbilla-, pero no me he acostado con él. Saca tú tus propias conclusiones.

Después de esa confesión, hubo varios minutos de silencio, y cuando ella reunió el valor para mirar a Li directamente a los ojos, dio un brinco al ver el deseo que ardía en ellos.

-No... no me mires así -susurró, y bajó de nuevo la vista.

-Te quiero para mí -dijo con voz ronca-. Me alegro de que no tengas un amante, porque no quiero complicaciones en mi camino.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con aire fatigado.

-No, no lo entiendes. Que no me esté acostando con alguien no quiere decir que quiera retomar nuestra relación. Para qué lo sepas, tú eres el único hombre con el que me he acostado, pero resulta que no quiero vivir contigo. No funcionaría, ¿es que no lo ves? -imploró-. Necesito mi trabajo tanto como tú necesitabas el tuyo cuando nos casamos. No sería feliz en casa, limpiando el polvo y haciendo la comida, necesito algo más de lo que tú estás dispuesto a darme. Necesito mi libertad.

El rostro de Syaoran estaba muy tenso. La miraba con ojos inquietos.

-No me pidas que te mande a sitios peligrosos -murmuró-. No puedo. Si te ocurriera algo y yo fuera el responsable de que estuvieras allí, nunca me lo perdonaría. Pero en lo que se refiere al trabajo, podríamos llegar a un compromiso. ¿Por qué no intentamos ver cómo nos va juntos? Lo único que hacíamos en la época de nuestro matrimonio era hacer el amor, no llegamos a conocernos bien el uno al otro. Vamos a estar aquí tres días. ¿Qué te Parece si nos dedicamos a disfrutar? Ya pensaremos en el futuro cuando volvamos a casa. ¿Será posible que pasemos tres días sin pelearnos?

-No lo sé -respondió ella con cautela.

La tentación de pasar tres días juntos le robó toda su fuerza. Conocía a Li, sabía que su idea de un compromiso era acorralarla de tal modo que ella tuviera que hacer las cosas a su modo, pero, mientras estuvieran allí, no podría manipularla. Ya había tomado la precaución de sacar sus ahorros del banco y, una vez que estuvieran de regreso en Tokio, sabía que tendría que marcharse, pero por el momento... Por el momento, ¿por qué no podía simplemente disfrutar de su marido? Tres días era un período de tiempo muy corto para acumular suficientes recuerdos para toda una vida. ¿Por qué Li no entendía que eran incompatibles?

-De acuerdo -accedió ella finalmente-. Pero cuando volvamos, no esperes que automáticamente me vaya a vivir contigo. Acepto con esa condición.

Él sonrió con regocijo.

-Nunca pensé nada distinto -dijo con ironía. Hundió los dedos en la nuca de Sakura y la obligó a inclinar la cabeza para besarla. El beso empezó con naturalidad y luego se volvió gradualmente más intenso hasta que se aferraron el uno al otro con un deseo que sólo había un modo de satisfacer.

Mientras se vestían para asistir a la fiesta que Tomoyo había organizado para los medios, una de las celebraciones previas con motivo del baile de gala, Sakura se asombró de lo familiar que resultaba la situación; era la misma rutina de años atrás que volvía a imponerse sin que hubieran hablado de ello siquiera. Ella entraba la primera en el baño y luego, mientras se maquillaba y se arreglaba el pelo, Li se duchaba y se afeitaba. Esperaba hasta que ella se pintaba los labios y entonces le plantaba un beso y el carmín se corría. Él se reía y ella volvía al espejo para arreglar el estropicio. ¿Cuántas veces habría hecho eso en el pasado? Incontables. Formaba parte de su vida de casados y, cuando Sakura se encontró con la mirada de Li en el espejo, se dio cuenta de que también él estaba recordando aquello e intercambiaron una sonrisa.

Había elegido un vestido de seda rosa pálido. El corte era muy sencillo, ya que su baja estatura no le permitía llevar nada frívolo, a riesgo de parecer una muñeca. El color le favorecía mucho, resaltaba sus ojos verdes y el tono arena de su pelo. Li la miró con admiración después de ayudarla con la cremallera.

-Me parece un poco arriesgado que salgas ahí fuera -dijo, y se inclinó para murmurarle al oído-: Algún jeque podría raptarte y llevarte al desierto, y tendría que empezar una guerra para conseguir que volvieras.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y arruinar una buena historia? -se burló, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él reflejados en el espejo-. Estoy segura de que lograría escaparme, y fíjate la crónica que podría escribir después.

-Me reiría -dijo él forzadamente-, pero sé por experiencia propia la clase de peligros que has tenido que afrontar, y me hierve la sangre cuando lo pienso. Una cosa es exponerme yo, y otra que a ti pueda pasarte algo.

-De eso nada -dijo, y se inclinó hacia delante y, con el dedo, se quitó una manchita que acababa de descubrirse debajo del ojo-. Antes, cuando estábamos juntos, a mí me aterrorizaba que te pudiera pasar algo, y casi me muero cuando te hirieron. Ahora comprendo por qué volviste a marcharte en cuanto pudiste; ahora yo también estoy enganchada, necesito emociones fuertes.

-Eso se te pasará -dijo, y una expresión casi fatigada cubrió su rostro-. El peligro llega a resultar aburrido, y la idea de dormir en la misma cama más que unos pocos días seguidos cada vez se hace más atractiva. Echar raíces no tiene por qué atarte, cielo, sino que puede ayudarte a seguir creciendo.

-Eso es cierto, pero sólo si la maceta es lo bastante grande como para que no asfixie las raíces -señaló, y se giró para mirarlo a la cara. Sonreía, pero la expresión de sus ojos era seria, y él le puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla para obligarla a levantarla.

-Pero sujetarte a ti es muy divertido -bromeó.

-¿Es que no piensas en nada más? -sacudió la cabeza con regocijo.

-¿Cuándo estoy contigo? Rara vez -un destello de pasión brilló en sus ojos ambár mientras la miraba-. Incluso antes de saber que tú eras tú, en cuanto veía esa trenza bailando encima de tu trasero, me entraban ganas de asaltarte allí mismo, en los pasillos.

Sakura sonrió, pero en su fuero interno se daba cuenta de que las palabras y los actos de Syaoran estaban basados en la atracción física y no en una necesidad emocional. Li la deseaba, de eso no había duda, pero iba dándose cuenta de que era incapaz de amar. Tal vez fuera mejor así. Si amaba tan intensamente como deseaba, su amor podía ser destructivo para el alma.

La fiesta tenía lugar en un hotel, ya que el palacio Tao Mai estaba cerrado con los preparativos para el baile, y el marido de Tomoyo no quería abrir su casa al público por razones de seguridad. El camino de entrada del hotel estaba repleto de limusinas. Europeos, estadounidenses y chinos se mezclaban y una confusa mezcla de acentos presidía las conversaciones. Las medidas de seguridad eran estrictas: había guardias apostados en puertas y ventanas, vestidos con uniformes militares y botas y tocados con unas boinas, que observaban a la multitud de visitantes extranjeros con los ojos negros de los hombres. Les pidieron varias veces que mostraran sus credenciales y tuvieron que enseñar la invitación mientras se unían al río de invitados que entraban en el hotel.

Una vez dentro, los guiaron hasta la suite donde se celebraba la fiesta y las medidas de seguridad se volvieron invisibles. Sonaba una música ligera y el tintineo de los cubitos de hielo en los vasos indicaba que el ambiente era distendido y los invitados estaban relajados.

La suite estaba amueblada con sencillez, al estilo chino, pero había asientos de sobra para los que prefirieran sentarse a estar de pie. Los colores que predominaban eran los dorados, los marrones y el blanco, y Sakura adivinó el toque final de Tomoyo en muchos de los centros de flores que adornaban la habitación, los cuales daban un toque alegre sin resultar nunca estridentes. Miró a su alrededor buscando a su amiga, pero fue incapaz de descubrir su rastro en medio del constante trasiego de invitados.

-¿Por qué había tantos controles de seguridad fuera? -preguntó inclinándose hacia Li para que nadie los oyera.

-Porque Eriol no es tonto -gruñó Li-. A mucha gente le gustaría verlo muerto. Parientes del emperador que están celosos de su influencia, fundamentalistas religiosos a los que no agrada su política progresista, terroristas que no necesitan ninguna razón...Hong Kong es una mina de oro hoy en día.

-He oído hablar de las reservas de petróleo -susurró ella-. ¿Son tan grandes como dicen?

-Enormes. Si las prospecciones son correctas, las reservas de Hong Kong serían las segundas del mundo después de las de los saudíes.

-Ya -musitó ella-. Y dado que el ministro de Economía está casado con una japonesa, lo lógico es que sus simpatías se inclinen hacia Occidente. Lo cual significa que su influencia sobre el emperador es doblemente importante. Cielo santo, ¿Tomoyo está a salvo en este país?

-Eriol hace todo lo que puede para que así sea, y es un hombre astuto. Su idea es llegar a viejo.

Ella iba a seguir preguntando, pero un destello negro capturó su atención y, al girar la cabeza, vio a Tomoyo, que se acercaba a ella. Su amiga estaba fantástica, radiante; sus preciosos ojos verdes resplandecían de alegría.

-¡Sakura! -exclamó, riendo, y las dos se abrazaron con entusiasmo ¡No estaba segura de que pudieras venir! Casi no me lo creo cuando me di cuenta de que pretendían mandar a otro periodista en tu lugar. Me negué a conceder la entrevista, claro -dijo con una risa triunfal.

-«Claro» -repitió Sakura-. Por cierto, Tomoyo, te presento a mi editor, Li Syaoran. Es el que pretendía sabotear mi viaje.

-Será broma, ¿no? -Tomoyo sonrió a Li y le tendió la mano-. ¿No sabías que Sakura y yo somos amigas?

-No lo sabía hasta que se armó la gorda. Entonces me enteré. ¿Eriol está por aquí? Hace mucho que no lo veo.

Los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron cuando ató cabos.

-Así que tú eres el Li Syaoran amigo de Eriol... Sí, está por aquí, en alguna parte -giró la cabeza para localizar a su marido entre los distintos grupos de invitados-. ¡Ahí viene!

Erio, Hiraguizawa era delgado, de aspecto felino. Tenía una cara aquilina y una sonrisa bastante misteriosa. Iba enfundado en un traje hecho a medida que le sentaba como un guante, y lo llevaba con la misma naturalidad que un adolescente llevaría sus vaqueros. Sus penetrantes ojos azules tenían un brillo sensual. De repente, Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que sólo había otro hombre con esa aura tan sexual: Li. Resultaba irónico, pero casi inevitable, que tanto Tomoyo como ella se hubieran casado con el mismo tipo de hombre indomable.

-¡Li! -Eriol había apartado los ojos de su mujer para echar un vistazo a la pareja con la que ésta se encontraba y, al reconocer a Li, abrió mucho los ojos y alargó una mano-. Oí que ibas a entrevistar al presidente, pero luego hubo cambio de planes. ¿Entonces al final vas a entrevistarlo?

-No, lo hará otro en mi lugar. Estoy aquí por otros motivos -dijo Li en tono irónico e inclinó la cabeza señalando a Sakura-. He venido de guardaespaldas de la periodista de Tsukimine. Sakura, te presento a Eriol Hiraguizawa, ministro de Economía...

-Y también mi marido -intervino Tomoyo con picardía-. Eriol, ésta es Sakura, la amiga de la que te he hablado -entonces miró a Li-. ¿A qué te refieres con lo de «guardaespaldas»? Creía que eras el editor de la revista...

-Y lo soy -admitió él, imperturbable-. Y también soy su marido.

Sin poder reprimirse, Tomoyo dejó escapar un grito y abrazó de nuevo a Sakura.

-¿Te has casado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me has escrito para contármelo?

-No he tenido tiempo -improvisó Sakura, y lanzó a Li una mirada que prometía venganza. Él se limitó a sonreír, encantado con el anuncio que acababa de hacer.

Eriol sonreía abiertamente.

-Así que por fin te han cazado. Tendremos que celebrarlo, pero no sé cuándo. Tomoyo ha puesto el país patas arriba con lo del baile. Estoy deseando que todo esto termine -dijo, y miró a su mujer.

Sakura vio esa mirada y suspiró aliviada para sus adentros. Eriol había mirado a Tomoyo con ternura antes de volver a colocarse la máscara de sarcasmo que debía cubrir su rostro habitualmente. La quería de verdad, no se había casado con ella sólo porque fuera guapa.

-No puedo quedarme más, tengo que circular -suspiró Tomoyo, y tomó a Eriol del brazo-. Sakura, te prometo que después del baile nos reuniremos y hablaremos hasta quedarnos sin lengua.

Sakura asintió.

-Hasta luego -se despidió de Tomoyo mientras ésta se alejaba, con Eriol a su lado, para atender a otros invitados.

-Es muy guapa -comentó Li.

-Sí -ella lo miró con los párpados entornados-. Más incluso que Meiling.

-¿Se supone que tengo que discutir eso? -preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y no respondió, sino que formuló a su vez otra pregunta.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Eriol?

-Desde hace unos años -respondió sin comprometerse.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis?

-¿Qué es esto, una entrevista? -contestó para eludir la pregunta. La agarró del brazo y la llevó a un lado. Señaló a un camarero que se acercaba con una bandeja. Tomó dos copas de champán y le ofreció una a Sakura.

-¿Por qué no respondes? -insistió, y él le lanzó una mirada de exasperación.

-Porque no quisiera que alguien oyera mis respuestas, y a Eriol tampoco le gustaría. Ahora pórtate bien y no seas tan entrometida.

Ella lo miró airadamente, se dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando despacio entre la gente mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su copa de champán. ¡Entrometida! Su trabajo consistía en hacer preguntas y él lo sabía muy bien. Era el hombre más difícil que conocía, pensó mientras acariciaba con el dedo un jarrón de jade. Arrogante y siempre llevando la contraria, Syaoran no sabía lo que era no salirse con la suya.

-Deja de refunfuñar y empieza a tomar notas -susurro él en su oído-Apunta quién está aquí y quién no.

-No necesito que me digas cómo tengo que hacer mi trabajo -dijo con indignación, y volvió a apartarse de él.

-No, lo que necesitas es una buena azotaina -murmuró Li, que se había puesto de nuevo a su altura.

Tal vez esperara sacarla de sus casillas diciendo aquello, pero ella no le hizo el menor caso y siguió andando entre la gente que llenaba la suite. No solía tomar notas en ese tipo de actos, porque se había dado cuenta de que la gente se cohibía. Una de sus ventajas era que tenía una memoria excelente. Fue identificando a los aristócratas y a los hombres de negocios más ricos del mundo. Los acontecimientos sociales no eran lo suyo, pero fue capaz de adjudicar un nombre y un país a las personalidades importantes que ocupaban el salón, y también a las menos importantes.

Li la tomó del brazo y se inclinó hacia ella.

-A tu derecha tienes al subsecretario del Departamento de Estado. Y a su lado está el ministro de Asuntos Exteriores francés.

-Ya lo sé -contestó Sakura con suficiencia. Ya se había fijado en esos dos-. No veo a ningún representante de un país comunista, lo cual quiere decir que la influencia de Eriol se está haciendo sentir.

Justo en ese momento, un hombre alto y delgado con aire distinguido se acercó a ellos. Tenía el pelo canoso y ojos azules.

-Señor Li -saludó con cordialidad a Syaoran. Tenía acento británico, el típico acento de escuela privada-. Me alegro de volver a verlo.

-Es un placer verlo de nuevo, señor Embajador -respondió Li estrechando la mano del otro-. Sakura, te presento a Sir Alexander Wilson-Hume, el embajador británico en Hong Kong. Señor Embajador, ésta es Sakura, mi mujer.

Los ojos azul claro del embajador brillaron cuando se llevó la mano de Sakura a los labios, un gesto de otra época.

-Es un placer -sonrió mientras murmuraba un saludo convencional-. ¿Llevan casados mucho tiempo, señora Li?

Ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Ocho años, señor Embajador.

-¡Válgame Dios! ¿Ocho años? -la miró con sobresalto.

De repente ella se preguntó si su interlocutor tendría razones para pensar que Li no estaba casado en la época en que lo había conocido. Pero si ése era el caso, el embajador disfrazó su confusión con aplomo y continuó hablando sin inmutarse.

-Parece usted tan joven que resulta difícil de creer que lleve tanto tiempo casa-da.

-Eso es cierto -corroboró Li-. Lleva muy bien los años.

El embajador lo miró con asombro, pero Sakura se limitó a sonreír ante la insolencia de Li, a pesar del dolor que sintió al pensar en sus infidelidades durante todos esos años. Tenía que sobreponerse, se dijo a sí misma. Sólo una ingenua esperaría que un hombre como Li fuera fiel; era demasiado ardiente... ¡y demasiado atractivo!

Varias horas más tarde, en el taxi que los llevaba de regreso a su hotel, Sakura no pudo evitar referirse al tema.

-Pobre hombre, el embajador. Ha tenido que echarte un capote. Ahora te considerará un playboy.

-Esperaba que no te hubieras dado cuenta -contestó Syaoran forzadamente-, pero no se te escapa nada, ¿verdad? Bueno, tampoco vayas a pensar que soy un donjuán. Decías que no creías que hubiera vivido tantos años como un monje, pero en realidad casi ha sido así. He salido con un montón de mujeres, pero todo terminaba cuando las acompañaba a su casa por la noche y me despedía en la puerta.

-Estás mintiendo -afirmó-. ¿Esperas que me crea que Meiling Dao es sólo una buena amiga?

-Desde luego, no es mi enemiga -dijo, y su boca se curvó con regocijo. Sakura no se creyó lo que dijo a continuación-. Quería hacerte creer que era mi amante para ponerte celosa, pero me imagino que no funcionó.

Ella se rió con incredulidad. En su vida había oído una historia tan ridícula. Syaoran era un hombre sensual, su pasión estaba a flor de piel y surgía con facilidad. Tendría que ser una idiota para creer que le había sido fiel durante los siete años que llevaban separados. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo hubiera sido durante el año que habían estado juntos.

-Lo siento -se rió-. Invéntate algo más verosímil. Además, no tiene importancia.

Él soltó un bufido y la miró airadamente.

-Conseguiré que la tenga -prometió con ferocidad. ¿O era una amenaza?

Sakura sabía que él tenía intención de hacer el amor en cuanto estuvieran en la habitación para intentar desarmar sus convicciones. Lo miró con fatiga. Había convenido con él en pasar tres días juntos, y sabía que eso significaba dormir juntos también, pero su intención era limitar el sexo a las noches. Después de todo, ya sabía lo que podía esperar de Li por ese lado. Lo que quería era hablar, enterarse de cosas, llegar a conocerlo mejor. A pesar de ser su marido, era también un desconocido. Se dio cuenta con tristeza de que, aunque había planeado marcharse en cuanto regresaron a Tokio, seguía buscando la manera de creer que podrían ser felices, aun sabiendo que era en vano.

El teléfono sonó cuando acababan de entrar en la habitación y Li apenas había tenido tiempo de quitarse la chaqueta. Soltó una palabrota y descolgó con impaciencia.

-¿Sí? -rugió.

Sakura lo miró. Li escuchó lo que su interlocutor le decía y frunció el entrecejo. -En seguida bajo -respondió. Colgó y volvió a ponerse la chaqueta.

-¿Quién era? -preguntó ella.

-De la recepción. Hay un mensaje para mí. En seguida vuelvo.

Cuando él se hubo ido, ella se cambió de ropa. Se puso un vestido camisero blanco muy ligero sin dejar de rumiar lo que había dicho Syaoran. ¿Un mensaje? ¿Por qué no se lo habían dado por teléfono o, aún mejor, cuando habían pedido la llave en recepción, hacía cinco minutos? No sonaba plausible. Sin dudar, Sakura salió de la habitación y fue hacia los ascensores. Al fin y al cabo, se ganaba la vida con su curiosidad por las cosas.

Pero no sólo sentía curiosidad, algo le decía que debía ir con cuidado. Se bajó del ascensor en el segundo piso y continuó por las escaleras. Su cautela obtuvo recompensa. Cuando abrió la puerta que había al final de las escaleras descubrió a su marido en el vestíbulo del hotel, abrazando por el hombro a Meiling Li, la cual lo miraba con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas. No oía lo que decían, pero Li fue con Meiling hasta los ascensores y las puertas se cerraron tras ellos.

Ella apretó los labios con fuerza, volvió a la habitación y empezó a guardar sus cosas en la maleta. ¡Menudo cuento! ¡Conque le había sido fiel! Debía ser una relación bastante seria para que Dao hubiera ido tras él hasta Hong Kong. Pues ella no pensaba esperar a que Li le contara más mentiras, se dijo Sakura.

Tenía que actuar deprisa, no sabía cuánto rato se quedaría con Meiling. Garabateó una nota sin prestar mucha atención a lo que escribía, pero era algo así como «lo siento, pero no me interesa». Luego agarró la maleta y el bolso y se marchó. Bajó de nuevo por las escaleras.

Le resultó fácil encontrar un taxi, había una fila esperando delante del hotel; su problema era encontrar un sitio donde quedarse. Sabía que en la ciudad había muchos hoteles. En inglés, le explicó al taxista que quería ir a otro hotel, pero uno que no fuera conocido. Cuando ella vio el hotel donde la había llevado, entendió de inmediato por qué no era conocido: parecía como si la fachada hubiera sido agujereada por los disparos de la Legión Extranjera. Era pequeño, viejo y sencillo. El hombre bigotudo que lo regentaba la miró de arriba abajo y luego le dijo algo al taxista en chino.

-Dice que tiene una habitación, si quiere, pero que no es la mejor -tradujo el taxista-. Y que tiene que pagar por adelantado y no puede salir de la habitación, puesto que no lleva velo y su marido no la acompaña.

-Dígale que me parece bien -replicó Sakura. Le convenía quedarse en la habitación, así se aseguraría de que Li no daba con ella-. ¿Cómo haré para comer?

Los ojos del dueño del hotel la recorrieron otra vez de arriba abajo y luego, en un inglés aproximativo, la informó de que su mujer le prepararía algo de comer.

Encantada de poder comunicarse, Sakura le dio las gracias y le dedicó una sonrisa. Cuando el taxista se marchó, agarró su maleta y esperó con expectación a que su anfitrión la guiara a la habitación. El se quedó mirándola, se inclinó y le arrebató la maleta.

-Está usted muy delgada -gruñó-. Mi mujer le dará de comer como es debido.

Luego la condujo escaleras arriba hasta la habitación y la dejó allí.

Sakura examinó el que sería su alojamiento durante las dos noches siguientes. La habitación estaba impecable, pero sólo tenía una cama individual y un palanganero con una jarra azul llena de agua para lavarse. La cama estaba cubierta por una Colcha exótica y varios cojines, y el colchón era cómodo, así que se dio por satisfecha.

La mujer del propietario le llevó una bandeja con pan, queso, zumo de naranja y café. Examinó a Sakura de arriba abajo y se quedó estupefacta al verle las piernas desnudas, pero respondió con una tímida sonrisa a la que ella le dirigió.

Después de comer, Sakura se quitó el vestido y se descalzó. Ya que tenía que quedarse confinada en aquella habitación tan pequeña durante cuarenta y ocho horas, al menos se pondría cómoda. Revolviendo en su maleta encontró una camiseta amplia y se la puso; así, en braga y camiseta, no tendría tanto calor. Luego sacó de la maleta toda su ropa y la colgó para que se desarrugara.

Como no tenía nada más que hacer, se tumbó en la cama e intentó concentrarse en la lectura de uno de los libros que se había llevado, pero el calor empezó a resultarle insoportable y pensó con nostalgia en el aire acondicionado del otro hotel. Se echó sobre la espalda y levantó el libro para abanicarse con él. Entonces vio el ventilador de aspas de madera que colgaba del techo.

-¡Como en Casablanca! -gritó entusiasmada. Se puso en pie y empezó a buscar el interruptor.

Ni siquiera habría podido jurar que ese hotel tuviera electricidad, pero descubrió el interruptor y, cuando lo apretó, el ventilador se puso en movimiento. El aire que levantaba alivió la sensación de asfixia y Sakura volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

Intentó de nuevo leer, pero no dejaba de pensar en Li y, de repente, se echó a llorar. Asombrada, pero incapaz de contener las lágrimas, hundió la cabeza en la almohada y sollozó hasta que el pecho empezó a dolerle y los ojos se le pusieron rojos de tanto llorar. ¿Llorar por Syaoran? Siete años atrás, se había jurado a sí misma que no volvería a hacerla llorar, y pensaba que había dejado atrás todas sus fantasías respecto a él, pero verlo abrazando a Meiling había sido para ella un golpe tremendo, como si le hubieran dado con un yunque. ¿Es que iba a ser siempre una tonta con los hombres? Ya había llorado en una ocasión por Li; volver a hacerlo era una pérdida de tiempo.

Debería estar contenta de haber visto a Meiling antes de que Syaoran hubiera terminado de engatusarla. Para ser sincera consigo misma, era su propia debilidad ante él lo que le permitía responder a sus caricias, desearlas ardientemente, aun a sabiendas de que era una idiota. Y subconscientemente, en cierto modo esperaba que las cosas entre ellos funcionaran. Tendría que afrontar la verdad de una vez por todas: las razones de Li para desear que volviera a su lado no eran de carácter emocional sino físico. El sexo entre ellos era satisfactorio. Más que satisfactorio: cada uno sabía cómo volver loco al otro; y no era algo pensado, era innato en los dos. Tal vez por eso se atraían tanto físicamente.

¿No había rehuido siempre acostarse con otros hombres porque sabía que no podrían compararse con Li? Seguro que a él no le pasaba lo mismo con las mujeres, el apetito sexual de Syaoran era demasiado fuerte y apremiante, pero no cabía duda de que sentía debilidad por ella. Sin embargo, a ella no le bastaba con el sexo. Amaba a Syaoran y quería que él la correspondiera. No podían pasarse la vida en la cama, tenía que haber algo más.

Se secó las lágrimas resueltamente y buscó algo que hacer. Leer no serviría. ¡Ojalá hubiera llevado el manuscrito!, se lamentó. Pero... ¡podía escribir a mano y teclear lo que escribiera cuando estuviera otra vez en casa! Sabía que escribir resultaría terapéutico, que la ayudaría a superar el dolor que sentía.

Nunca iba a ninguna parte sin varios cuadernos en la maleta, así que sacó uno y se sentó en la cama. Apoyó el cuaderno en la rodilla, ya que no había nada que pudiera servir de mesa. Se obligó a recordar dónde había dejado la historia al marcharse de Tokio y, al cabo de unos minutos, la escritura empezó a fluir. ¿Y qué si Li había vuelto a abandonarla? Se tenía a sí misma, su talento y su integridad. Había aprendido a vivir sin Li, y había sido una estupidez quedarse en la revista después de enterarse de que él la había comprado. Era vulnerable a él, siempre lo había sido, pero sabía que no le permitiría recuperar la posición pre-eminente que en otra época había tenido en su vida.

Pero ¿y si tuviera un hijo? La idea surgió de la nada y Sakura dejó caer el lápiz y se llevó una mano al estómago. Echó cuentas y pensó que era muy posible, incluso probable. Ahora sería distinto, ya no le horrorizaba estar sola. Estaría encantaba de tener la posibilidad de criar a un niño ella sola. Deseaba tener un hijo, tenerlo entre sus brazos. No había llegado a tomar en brazos a su hijo, se lo habían llevado inmediatamente y únicamente había entrevisto su carita azulada. Otro hijo... De repente anheló que así fuera, lo deseaba ardientemente. Tal vez no pudiera tener a Syaoran, pero podía tener un hijo suyo y darle el amor que Li no quería para sí.

* * *

**HOLA…ya casi estoy en la culminación de esta historia, faltan unos tres capítulos más. Disculpen la tardanza, los demás los subiré más rápido. Bueno gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que les guste esta adaptación.**

**Sayonara…**


	9. Acorralada

**Nueve**

**Acorralada**

_"No he venido a salvarle a él de ti, sino a ti de él"__**.**_

Sakura se puso el vestido de seda de color lila que había elegido para el baile y vio que le daba a sus ojos un tono violeta. Se aplicó un poco de sombra de ojos lila, que le daba a su mirada un aire misterioso, y se retiró el pelo en una severa coleta que sujetó con un pasador con tres mariposas de amatista.

Ya era casi la hora de su taxi, así que se puso los zapatos de tacón y agarró la maleta, ya que no regresaría después del baile. Bajó con cuidado por la estrecha escalera, pues no quería torcerse un tobillo. El dueño del hotel estaba sentado a la derecha de la escalera y se puso de pie cuando la vio bajar. La recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada y Sakura notó que se ponía tenso. Tenía la incómoda sensación de que a aquel chino no le importaría tener un harén, ¡y que ella sería la primera concubina!

-Es peligroso para usted andar sola por esta parte de la ciudad. Acompaño al taxi, ¿sí? -dijo en su inglés rudimentario.

-Gracias -respondió ella, y notó que esa vez no se ofrecía a llevarle la maleta, pero agradeció que la escoltara hasta el taxi, a pesar de que éste la estaba esperando a escasos metros de la puerta del hotel. El taxista sonrió y le abrió la puerta cuando los vio acercarse.

En la puerta de entrada al recinto del palacio, tuvo que bajarse del taxi, ya que el conductor no estaba autorizado a entrar. Buscaron su nombre en la lista de invitados y un guardia la escoltó hasta el palacio y guardó su maleta en un pequeño armario antes de conducirla al enorme salón decorado para el baile.

Aunque era temprano, ya habían llegado algunas personas. Las mujeres llevaban vestidos de ensueño e iban cubiertas de joyas. Sakura se entusiasmó al ver que también había un cierto número de musulmanes entre los invitados. Estaba segura de que no todos ellos, entre los que iban vestidos a la manera tradicional del beduino y los que iban de traje, a la occidental, eran chinos. Probablemente Li sabría quiénes eran. Y también había algunas mujeres musulmanas, bien vestidas, tranquilas, que miraban a su alrededor con sus grandes ojos negros. Le habría encantado hablar con ellas, preguntarles por sus vidas, pero tenía la sensación de que su curiosidad no sería muy bien recibida.

De repente, Sakura sintió un hormigueo en la mejilla izquierda y se llevó una mano al pómulo. Entonces comprendió lo que pasaba. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Li. Los ojos de éste parecían de pedernal; su mandíbula, como si estuviera esculpida en granito. Sakura alzó la barbilla y le dio la espalda. Él se encaminó hacia ella con la ferocidad de un animal que se lanza sobre su presa.

Ella se quedó donde estaba y notó de pronto que la agarraba por la cintura. Sus dedos no la apretaban pero sabía muy bien que la sujetarían con firmeza si intentaba escabullirse.

-¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido? -gruñó una voz enfadada.

-En otro hotel -lo informó ella con toda naturalidad-. Te dije desde el principio que no quería retomar nuestro matrimonio, y lo decía en serio.

-Aceptaste darnos tres días de prueba -le recordó él.

-Claro. Y habría aceptado robar un banco con tal de que dejaras de vigilarme. ¿Y qué? -levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos-. Yo te mentí a ti y tú a mí. Estamos empatados.

-¿En qué te he mentido yo? -preguntó con brusquedad. Las aletas de la nariz se dilataron de rabia.

-Me mentiste sobre Meiling -ella le dedicó una sonrisa glacial-. No te entra en la cabeza que no me importa que hayas estado con otras mujeres -aquella era la mentira mayor que había dicho en su vida-, pero no soporto que me mientan. Así que prácticamente un monje, ¿no? ¿Debo creer que Meiling te ha seguido hasta aquí, llorando desconsolada, sin que haya entre vosotros nada más que una relación puramente platónica?

-No sé cómo te has enterado de lo de Meiling... -empezó a decir con impaciencia, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Te seguí. Soy entrometida por naturaleza; la curiosidad es inherente a cualquier periodista. Así, mi querido marido, que vi cómo consolabas a tu amante y la llevabas a su habitación. Y te quedaste con ella un rato, porque si hubieras venido inmediatamente, me hubieras pillado cuando, me iba...

-Es culpa tuya que la acompañara a su habitación -gruñó, y sus dedos apretaron la muñeca de Sakura-. Yo no le dije que viniera ni te he mentido a ti. No es mi amante, nunca me he acostado con ella, pero cuando se puso a llorar, empecé a pensar si no tendrías razón en lo de que estaba enamorada de mí. No se me había ocurrido porque Meiling también quedaba con otros hombres y yo he salido con otras mujeres, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que tú hubieras visto algo que a mí se me escapaba. Pensé que le debía una explicación, así que la acompañé a su cuarto para contarle lo nuestro. Y cuando un cuarto de hora después volví a nuestra habitación, ¡me encuentro esa nota! Te habría matado, Sakura. Casi me vuelvo loco de preocupación estos días.

-Ya te he dicho que sé cuidarme -murmuró ella. Se preguntaba si sería verdad todo lo que él le había contado. No se atrevía a creerlo. Conocía demasiado bien a Li, conocía la fuerza de sus necesidades sexuales.

No pudieron seguir hablando porque en ese momento hizo su entrada el presidente. Todo el mundo se inclinó y las mujeres hicieron una reverencia, incluidas las estadounidenses. El presidente parecía complacido. No era tan alto como otros chinos, pero su porte orgulloso y su mirada revelaban la confianza en sí mismo de alguien cuya familia lleva quinientos años gobernando un país. Dio la bienvenida a sus invitados en perfecto inglés, luego en árabe y, por último, en chino. Sakura se puso de puntillas para verlo mejor y, por un instante, su mirada se cruzó con la del monarca. Tras un segundo de vacilación, él la saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y esbozó apenas una sonrisa tímida. Ella le correspondió con otra, cálida y amistosa. Luego un grupo de personas se interpuso entre ellos y se perdieron de vista.

-Le has gustado -observó Syaoran con ojos entrecerrados.

-Sólo le he sonreído -se defendió, contrariada. Parecía como si la estuviera acusando de algo.

-Tu sonrisa es una invitación en toda regla, cielo -replicó él arrastrando las palabras.

Li iba a estar todo el día metiéndose con ella, se dijo Sakura.

-¿No es hora de que empiece el desfile de moda? -preguntó. Esperaba que eso distrajera un poco a Li y éste dejara de atosigarla.

-Falta media hora -respondió, y la empujó hacia la sala donde iba a tener lugar el desfile.

Varios de los mejores diseñadores del mundo habían accedido a prestar sus creaciones a Tomoyo para esa ocasión. Había varias filas de sillas a ambos lados de la pasarela y la mitad ya estaban ocupadas. Las invitadas, exquisitamente vestidas, reían y charlaban mientras sus acompañantes miraban con velado interés.

Una idea acudió a la mente de Sakura.

-¿Va a desfilar Meiling? -preguntó a Li con un murmullo.

-Claro -confirmó con voz severa.

-Entonces será mejor que busquemos dónde sentarnos -dijo con brusquedad-. Supongo que no querrás perdértelo por nada del mundo.

Él le apretó con fuerza el brazo.

-Cállate ya, por favor.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, la arrastró fuera de la habitación. Preguntó algo a un guardia que, por alguna razón, lo había saludado marcialmente, y éste les franqueó el paso a una pequeña habitación. Li la empujo dentro y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-¿Para qué sirve esta habitación? -se apresuró a preguntar Sakura con el fin de distraerlo de su enfado, fingiendo gran interés.

-Ni lo sé ni me importa -respondió Li. Hablaba con una voz tan ronca que apenas se entendía lo que decía. Entonces se dirigió hacia ella; en su rostro se adivinaban oscuras intenciones.

Sakura retrocedió alarmada, pero él la atrapó cuando sólo había dado unos pasos.

No dijo nada, se limitó a abrazarla y besarla con tanta ansia que ella se olvidó de resistirse. Habría sido inútil, en cualquier caso, él era mucho más fuerte y la estrechaba con tanta firmeza que los cuerpos de ambos estaban pegados de la cabeza a los pies. A Sakura empezaron a zumbarle los oídos y se abandonó a su abrazo.

Al cabo de varios minutos, Li separó su boca de la de ella y contempló la cara sonrojada de Sakura, llena de amor.

-No me hables de otras mujeres –le ordenó con voz grave. Su aliento acariciaba los labios de Sakura-. Ninguna mujer me excita como tú, incluso cuando no es ésa tu intención brujita mía. Te deseo, quiero hacer el amor ahora mismo –concluyó con un gemido, e inclinó la cabeza y frotó sus labios contra los de ella.

-No... no podemos –susurró Sakura, pero con poco convencimiento. La pasión que ardía en Li también había prendido en ella, y si él hubiera insistido, no habría sido capaz de resistirse. Pero Syaoran conservaba cierto sentido de la realidad y la apartó de sí con manos temblorosas.

-Ya lo sé, maldita sea –suspiró-. Me imagino que será mejor que volvamos, si es que quieres ver el desfile... Y ni una palabra más sobre Meiling –la advirtió.

Sakura estaba intentando hacer desaparecer los restos de carmín de alrededor de su boca y le ofreció un pañuelo para que él hiciera lo mismo. Li aceptó; tras limpiarse, sonrió al ver que el pañuelo había acabado lleno de manchas rojas.

-¿Qué le has dicho al guardia? –preguntó ella al cabo de un momento. Necesitaba hablar de algo trivial, algo que relajara la tensión.

-¿Qué estabas a punto de desmayarte –contestó él-. Y la verdad es que estabas muy pálida.

-¿Y ahora? –quiso saber, y se tocó las mejillas con la mano.

-No. Ahora parece que te han besado.

Cuando tomaron asiento para ver el desfile, Sakura seguía alterada y notaba que el deseo todavía latía en sus venas. Estaba demasiado pendiente de Syaoran, junto a ella, tan cerca que notaba el calor de su cuerpo y llegaba hasta ella el olor a almizcle de su piel. El color le latía con fuerza dentro del pecho y apenas prestó atención a las modelos que desfilaban ante ellos. Solamente Meiling captó su atención. Ésta no dejaba de mirar a Li como si quisiera devorarlo con la mirada. Su boca perfecta sonreía, era una sonrisa sensual que parecía destinada únicamente a él. Sakura miró a Syaoran por el rabillo del ojo y vio que su expresión permanecía inalterable, pero se percató de que tenía la mandíbula un poco tensa, y eso era bastante elocuente. Miró de nuevo a Meiling con náuseas en el estómago.

El programa era muy apretado. Después del desfile se celebraba una cena con fines benéficos. El cubierto valía mil dólares. Luego había baile y la actuación de un famoso cantante estadounidense. Las horas pasaban y Sakura tenía la sensación de avanzar sumergida, bajo el agua. Li no se separaba de ella, pero Sakura no lograba olvidarse de la expresión de su cara cuando habían visto a Dao.

¿Por qué permitía que Li la atormentara de ese modo? No se hacía ilusiones respecto a él y ya había decidido lo que iba a hacer. En cuanto regresaran a Tokio, se marcharía, así de sencillo. No lograba desprenderse de la honda tristeza que la embargaba y bebió más champán del aconsejable, pero no se dio cuenta hasta que todo empezó a darle vueltas y tuvo que agarrarse al brazo de Syaoran.

-Ya es suficiente -dijo él con delicadeza quitándole la copa de la mano y dejándola encima de la mesa-. Deberías comer algo, tal vez un poco de tarta. Vamos.

Se aseguró de que comía algo y la vigiló mientras lo hacía. Su preocupación resultaba tierna.

Cuando Sakura se sintió mejor, le sonrió con agradecimiento.

-¿Cuánto falta para la entrevista? -murmuró.

-Ya no mucho, cariño -la animó, como si notara lo infeliz que se sentía.

Por fin todo terminó y Sakura y Tomoyo se reunieron en una de las habitaciones del ala privada del palacio que el presidente les había permitido utilizar.

-Es encantador -explicó Tomoyo refiriéndose al monarca-. Yo creo que es tímido, aunque intenta disimularlo. Y, claro, como lo han enseñado desde pequeño a no hacer caso a las mujeres y mostrar tan sólo un interés físico en ellas, le cuesta tratar con nosotras, a pesar de que ha recibido una educación británica.

-¿Tú marido iba a la misma escuela? -preguntó Sakura, pensando que no parecía que Eriol tuviera ningún problema con las mujeres.

-No, pero su actitud también sería susceptible de mejoras en ese aspecto -dijo con cierta ironía no exenta de regocijo-. ¿Sabes que tenía un harén? Lo obligué a renunciar a todo eso antes de darle el «sí» -explicó con aire satisfecho.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta y luego se echó a reír.

-¿Un harén? ¿Todavía existen esas cosas?

-Pues claro, ¿por qué crees que en las familias reales de los países árabes hay tantos príncipes y princesas? La religión musulmana permite a los hombres tener tres esposas y tantas concubinas como puedan mantener, y Eriol tenía su selección de concubinas para distraerse por las noches.

-¿Y cómo lo convenciste para que renunciara?

-Le di a elegir entre estar conmigo y estar con su harén, pero le dejé claro que no tenía intención de compartirlo con nadie. No le gustó la idea, pero por fin se dio cuenta de que la mente ignorante de una occidental no podía aceptar la poligamia.

Las dos amigas se miraron y se echaron a reír a carcajadas. En ese momento Li y Hiraguizawa entraron en la habitación.

-Creía que se trataba de una conversación seria -comentó Li y, y avanzó hasta situarse junto a Sakura.

-Y yo pensaba que era confidencial -replicó ésta.

En los labios fuertes de Eriol se dibujó una sonrisa.

-No hemos sido capaces de resistirnos -explicó-. He presentado a Li a Su Majestad -dijo, e hizo un movimiento circular con los hombros, como si estuviera cansado. Se echó a reír al recordar-. Me parece que algunos diplomáticos se han puesto un poco celosos, porque el rey y tu marido han estado un buen rato hablando en voz baja y nadie oía lo que decían.

-Probablemente el Departamento de Estado intentará sonsacarme -añadió Syaoran.

En ese momento Sakura recordó algo.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis Li y tú? -preguntó a Eriol con naturalidad.

-Li me salvó la vida -respondió Eriol sin vacilar, pero no añadió ninguna explicación y Sakura arqueó las cejas.

-No necesitas saber detalles –bromeó -Li. Los dos estábamos donde se suponía que no debíamos y casi nos cuesta el pellejo. Déjalo estar, Sakura. Cuéntanos en cambio cómo os conocisteis Tomoyo y tú.

-Eso no tiene misterio -Tomoyo se encogió de hombros-. En la universidad, no tiene nada de raro. Y ahora ¿por qué no os largáis? ¿Cómo vamos a hablar Sakura y yo delante de testigos?

Los dos hombres se rieron pero no hicieron amago de marcharse, así que aquello se transformó en una conversación a cuatro bandas. En honor a la verdad, habría sido imposible excluirlos. Li no estaba allí para entrevistar a nadie, pero el periodista que había en él surgió en seguida y quiso intervenir. Sakura estaba admirada de su manera de formular preguntas a Hiraguizawa. Algunas eran directas, exigían respuestas precisas; otras, más vagas, permitían a su interlocutor evadirse y responder a ellas como deseara. Para agradecerle su consideración, Eriol se mostraba claro en sus respuestas y Sakura sabía que lo que estaba era pura dinamita. El marido de Tomoyo le contaba a Syaoran cosas que probablemente ignoraban muchos jefes de estado, y parecía confiar plenamente en que Li sabría discernir qué podía contar en la revista y qué debía callar.

Lentamente, Sakura empezó a entender cómo funcionaba la mente del hombre que tenía a su cargo las finanzas de una economía en eclosión y que, poco a poco, iba introduciendo a su país en la modernidad. Era un aventurero, pero leal a su país. Tal vez por eso el rey había depositado tanta confianza en su joven ministro de Economía y, por eso también, permitía que Hong Kong fuera alineándose con los intereses occidentales.

Tomoyo jugaba un papel que en ningún modo era menor. Si Eriol ejercía gran influencia sobre el rey, Tomoyo ejercía el mismo influjo sobre su marido. Sakura se preguntaba si éste sería capaz de admitirlo; un hombre que hasta hacía poco tenía un harén no estaría dispuesto a admitir, ni siquiera ante sí mismo, que su es-posa había jugado un papel destacado en el rumbo de la política exterior de Hong Kong. Tampoco al rey le haría feliz que le dijeran que Tomoyo tenía una influencia indirecta en las decisiones reales. Sin embargo, esa mujer tan hermosa y son-riente, tan enamorada de su marido, tenía un papel destacado en un ajedrez político que podría llegar a tener consecuencias mundiales, según quién, cómo y cuándo lograra acceso a la política.

Finalmente la conversación se volvió más general y Tomoyo preguntó si Sakura podría volver a visitarla de nuevo a lo largo del año. Sakura abrió la boca para aceptar la invitación pero Li se adelantó.

-Este otoño tendré que ir a Europa a rodar un documental -dijo-, y Sakura vendrá conmigo. Todavía no tengo las fechas, pero cuando lo sepamos, te lo diremos.

-No te olvides -rogó Tomoyo-. Ahora no nos vemos casi nunca. Cuando yo vivía en Tokio, al menos una vez al mes conseguíamos vernos.

Sakura no hizo ningún comentario, pero pensó que Li daba por hechas demasiadas cosas. ¡Menuda sorpresa se iba a llevar cuando ella se marchara y desapareciera para siempre!

Era noche cuando por fin abandonaron el palacio y, como tenían el tiempo justo para llegar al aeropuerto con tiempo para tomar su vuelo, Eriol hizo que una escolta los acompañara para ir abriéndoles paso. Sakura y Li se montaron en la limusina de Hiraguizawa y, al llegar al aeropuerto, facturaron y embarcaron directamente, sin pausas.

Syaoran estuvo callado todo el camino y tampoco habló cuando ocuparon los asientos en el avión. Por ella, genial, pensó Sakura. Estaba cansada y no tenía ganas de discutir. Era inevitable, siempre que se peleaban, él ganaba. Ella era demasiado impulsiva, demasiado imprudente, incapaz de controlar su genio, mientras que Li planeaba con antelación todos sus movimientos.

Cuando despegaron y alcanzaron la altura de crucero, las azafatas empezaron a distribuir almohadas y mantas a los pasajeros. Sakura pensó que podría intentar dormir un poco. Era tardísimo. Echó hacia atrás el respaldo de su asiento.

-Estoy cansada -dijo a Li-. Buenas noches.

Él giró la cara y sus ojos la traspasaron. Luego reclinó también su asiento, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y tiró de ella para que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro.

-He pasado dos noches en vela, sin saber dónde estabas -gruñó esas palabras junto a una de las sienes de Sakura mientras la arropaba con la manta-. Duérmete ahora que has vuelto a casa -la obligó a levantar la cabeza y su boca se posó sobre la de ella. Fue un beso posesivo que duró lo bastante como para que ella también lo besara a él.

Luego Li se recostó en el respaldo de la butaca y volvió a poner la cabeza de Sakura sobre su hombro. Ella agradeció la posibilidad de esconder la cara, que ardía por el beso que acababan de compartir. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil, tan boba? ¿Por qué no era capaz de permanecer indiferente cuando la tocaba?

Después de ese beso, Sakura estaba segura de que no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño, pero se quedó dormida inmediatamente y sólo se despertó en una ocasión durante todo el vuelo, cuando cambió de postura y Li volvió a arroparla. Ella abrió los ojos. La cabina de pasajeros estaba en penumbra. Miró a Syaoran.

-¿No puedes dormir?

-Estaba dormido -murmuró-. Ojalá estuviéramos solos.

Tiró de ella para acurrucarla más contra sí, y a Sakura no le cupo duda de por qué deseaba tanto estar a solas. Los besos de Li se volvieron más exigentes, buscaron su boca una y otra vez, hasta que, frustrado, murmuró una palabrota y dejó que ella retirara la cabeza.

-Puedo esperar -gruñó-. Aunque no mucho.

Sakura se recostó en su hombro y se mordió los labios para sofocar las palabras de amor que habían estado a punto de salir de su boca. Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos. ¡Lo amaba! Le dolía tanto que quería gritar. Lo amaba, pero no podía confiar en él.

Cambiaron de avión, al igual que habían hecho a la ida, y como los días que habían pasado en Hong Kong no habían sido precisamente de descanso, la fatiga y la falta de sueño hicieron mella en los dos. Cuando por fin aterrizaron, Sakura tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y, a juzgar por el cansancio y la tensión que se reflejaban en los ojos de Li, éste no se encontraba mucho mejor. Si hubiera empezado una discusión, Sakura se habría puesto histérica, pero Syaoran indicó al taxista que pasarían a dejarla a ella primero y, al llegar delante del edificio donde estaba su apartamento, le dijo adiós y se marchó sin tan siquiera darle un beso de despedida.

Aunque resultara contradictorio, Sakura tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar. Acarreó su maleta hasta su apartamento y la vació airadamente. Se dio una ducha rápida y se acostó. Se puso furiosa al darse cuenta de que el sueño la esquivaba. Rememoró la sensualidad de los besos somnolientos de Rhy, lo protegida que se sentía acurrucada en su hombro, entre sus brazos. Se encolerizó y lloró amargamente y, finalmente, se quedó dormida.

Pero cuando a la mañana siguiente se despertó, tenía las ideas claras. Syaoran iba a volverla loca y, si no se marchaba ahora, como había planeado, finalmente él conseguiría agotarla. Iría a trabajar, transcribiría la entrevista con Tomoyo e iría tranquilamente a presentarle su dimisión a Clow. Luego volvería a casa, haría los preparativos necesarios para su ausencia, haría la maleta y se montaría en un autobús cualquiera. No le importaba dónde la llevara.

Se vistió y tomó el autobús para ir a trabajar. Llegó un poco tarde porque había un ligero atasco, debido a un accidente. Cuando entró en la redacción, las conversaciones se apagaron de pronto y se hizo el silencio. Sakura tenía la sensación de que todo el mundo se volvía a mirarla a su paso. Se ruborizó sin saber muy bien por qué y corrió a meterse en su cubículo. Allí estaba Takashi, concentrado, tecleando, pero cuando ella se sentó, se detuvo y se giró en la silla para mirarla.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa-. ¿Es que tengo monos en la cara?

A modo de respuesta, Takashi se inclinó y volvió hacia ella la placa de madera con su nombre que reposaba en la parte delantera de su mesa. En lugar de SAKURA KINOMOTO, allí decía SAKURA LI. Ella se desplomó en la silla y se quedó mirando aquello como si fuera a morderla de un momento a otro.

-Enhorabuena -la felicitó Takashi-. Menudo viaje.

A Sakura no se le ocurría nada que decir, seguía con la vista clavada en la placa. Evidentemente, había aparecido allí esa mañana, y se preguntaba por los motivos de Syaoran para hacer eso. Sentía que estaba estrechando el cerco a su alrededor y quizá ella había esperado demasiado para escapar. Pero ya no había remedio, su integridad profesional no le permitía marcharse sin entregar la entrevista con Tomoyo.

-¿Y? -dijo Takashi-. ¿Es cierto?

-¿Que estamos casados? -inquirió ella con crispación-. Si prefieres creerlo así...

-¿Y eso qué significa, señora Esfinge?

-Significa que aunque dos personas estén casadas por el registro civil no significa que sean realmente marido y mujer -bromeó-. No te lo tomes demasiado en serio.

-Mira, uno no puede estar medio casado o casado a ratos. O estás casada o no estás casada -dijo con exasperación.

-Es una historia larga -en ese momento sonó el teléfono y la salvó de las preguntas de Yamazaki. Descolgó disimulando un suspiro de alivio.

-Sakura Kinomoto al habla.

-De eso nada -refunfuñó Clow en su oído-. Sakura Kinomoto. Tu marido ha salido del armario y me ha quitado un peso de encima. Si llega a enterarse de que yo lo sabía, me habría visto en una situación muy delicada. Ahora la cosa es entre vosotros dos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó con voz cansada. ¿Qué más había hecho Li para tratar de acorralarla?

-Sólo eso, preciosa. Por lo que a mí respecta, ya no eres una de mis mejores periodistas; eres su mujer.

Dominada por la cólera, Sakura se olvidó de que tenía la intención de presentar su dimisión.

-¿Quieres decir que no vas a darme más misiones?

-Exacto. Trátalo directamente con él. Si quieres gritarle a alguien, para algo él es tu marido. Y, por lo que se ve, está deseando reconciliarse contigo.

-No quiero ninguna reconciliación -respondió tratando de controlar su enfado y hablando en voz baja para que Takashi no la oyera-, pero, en cambio, aceptaría encantada una carta de recomendación. ¿Me vas a escribir una?

-No puedo. Ahora ya es de conocimiento público que eres su mujer, y él es el jefe -se limitó a decir Reed-. Y ha dejado muy claro que cualquier asunto relacionado contigo necesita su visto bueno.

-¿Ah, sí? -perdió los estribos-. Yo tendré algo que decir al respecto, ¿no te parece?

Estampó el auricular contra el teléfono y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Luego se volvió airadamente hacia Takarai, el cual levantó las manos con gesto burlón para dar a entender que se rendía y empezó a aporrear el teclado nuevamente.

Sakura esperaba que en cualquier momento Li la mandara subir a su despacho, y no conseguía decidir si quería verlo o no. Sería un alivio poder dar rienda suelta a su ira y desquitarse a gritos, pero sabía que Syaoran se aprovecharía de su falta de autodominio y la provocaría para que le revelara sus planes. Lo mejor que podía hacer era completar su informe y marcharse. Conocía sus debilidades, y su temperamento y Li eran las dos peores. Lo sensato era no permitir que ninguna de las dos dirigiera sus actos.

Intentó concentrarse, pero nunca le había resultado tan arduo. Su mente no hacía mas que darle vueltas a qué cosas debía meter en la maleta, las gestiones que tenía que realizar para dejar el apartamento, adónde iría... y, en medio de todo eso, de repente surgía la imagen de Syaoran, desnudo, mirándola con deseo y acercándose a ella. Empezaba a rememorar sus caricias y se estremecía. Lo deseaba. ¿Por qué no había subido con ella a su apartamento la noche anterior? Sí, claro, estaban los dos cansados, agotados, irritables, pero aun así... ¡Qué estúpida era! De nuevo se había vuelto adicta al sexo con Li. Sería muy duro olvidarse de él, olvidar la dulzura que la devoraba cuando estaba entre sus brazos.

La mañana pasó y Sakura decidió continuar trabajando durante la hora de comer, pero sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando Yukito apareció delante de su mesa. Este parpadeó al leer el nombre que estaba escrito en su placa. La levantó, la observó detenidamente y luego volvió a dejarla en su sitio sin hacer ningún comentario.

-¿Puedes escaparte un rato? -preguntó tranquilamente, pero Sakura se percató inmediatamente de la tristeza que había en su voz, tal vez porque ella misma estaba muy deprimida y aquello la hacía receptiva al sufrimiento de los demás.

-Es la hora de comer -respondió sin vacilar. Hizo girar la silla y se puso de pie-. ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?

-¿Le molestará? -preguntó Yukito, y Sakura entendió a quién se refería.

-No -mintió, y sonrió-. Además, no voy a pedirle permiso.

Tsukishiro no volvió a decir nada hasta que salieron a la calle y empezaron a abrirse paso entre la multitud de transeúntes que, al igual que ellos, se dirigían, presurosos y hambrientos, en busca de un lugar donde almorzar. Levantó la cabeza y miró el sol con los párpados entornados.

-¿De verdad estáis casados? No es fácil casarse tan deprisa, a menos que uno vaya a Las Vegas.

-Nos casamos hace ocho años -admitió ella, y no quiso mirar a Yukito porque notó que éste le lanzaba una mirada inquisitiva-. Y llevamos siete separados.

Siguieron andando en silencio un rato. Luego Tsukishiro la tomó de la mano y señaló una cafetería. Cualquier sitio servía. Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa para dos que estaba pegada a la pared. Sakura no tenía hambre, así que pidió un zumo de naranja y una ensalada. Al parecer, Yukito tampoco tenía mucho apetito, porque cuando le llevaron la comida siguió bebiendo café y se quedó mirando pensativamente el sándwich de atún que reposaba en el plato.

-Así que os habéis vuelto a juntar... -acertó a decir.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Eso es lo que él quisiera.

-¿Y tú no?

-Syaoran no me quiere -dijo con tristeza-. Tan sólo está empeñado en demostrar que puede recuperarme. Como te conté el otro día, lo único que quiere es jugar un rato; no le importa si eso me destroza la vida. Ya ha arruinado mi carrera. Me ha dicho que se encargará de que nadie me dé trabajo como periodista.

Tsukishiro soltó una palabrota, cosa que hacía raras veces. Sakura lo miró sorprendida y vio que la indignación encendía en sus ojos marrones chispas doradas.

-¿Cómo puede hacerte una cosa así? -musitó.

Ella se encogió de hombros con fingida indiferencia.

-Dice que tiene miedo de que me maten. Que no soportaría pensar que estoy en peligro, cubriendo una revolución, por ejemplo -¿cuántas veces había hecho él lo propio y la había dejado a ella temblando de preocupación?

-Eso puedo entenderlo -dijo Yukito, y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su cara-. Tengo que admitir que, a veces, a mí también me preocupa que le pueda pasar algo a tu pellejo, y eso que no estoy casado contigo.

-Pero tú no eres capaz de dejarlo por Rubi -le recordó bruscamente-. Y yo no lo dejaré por Li, si es que puedo elegir. Me está acorralando, Yukito. Me quiere doblegar.

-Tú lo amas.

-Pero intento lo contrario. Aunque hasta ahora no he tenido mucho éxito -sacudió la cabeza-. Vamos a olvidamos de mí. ¿Las cosas con Rubi siguen igual?

Yukito inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Sigo enamorado de ella y sigo queriendo que nos casemos, pero sólo se casará conmigo si dejo los reportajes sobre el terreno. Y cuando pienso en encerrarme en un trabajo de oficina, de nueve a cinco, me entran sudores fríos.

-¿No puedes ceder? Mira a Clow, lo hizo por sus hijos.

-Pero no por su mujer -señaló Yukito-. Tuvo que perderla para decidirse a retirarse. Si todavía viviera, seguro que él seguiría cubriendo noticias por esos mundos.

Eso era cierto. Sakura suspiró y apartó la vista de la cara de Yukito. Era más difícil negarle lo que pedía a un niño que a un adulto. Los niños consideraban las cosas únicamente en relación consigo mismos y no podían entender que las necesidades de sus padres deberían ser igual de importantes que las suyas. No sentían pudor si tenían que reclamar con claridad lo que querían mientras que los adultos se contenían, retrocedían, se refrenaban para no presionar demasiado, porque sabían que nadie les debía nada y que, por lo tanto, era inútil exigir. Aunque ella sí había pedido: en otra época, había exigido a Li que dejara su trabajo para estar con ella. Y no había conseguido nada. Syaoran le había dejado claro que no era responsabilidad suya hacerla feliz, que cada uno tenía su propia vida. Así que, pensó Sakura, no podía ofrecerle a Yukito ninguna esperanza, ninguna solución, porque tampoco encontraba una para su propio dilema. Hicieran lo que hicieran, serían desgraciados.

-Voy a marcharme -dijo en voz alta, y miró a Yukito horrorizada, porque no tenía intención de contarle sus planes a nadie.

Él se percató de que la confesión se le había escapado sin querer.

-No te preocupes, no saldrá de aquí -aseguró-. Pensaba que harías algo así además. Tienes arrestos de sobra para hacer lo que crees que debes hacer, aunque sea doloroso. Vas a cortar amarras. Ojalá yo fuera capaz de hacer lo mismo.

-Lo harás cuando estés preparado. No olvides que yo he tenido siete años para acostumbrarme a estar sin Li -esbozó una sonrisa triste-. Incluso me había convencido a mí misma de que ya no había nada entre nosotros. A Syaoran no le ha costado mucho reventar este cuento de hadas.

-Superaré lo de Rubi -dijo Yukito con serenidad, y en su rostro surgió una expresión de resignación-. Supongo que no me queda más remedio.

Regresaron andando en silencio a la oficina y, cuando entraron en el ascensor, Yukito apoyó el dedo en el botón que ordenaba el cierre de las puertas y lo mantuvo apretado mientras miraba fijamente a Sakura.

. -Dame noticias tuyas de vez en cuando -pidió-. Ojalá me hubiera enamorado de ti, Saku-le puso una mano en el cuello y se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante hasta que los labios de ambos se tocaron.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas. Sí, ¿por qué no podía ser Yukito en lugar de Li?

No podía prometerle que lo llamaría, aunque le gustaría. Una vez que se marchara de Tokio, no podía arriesgarse a hacer nada que pusiera a Li sobre su pista. Salió del ascensor sin apartar los ojos de él y le dijo adiós. A continuación, regresó a su mesa y siguió trabajando.

La certeza del «ahora o nunca» le proporcionó la concentración que necesitaba y, al cabo de menos de una hora, mandó su trabajo terminado a Clow. Se puso de pie y se estiró para relajar la tensión muscular. Luego tomó el bolso con naturalidad y salió del edificio sin decir adiós a nadie, como si saliera para acudir a una cita, cuando en realidad no tenía intención de regresar. Lamentaba tener que marcharse sin decirle nada a Clow, pero éste había dejado claro que le debía lealtad a Li antes que a ella, y Sakura sabía que informaría inmediatamente de su dimisión.

Por precaución, cobró el cheque de caja que llevaba en el bolso desde hacía días y pidió que le dieran el dinero en cheques de viaje. ¿Quién sabía hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar Li para retenerla? Tenía que marcharse y hacerlo cuanto antes.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento eran ya las tres y media. Abrió la puerta y el vello de la nuca se le erizó sin que supiera por qué. Se quedó mirando los muebles y notó que había algo distinto, diferente. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que varias cosas habían desaparecido: sus libros, un reloj antiguo... ¡Ladrones!

Corrió a su dormitorio y vio, espantada, que estaba vacío. Las puertas de los armarios estaban abiertas y dentro no había nada. Sus cosméticos y los artículos de higiene personal habían desaparecido del cuarto de baño, incluido el cepillo de dientes. ¡Todas sus pertenencias se habían esfumado! Completamente pálida, regresó corriendo al dormitorio y vio horrorizada que el manuscrito también había volado. ¡Se, habían llevado incluso su manuscrito!

Un ruido la hizo girarse. Se enfrentaría a los ladrones si éstos habían vuelto, pero era su casera la que estaba en la puerta.

-Me parecía haberte visto -dijo la señora Kayama alegremente-. Estoy muy contenta por ti. Eres una chica estupenda, y siempre me preguntaba cuándo ibas a casarte. Me apena mucho que te marches, pero comprendo que estarás deseando empezar a vivir con ese marido tuyo tan guapo.

Sakura notó frío en el estómago.

-¿«Marido»? -repitió débilmente.

-Es la primera vez que conozco a un famoso -continuó la señora Kayama-. Es muy agradable, y me ha dicho que ya lo ha arreglado todo para que este fin de semana vengan los del guardamuebles a buscar lo que queda, así que podré volver a alquilar el apartamento en seguida. Me ha parecido muy considerado por su parte ocuparse de todo para que no tengas que faltar al trabajo.

Sakura, que ya había conseguido recuperar el dominio de sí misma, consiguió sonreír a la señora Kayama.

-Desde luego -reconoció con los puños apretados junto a los costados-. ¡Syaoran está en todo!

¡Pero todavía no había ganado!

* * *

Ya sólo faltan dos capítulos más y se termina la historia... pronto.


End file.
